A Padawan's Journey
by Moony3003
Summary: Elysabeth Linth, a Padawan, is forced to move on after losing her Master and must learn to let go of her past. OC Main Character. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Star Wars characters, except for my OC character and the other made up people within the story. I am making no money from this.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

All the Jedi currently on Coruscant as well as official government members came to pay their respects to Nabil Lestin, a Twi'lek Jedi Master. He had died on Ryloth and was brought back to his planet by the Padawan he left behind. She had been with him at the time but he would not hear her.

Eliza Linth watched through narrowed eyes as her Master's body burned. She knew he was now one with the Force but it did not give her much comfort. At this very moment she could not take her eyes off him. He was her first Master and she was now sure he would be her last. She would have been up for the trials in a few years. Which Master would take her on now?

She sighed inaudibly. She never even really knew why they had gone back to his home planet in the first place. It had been a mistake. When the flames eventually died down and vanished, Eliza looked away, not wanting to see what remained.

She was one of the first people to leave the room and she went outside. It was late afternoon and the sky was turning dark. Eliza returned to the Temple and went to the mediation room. She knew the Council would want to speak with her but right now, all she wanted now was to be alone. She entered the small room and sat down on a small seat.

She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She gasped and opened them again quickly. Flashes of her Master's death were right in front of her, in the darkness of her mind. She relaxed her pose and sighed. She looked down into her lap and wondered if this feeling would ever leave.

Eliza instantly felt her emotions bubble over and she buried her face within her hands and sobbed quietly. He hadn't been dead long and she already missed him greatly. Master Yoda had always told them not to miss them, not to mourn them, but wasn't it a normal thing to do? How can you easily detached yourself from someone you've been with for years?

* * *

The Jedi Council sat high up in the Jedi Temple both wondering and discussing what should be done with their now Masterless Padawan. At the moment the room was quiet and it seemed as though no one wanted to speak first. Members of the Council glanced at each other, each of them wondering if what they decided here would be the right thing to do.

'She should be brought before us,' said Mace Windu, starting them off. 'We'll need her to tell us what happened on Ryloth.'

Other Council members nodded in agreement. 'She should not be allowed to leave the Temple until we know for sure that she is fine,' added Eeth Koth.

He glanced at the floor in sadness. He cared for all Jedi but other Zabrak's had a special place with him. It was hard to him to see other Jedi of the same species suffer in such a way and he could sense it from her, deeply.

'We may also have to find another Master for her,' said Mace.

Obi-Wan Kenobi cleared his throat gently. 'I think we should wait until we speak with her,' he said softly. 'Maybe leave it for tomorrow night. I'm sure she's already feeling despondent enough as it is and I'm sure she'll remember everything still.'

'Very well,' said Mace slowly. 'We shall speak with her tomorrow.'

* * *

The next evening as Eliza sat in the mediation room she tried to relax once again but the same thing continued to happen. All she could see when she closed her eyes was her Master dying before her eyes, his screams of horror and the helpless feeling she felt as she just watched.

The door to the room opened and Eliza's eyes shot to the door. She stood as Obi-Wan approached her. He nodded his head to her. 'Master Kenobi,' she greeted him politely.

'Evening, Padawan,' he replied back. 'The Council want to see you.'

Eliza nodded and she followed Obi-Wan to the Council chambers. She knew that she still had to fill them in on all the details. She was slightly concerned about what would happen to her after she told them the details though. Would they blame her for what happened?

She walked into the room and stood in the centre and she watched as Obi-Wan took his seat on the Council. She looked directly at Yoda and she bowed slowly. 'Hello, young Padawan,' he said slowly. 'Like to tell us what happened to Master Lestin?'

Eliza nodded slowly and licked her dry lips before speaking. 'We went to his home planet of Ryloth. I do not know if we had a mission there, he wouldn't answer the questions I had. He said there was something he had to do there but he would not say anything else. When we arrived there I followed him wherever he went without question.

'We eventually arrived in his home village and he told me to wait for him. I knew I had to listen to him so I did as I was told and I waited at the entrance to the small village. The longer he was gone the more I felt as though something were wrong. I felt as though there was a trap or ... I couldn't really put my finger on it but I had a bad feeling.

'I disobeyed his orders and I entered the village. I went to find him and I asked around for help so I could find him quicker. I eventually found him. He was speaking to a local merchant. I don't know what they were talking about; I was too far away to hear anything. Once the conversation ended he saw me. He walked straight over to me and gave me an earful about no respecting his wishes and not listening to his orders. I said nothing to him.

'I began walking back to the entrance of the village. I will admit that I felt belittled and embarrassed. I was a little angry that he had spoken to me in such a way with people around who could clearly hear him. My dreading feeling came back quickly and I turned back but I wasn't quick enough.

'Master Lestin walked over to a small hut, I don't know why, and when he went to open the door it ... it exploded. The door had been rigged with a bomb and he was blasted off his feet by the explosion. I called out but nothing was heard. Villagers screamed and ran for cover but I didn't. I ran straight over to Master Lestin but he was already dead.

'The hut turned into a inferno and I eventually calmed some of the villagers down and got some of them to help me put out of the fire. When it was finished some of them helped me move Master Lestin to somewhere more private and I thanked them greatly for their help and they thanked me in return for calming them down and seeing what must be done.

'I then contacted the Jedi to tell them what happened and they arrived quickly. The rest I'm sure you know,' finished Eliza quietly.

The Jedi Masters looked around at each other, all of them still unsure but they knew something had to be said. 'Young Padawan,' said Mace slowly. 'We may need time to find another Master for you and that's only if we can find one.'

'Until then, stay within the temple, you should,' said Yoda firmly.

Eliza nodded and bowed to them. She knew the meeting was over. She left the Council chambers and decided to clear her head but since mediation wasn't working she thought a walk may do the same thing. She walked around the Jedi Temple, watching as other Jedi, Padawan's and Younglings walked past her.

Sometimes Eliza envied the Jedi who never lost a Master, ones that kept the same Master throughout their training. They were lucky not to go through that. She knew all Jedi must sense loss in some way but losing your Master was the most difficult thing she had yet done. It wasn't the fact that he was gone but it was more the way he had died. That's not the way a Jedi Master should meet his end.

When Eliza reached the top level of the temple she walked out onto a balcony. There were a couple of Jedi there but she ignored looking their way. She walked to the edge and looked out over the sky of Coruscant. Lately Eliza had wondered if this cold, glowing city was having a bad effect her on. Maybe her own sudden coldness was being born from this city.

After a while Eliza felt a presence beside her. She glanced over and she sighed inwardly. Beside her was Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Eliza had seen her around many times but they had never really spoken before. Eliza glanced into her blue eyes but quickly looked away and back out upon the city. She wasn't interested in talking to anyone but she knew something was coming.

'You seem troubled,' she said softly, watching her.

'I feel fine,' replied Eliza, uninterested in the conversation and she seemed more than willing to express it, no matter what the other person thought.

'I'm sure your Master knew how you felt,' she said softly. 'And I'm sure he knows how you're feeling now. I know he would not want you to be feeling this way. Death is a natural path that all people take and for some that journey must come sooner.'

'Did you know him?' she asked, still avoiding her eye.

'No, not really,' Luminara replied.

'Really?' asked Eliza, feeling slightly incredulous. 'How could you not know him? He was Jedi and a Master no less.'

Luminara smiled gently and faced Eliza. She placed her hands together in front of her and she waited until Eliza faced her back. 'Young Padawan, I do not know all Jedi and as I said, I had heard of him but I do not even know all of the Master's personally. Yes, I have spoken to him but I know nothing of value to tell you. Besides, I'm sure you knew him better than I did.'

She turned and began to walk away but she then stopped and faced Eliza again. She had more to say and at first she was unsure about saying it.

'Padawan,' she said softly. 'I was not told to speak to you by anyone. I can feel your uncertainty and fear is born from that and the anger you show and feel is coming from not wanting to show your fear. I do not wish for you to travel down this path. I know losing a Master can be hard, losing a Padawan is equally so but do not let it consume you. It will not do you any good. I hope you heed my words.'

Eliza was left feeling slightly bitter as she watched Luminara walk away and disappear from her sight. She turned back to her view and sighed lightly. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. She was confused and she was scared but would that really lead her down a dark path?

She shook her head and left the balcony once it started to turn cold. She returned to her room and went into the bathroom. It had been a long two days but it felt as though it had been stretched to a week. She leaned over the pure white basin in the bathroom and eventually looked up at herself in the mirror.

All she saw was her own reflection. She could tell she was tired and it was beginning to show on her face. She stood up straight and took her short, dark brown hair out from its hold and she ran her finger through it. It was still soft but she quickly tied it back up. She didn't like having it out even though it was short.

She then took a step back and examined her face. The softness of her face was still present despite the delicate and bright purple tattoos of her face. She reached to the top of her head and gently felt her horns. She knew all Zabraks had tattoos but she had never seen someone with bright ones like her.

Eliza quickly stopped and sighed at her reflection for a little longer. She left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. Without changing she lay down on the bed and was asleep before she realised it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A few weeks passed and Eliza still felt no different. Nothing had changed and the Council still had yet to decide what would happen with her. Eliza had hoped she would get a new Master but the longer they deliberated the more likely it seemed she wasn't going to be getting one.

Eliza was in the training room though she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She decided not to use a practice droid since it beat her last time and that was humiliating enough. She practiced her stances and followed through with her motions but something felt different, it didn't feel right.

She covertly looked to the other side of the training room and watched a couple of Jedi Masters instruct a couple of younger students. She had seen both Jedi Masters before but had never spoken to either of them. She watched as they taught the younger ones similar stances that Eliza was attempting.

Unbeknownst to Eliza, both Jedi Masters were watching her. They exchanged glances and continued with training, both of them aware that she was watching. When she finally looked away both of them returned to their observing.

'She seems distracted,' said Kit Fisto softly.

Beside him, fellow Jedi Master Plo Koon nodded in agreement. 'She's stiff and thinking too much. She needs to learn how to feel again.'

'But first she may need to learn to let go of her attachments,' said Kit quietly.

They continued their teaching of the younger students but Kit found himself looking over at her every so often. It was becoming hard not to. There was something about her that tugged at him, an annoying feeling that he had to do something about.

Near the end of the training Kit and Plo allowed the students to leave but they stayed and covertly watched Eliza. They didn't want her aware of their staring but before they learn anything more both of them looked to each other, sensing the building anger within the room and it was only coming from Eliza.

She suddenly cried out in frustration and kicked one of the droids away from her. She left the room in a huff and went straight to the mediation room. She sat down and attempted to calm herself though still, nothing worked. She stood and opened the blinds to the window a little. The afternoon light poured into the room but Eliza looked past the glare.

It did not take long for the mediation room door to open and Eliza jumped as it startled her. She turned and watched as Yoda hobbled into the room on his walking stick and sat down on one of the small brown seats. He strongly gestured for Eliza to join him. She hesitated before taking a deep breath and sitting on the seat beside him.

'You are troubled, young Padawan.'

It wasn't a question, Yoda was stating a fact. Eliza shifted instantly in her seat. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. She looked at Yoda and he looked back, passively. 'Close your eyes Padawan, show you something, I will.'

Eliza hesitated before doing as he said but she knew not to argue or say no to Yoda. So, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Yoda did the same thing. At first, Eliza noticed nothing but then there was something, tugging at her, gnawing at her insides. She could feel it. There was something there but it was hard for her to recognise what it was.

'Close you mind,' said Yoda in a soft, tranquil voice. 'Let all of your emotions slide away and watch them vanish. Padawan's are taught to not have attachments but letting go of a Master can be challenging, even when they do not die.'

The flashes within her mind slowly vanished and were no longer seen. Eliza frowned, _what happened? Did Yoda do that?_ She remained quiet as the silent lesson continued. Eliza knew it was finished when Yoda cleared his throat. She opened her eyes and met with his. He searched her but she did not look away. She had done enough of that and she was sure he knew it.

Once he was finished he finally spoke. 'We may have a new Master for you, young Padawan. Be patient.'

Eliza only nodded and she watched as Yoda left the room and she continued with her meditation alone.

* * *

It was starting to get close for the Council to choose a new Master for Eliza but most of them were still at a loss of who to pick but out of all of them, Yoda had an idea of who to choose. He waited inside the Council chambers alone, waiting for the Jedi Master that was to join him there soon. He moved the chairs within the room and he stood at one of the windows, watching the sun set upon Coruscant.

When the doors opened and closed, Yoda did not move. He waited until the Jedi stood beside him and it did not take long.

'Master Yoda, you summoned me,' said Kit Fisto quietly.

'I did, yes,' replied Yoda. 'How would you feel about having a new Padawan?'

'You speak of Eliza Linth,' he said knowingly.

Master Yoda just nodded and said nothing.

'I do not know if I want another Padawan,' said Kit, thinking it through. 'I did once say that I would never take another one. I've already had two.'

'This one, suited to you, she is,' said Yoda quickly. 'Speak with her and let us know your decision.'

Kit nodded and bowed to Yoda before leaving the room. Kit left with a slight frown on his face though. Was this Padawan similar to himself? Could he train her? He knew the Master she had before. It would be difficult to change her ways of training and thinking.

* * *

A week later, Eliza was standing just outside the Jedi Temple, atop of the stairs leading inside. She hadn't been outside in a while and she thought some fresh air may do her some good. She breathed deeply and looked around her. It was early morning though Coruscant was already beaming with life. People were out and about already.

Eliza slowly walked over to one side, near the corner and watched as people walked by, doing their day to day things. Eliza suddenly wondered if she would have been like them had she not become a Jedi. She noticed some people look at her, but most of them were children. Eliza ignored them. She had no patience for children.

Before long, Eliza felt a presence near her. She turned her head slowly and she saw Kit Fisto standing to the side behind her. She completely turned around and bowed to him. 'Master,' she said politely.

'Padawan,' he said, returning the greeting. 'I saw you and wondered if you were alright.'

'Yes, Master, I am fine,' she said quietly. She turned back to look at the city and Kit stood by her side. He folded his arms across his chest loosely and looked out over the city with her.

'I can sense your apprehension,' he commented. 'You are worried you will be excluded from the Order.'

'Yes,' admitted Eliza. 'I worry that no Master will want to take me on, seeing as I'm close to the trials and taking on someone older that you do not know can be difficult.'

'Are you sure this is the path you want to take?' asked Kit.

'Yes,' said Eliza determinedly. 'I want to be a Jedi Knight and I will prove to it to the Master I am given ... if I get one,' she added with a sense of anxiety.

'If they said they had a Master for you, would you take it?'

'Yes,' Eliza repeated quietly. 'I know what I want.'

Kit nodded and nothing more was said between them. Kit found the answer he needed and he decided to wait until he spoke with Yoda before speaking with Eliza again. He left her side and went to find Yoda. The Council should the one to tell Eliza of her new Master. Kit was not sure it was his place to do so.

Later the same day, Eliza slowly walked the path to the Council chambers. She knew they were telling her her fate tonight and she was nervous. It was something she couldn't hide anymore. She knew everyone could sense the feelings within her, that something was not right.

She entered the room and stood in front of Yoda and bowed to the Council. She stood up and remained silent, waiting for them to speak first. Eliza wasn't confident in her ability to speak at the moment. Yoda searched her with his eyes and the Council exchanged a few glances among each other. Eliza took in a deep, but shaky breath.

'A new Master, the Council has for you,' said Yoda, still watching Eliza.

Something within Eliza jumped. They had a Master for her? 'Really?' she asked, her voice croaky.

'Yes,' said Yoda softly. 'Join you now, he should.'

For a moment, no one moved. Eliza held her breath. _Was I really getting a new Master?_ She knew they wouldn't play a joke but nothing seemed to happen and it made her nervous. She could only imagine who it would be.

She looked over to the side as she saw someone move and she watched as Kit Fisto joined her. He stood next to her and smiled. Eliza returned it, faintly. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. She managed to hide her feelings and she turned back to Yoda and Kit did the same thing.

'Accept, do you?' asked Yoda after a moment.

'Yes,' said Eliza simply. She then looked at Kit. 'Thank you, Master Fisto. I am honoured you've chosen to train me.'

He gave her a head nod but said nothing. When they finally got to leave the Council chambers, Eliza and Kit walked down to the mediation room together. They sat on the chairs and relaxed. Kit wasn't entirely sure how to start off his training with her and mediation seemed like a good place.

When the session ended Eliza returned to her room and sat down on the only armchair in the room. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She wasn't sure why she didn't want Kit as her Master. There was nothing wrong with him but for some reason she didn't trust him. She had never met someone of his species before and she didn't normally judge people on that but there was something she didn't trust.

* * *

The next evening Eliza met her new Master outside of the Council chambers and they entered together without a word spoken between them. They bowed to the Council and waited to hear what they had to say. Eliza felt nervous but she waited patiently.

'A new mission we have for you,' said Yoda slowly. His eyes watched Eliza.

'We are sending you to Iridonia,' continued Mace Windu. 'We have been contacted by the leader of all the tribes. He wants us to help him with a dispute between two of tribes which cannot agree on anything. He is hoping that we can settle the matter peacefully before things get out of hand. Take a ship and leave tonight. Padawan, would you excuse us?'

Eliza nodded and bowed to the Council before leaving. She waited outside for Kit. She couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing and she knew it was about her, it had to be. Otherwise, why didn't they let her remain in the room?

'Iridonia is your Padawan's home planet,' said Eeth Koth in a gentle, soothing tone. 'This is her first mission with you and it may prove to be a hard one for her.'

'Is she aware that it is her home planet?' asked Kit slowly.

Eeth nodded. 'Yes, she knows she was born there but she has little memory of it. She was taken at the age of three and there is no telling what she remembers.'

'Also, be careful, Master Fisto,' warned Yoda. 'Her family may still be able to recognise her. Keep her away from them, you should.'

'Then why send her to the planet with me at all?' asked Kit. 'This could potentially be dangerous for her.'

'Your Padawan must learn to let go of her family,' explained Mace Windu. 'Master Yoda has sensed her longing to return to the planet. She must face it but we will not permit it to happen alone. She will need you when the end of this mission comes.'

'Yes, Master,' said Kit politely and he left the Council chambers. Eliza looked to her Master as he left the chambers but he said nothing. Eliza looked away and followed Kit down to the hangar and they boarded a small ship together. Kit went up front and got them off the ground while Eliza stayed in the back, not wanting to be drawn into a meaningless conversation with him.

Eliza sat at a small table and fiddled with her lightsaber. She turned it over in her hands and moved a part at the back. 'I hope you're not planning to pull it apart,' said Kit, his voice reaching her easily. 'You may be needing it soon.'

Eliza bit down on her tongue softly as she bit back an uncouth reply. 'No, Master,' she said softly. 'Just checking that it's in good order.'

When they arrived on Iridonia, Eliza followed Kit down the ramp. They had landed in a starport of the largest city on the planet. Eliza pressed her lips together as they waited and locked up the ship. Her eyes were wide. It still looked as she had remembered. The same buildings and skyscrapers were still in place as was the planetary shield.

Kit looked to her but Eliza avoided his eye. She couldn't bear it at the moment. 'Do you know where to go?' asked Kit quietly.

'I think so,' she replied.

He gestured for her to lead the way and she looked to him. He insisted and Eliza hesitated for a moment before moving. He must know. Eliza took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. They walked into the city and once seeing people Eliza slowed down. Many Zabraks they passed looked in their direction, particularly at seeing a fellow Zabrak whom was a Jedi.

She eventually ignored the stares and she felt her way around, listening to the Force properly, for the first time since her last mission with her first Master. She eventually found her way to the central building and they entered. Upon entering a woman approached them.

'Welcome to the central office, Master Jedi, how may I help you?' she said politely.

Eliza looked the woman over. She was a Zabrak, a little older than herself. She had long black hair that framed her face and horns and her dark skin stood out against her bright yellow clothing. Her black eyes searched both of them, waiting for an answer.

Kit gave her a small, polite smile. 'We have been sent by the Council,' he said, getting to the point. 'We have come to see Ceza Michqa, the leader of all tribes.'

'Of course,' replied the woman courteously. 'He is expecting you. Follow me,' she added quietly.

Her eyes lingered upon Eliza before she turned and took them to where they needed to be. She led them down a long corridor and she stopped at the door at the very end. She knocked firmly and waited for permission to enter. Once she had it she opened the door and led Eliza and Kit inside.

'Sir, these are the Jedi the Council sent to speak with you,' she said clearly. 'Is there anything else?'

'No, thank you, Aileen, you can go back to your duties.'

Aileen bowed her head to him politely before leaving the room. Ceza turned to both Jedi and looked them over. Eliza watched as his eyes widened a little when they landed on her. He tried to hide his surprise though it did not go unnoticed. Eliza opened her mouth but Kit cleared his throat to stop her.

'I am Master Kit Fisto and this is my Padawan Eliza Linth,' he said, introducing both of them, though he already seemed to know who Eliza was.

Ceza came forwards and shook hands with both of them. He walked back to behind his desk but he didn't sit down, he remained standing but he leaned on the desk by the palms of his hands.

'Two of my tribes are fighting and it is likely a civil war will break out if nothing is done,' he said, getting straight to the point. 'Neither tribe wants to concede and I feel as though I have run out of options.'

'How did the conflict start?' asked Eliza calmly.

Ceza sighed heavily. Eliza could see the impact this was having on him. She could sense his worry and frustration and the hopelessness of feeling useless. He pushed off his desk and walked to the large square window in the room. His back was to them but Eliza could still sense the expression on his face. It had not changed.

Ceza was a large Zabrak with a heavy build. Eliza counted ten horns on his head though there was no hair. His tattoos were of black ink only and covered his entire face. He continued to look out the window and he sighed heavily once again.

'The conflict started between two families; the Jode and Kordaye families. The parents of each family agreed that their two eldest children would marry but things went sour and it went downhill from there. The communities of each tribe became involved and it hasn't ended. Only a few people have died. I would have contacted the Jedi sooner but I thought I could handle this myself.'

'Tell us more about each family,' said Kit patiently.

Ceza turned and looked at them again. He sighed and walked to his desk and sat down. He offered Eliza and Kit a seat but both politely refused. Ceza shook his head. 'I'll never understand why Jedi stand all the time,' he commented to himself.

'The Jode family consists of five people. The father is Alhan, his wife Sasara and their three children, Horus, Quila and Ardree. The Kordaye family consists of four people, Adame Kordaye, his wife Pavarti and their two children, Leonora and Jaxson.

'Horus is a good man and good son to his parents. He is only a year older than Leonora, the woman he was promised to marry. They seemed to get along but where things went sour, people can only guess. One the day of the wedding Leonora did not turn up, she just seemed to vanish. Adame alleged the Jode family of planning his daughter's kidnapping, saying that it was the only way he could stop his son from marrying and making a mistake.

'Leonora suddenly turned up at her parents' house exactly one year of what was supposed to be her wedding day. She offered no explanation as to what happened. She was brought to me but even to me she wouldn't speak. She seemed scared, but of what, I don't know.'

'Did she ever say anything about it?' asked Eliza.

'Patience, Padawan,' said Kit quietly so only Eliza could hear him.

She shook her head and bit down on her tongue again. She inhaled sharply. She quickly relaxed and once Ceza felt the agitation in the room leave he continued telling the story.

'She did eventually speak,' said Ceza gently, answering Eliza's question. 'She said she left of her own free will, that she no longer wanted to marry Horus, but no one was convinced of her answer but they accepted it. The father's of both families began fighting, blaming each other for the promise that was now broken.

'The fighting gradually elevated and the rest of the family became involved. Quickly, each community heard about it and it grew further. It has been quite impossible to ease the fighting and tension on each side. Neither one is willing to give up and as I said before, I am no longer sure what do about it.'

'And what do you expect the Jedi to do exactly?' asked Eliza. 'I mean, we are keepers of peace, not warriors. We cannot fight any battles for either side.'

'And nor am I asking you too,' said Ceza, his tone still gentle. 'I want a peaceful solution to this conflict and that's why I asked for the Jedi to become involved.'

Kit looked reprovingly at his Padawan and she nodded her head slowly. 'Forgive me for my outburst,' she said truthfully. 'I keep anticipating that people expect too much of the Jedi.'

Ceza held up a hand and smiled. 'No apology needed young one,' he said gently. 'I could understand why you came to the conclusion that you did.'

'I understand you want a peaceful solution,' said Kit slowly. 'But how exactly do you want us to go about this? Would you like us to speak with the families and attempt getting a treaty in place?'

Ceza seemed to weigh up the options in his mind. He didn't seem to really know what to do either. 'I suppose you could try talking with them first and see if you can get anywhere. They may listen to a Jedi.'

'Very well,' said Kit. 'We will need someone to show us the way.'

'That can be arranged,' said Ceza swiftly.

He went to his desk and picked up the phone. Within seconds, Aileen returned and gave both Eliza and Kit a small smile. 'I would be happy to show you to each family home,' she said kindly.

'Thank you,' said Kit returning the smile.

Kit turned back to Ceza and bowed to him lightly. 'After speaking with each family we shall return and inform you of what we know.'

'Thank you, Master Jedi.'

Both Eliza and Kit bowed to Ceza and left the room and began following Aileen. They left the building and walked at a couple miles away. They stopped in front of a large mansion. Aileen walked to the door and Kit followed but for some reason Eliza remained behind. Kit stopped and turned to her.

'Padawan,' he called.

Eliza shook the thoughts from her mind and joined her Master's side again. Aileen patiently waited for them and she knocked on the door. A middle-aged female Zabrak answered the door. She looked at Aileen, knowing who she was but she jumped slightly at seeing Kit and Eliza.

'Hello, Mrs. Jode,' said Aileen in greeting. 'Ceza wanted these two Jedi to have a talk with you if you and your husband are free.'

'Y-yes, of course,' she said nervously.

She opened the door for them and led the way into a large sitting room. The whole family appeared to be there including a few servants, by Eliza's guess. Sasara approached her husband, who was sitting in a large, leather armchair in the corner of the room. He was reading and he placed it beside him and he stood up. He approached both Kit and Eliza and looked upon them, his eyes lingering upon Eliza longer.

'Aren't you...'

His sentence was cut off by Kit. He wanted to avoid getting into anything here that involved his Padawan's family. It was something they didn't need right now. They had enough to deal with. 'I am Kit Fisto and this is my Padawan. We would like to discuss your quarrel with the Kordaye family.'

Alhan immediately got the message that talking about Eliza was off limits. He nodded his head once and the other people in the room moved but so did Kit and swiftly. 'I believe it would be best if everyone remained here. I am sure they already know the situation and hearing other people's perspectives at the same time could be a good thing.'

For a split second Alhan looked as though he were going to argue but decided against it which Eliza thought a smart thing to do. 'Very well,' he said resignedly. 'Everyone stay. I suppose Ceza already informed you of the basic story?'

'Yes,' said Kit softly. 'Is there anything you have to add?'

Alhan scoffed. 'The Kordaye family is nothing but a blight upon this planet. They have caused nothing but trouble...'

'Why?' asked Eliza interjecting. 'Because Leonora Kordaye decided she no longer wanted to marry your son.'

'She loves me,' said Horus standing up, appearing to challenge Eliza.

'I'm just saying that-'

'Please, forgive my Padawan,' said Kit gently, interrupting Eliza. 'Please continue.'

Alhan got his son to sit back down but his eyes still lingered upon Eliza, showing small amounts of hatred and Eliza could feel it. Alhan seemed unsure of what he wanted to say now.

'I do not want war with _that_ family,' he continued slowly. 'But if they would just apologise and get their daughter straight then we wouldn't have a problem.'

'It seems that if you do not back away from this then war is what you will receive,' said Kit clearly. 'We are Jedi and Jedi are not warriors and neither will we choose sides here. We are looking for a peaceful solution to this but both families must agree and stick to it.'

'Then we shall try,' said Sasara quickly.

'So, what would you like to see happen for this to end?' asked Kit, glancing around the room. He could feel that something was wrong and he briefly glanced at his Padawan but she seemed to not notice anything wrong.

'We went Leonora Kordaye and her family to keep their promise. She will marry our son,' said Alhan heavily, with great conviction.

Kit bowed to them. 'We shall speak with the Kordaye family and return soon.' He turned away from them and Eliza followed. 'Come, Padawan, we must move quickly.'

She asked no questions until they left the mansion and were once again following Aileen who was taking them to the Kordaye family home which was in the other direction.

'Master, is something wrong?' she asked quietly.

'I am not sure,' he replied in the same quiet tone. 'Something feels wrong here and it has nothing to do with the two families.'

Eliza felt for something but she came up empty. She could feel nothing wrong. She frowned. Maybe there was something wrong here, but not with the planet, with her. She shook herself mentally and kept her eyes on Aileen as she walked in front of them. The wind started and Aileen's long, yellow robes seemed to blow slightly.

'Master, should we not try and dissuade the Jode family from wanting the marriage to go ahead,' said Eliza quickly. 'It doesn't seem like the best option. Once they are married both families will be joined and they seem to cause enough trouble apart.'

Kit slowed his walking. 'My Padawan,' he said quietly. 'If both families can agree on the same thing it does not matter. We must keep our opinions out of this.'

'But why?' asked Eliza, pressing the matter.

'Because they have nothing to do with us,' said Kit firmly, but quietly. 'Their private lives are their own business and we have no right.'

'But then what right to we have now?' asked Eliza, her voice slowly rising.

Kit stopped as did Eliza. Kit looked down at her and searched her face. 'Padawan,' he said in the same tone as before. 'We are attempting to help them come to a solution and that is all.'

'But why should we bother doing that at all?' asked Eliza, her voice still rising. 'We are still intruding on their personal lives.'

'Padawan, you must learn that you cannot bring your own feelings and opinions to others on matters that have no connection to yourself,' explained Kit. 'We are bound to help and that is all.'

'Master-'

Kit cut her off quickly. 'Padawan, maybe this is a good time to teach you the lesson on not disagreeing with your Master to the point of argument. That is one lesson you should have been taught already. This conversation is over. Now, come!'

He walked away from her and began to follow Aileen again who waited for them. Eliza took a moment to herself before following also. She could feel her heart beating fast as a small feeling of hatred ran through her veins. She took a slow, deep breath and gradually let it go.

As they entered at the next community Eliza looked around. This one seemed almost identical to the one they had just left. Eliza frowned and looked around again. _Is this what Master was worried about? _She had never realised that all communities looked the same. It was kind of nauseating.

'We are almost there,' Aileen called out to them. 'It's the large house up here,' she added, pointing down the end of the street they were on. If it was the one she thought then Eliza realised that both families were quite wealthy.

Suddenly, Eliza stopped walking. She remained on the spot and glanced around. There was suddenly an unfamiliar, yet familiar presence near her. Kit eventually noticed and waited for her to join him but he quickly felt the presence also. Kit hurried to Eliza's location, mentally telling the Council off her sending her here in the first place.

'We must go,' said Kit firmly.

Eliza looked at him and gradually she nodded slowly. They set off again, towards the place that they needed to be. Eliza felt the tugging again but ignored it.

'Elysabeth,' whispered a voice.

Eliza stopped again. Icy, cold chills running through her body made, she hadn't been called by that name in a long time. It made her feel almost unable to move but she slowly turned to see a woman standing before her. Kit stopped again and turned, his eyes widened. He had failed. Eliza's eyes widened also. The woman approached her.

'How do you know my name?' she uttered under her breath.

'Elysabeth,' the woman whispered again.

Eliza searched the woman's eyes but she quickly moved to the face. Her eyes widened further. The tattoos were similar in design to her own. Eliza shook her head slowly. _No, this wasn't happening. _The woman approached her further and took Eliza's hand. Eliza's mouth hanged opened as she realised who this person was.

'Mother....'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Eliza felt as though she had stopped breathing and that everything else had stopped as well. She still stared at the petite woman before her. She felt her head spin and Kit quickly joined her side. He attempted to move her away but for some reason Eliza stayed where she was. She felt compelled to do or say something though her brain didn't allow it.

'Padawan, we must leave, now,' Kit said firmly.

He took hold of her arm gently and led her away from the woman who still held Eliza's hand. Once the contact was broken Eliza realised herself from Kit's grip. 'I ... I need to speak with her,' she said, rounding on him.

'No,' said Kit, his voice tight. 'The Council do not want this to happen. They told me to keep you away from your family. We must go now.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Eliza, almost outraged. 'I already knew this was my home planet. Why let me even come back here?'

'Because Master Yoda thought it best,' explained Kit.

'Well, he made a mistake then, didn't he?' she retorted.

'Padawan!' said Kit moving closer to her. 'Stop this now. We are leaving.'

Eliza looked back to her mother and despite her better judgement; she walked away and followed her Master. She knew talking with her family was not allowed and it was frowned heavily upon by the Council. She knew family were not always forbidden to a Jedi but having any contact with them was greatly discouraged.

'Elysabeth,' the woman whispered again.

Eliza kept on walking away. She closed her eyes. Her chest felt tight but she pushed through her pain and continued on her path. They arrived at the Kordaye family home quickly and Eliza looked behind her but the woman she thought to be her mother was gone. Eliza turned back in time to see the door open.

A young looking Twi'lek opened the door she looked between Eliza and Kit in shock. 'M-may I help you?' she asked nervously.

'We are here to speak with the Kordaye family,' said Kit politely. 'We have been sent by the Jedi Council.'

'Oh, very well, please come in,' she said stepping to the side. 'I will take you to them.'

They stepped inside the large house and were taken into a spacious kitchen. The family appeared to be sitting down to a meal. The young Twi'lek approached the older male in the house and bowed her head to him.

'Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt,' she started as the man turned to look at her. 'There are two Jedi here that wish to speak with you.'

The man stood up and looked behind his servant. 'Take them into the sitting room and inform them that I will join them shortly.'

She bowed again and turned back to Eliza and Kit. 'The Master would like you to wait for him in to the sitting room. Please, follow me.'

Kit nodded and they both followed down a large hallway until they reached the end and turned into the sitting room. Eliza moved away from Kit as she walked to the window and glanced outside. Kit looked at her and watched. He could sense her longing now. It had turned stronger.

The silence remained between them. Kit knew Eliza wasn't interested in talking, especially to him. He hadn't meant to be hard on her but he had to. Kit knew the Council probably was mistaken in allowing her to return here and maybe it would be painful but Kit held the hope that perhaps it would be better in the long run.

'Padawan,' said Kit quietly. 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yes,' Eliza replied in a tight voice. It was clear she didn't want to talk.

They stayed in silence until the man of this household joined them. Kit waited but he did not speak. 'I would like the rest of your family here,' said Kit kindly.

'Why?' asked the man gruffly.

'Because it involves them as well,' Kit replied pleasantly.

The servant behind him understood the message and she retrieved the rest of the family. Once they were settled, Eliza moved and stood beside Kit. 'You are Adame Kordaye, I presume,' said Kit looking at the man still.

'Yes,' he said hoarsely. 'And this is my wife, Pavarti and my two children, Leonora and Jaxson.'

Eliza looked them over. Adame was a tall, and slender Zabrak though with a strong looking build. His long, black hair reached his waist and framed his face. The horns on his head were large and protruded far. Pavarti was a pretty woman. She was plump and short but had a kind and soft face. Her light brown hair was tied up and she pressed her hands together nervously as she looked at the Jedi.

Their two children sat down on one of the sofas and Eliza noticed Leonora staring at her. Eliza realised that she and Leonora were very close in age. She looked back at Leonora. She was pretty. The tattoos on her face were bright blue and they extended down to her neck. She also had very light brown hair and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked around.

Eliza quickly looked to the son next. He was younger than his sister. His hair was dark and his horns were still growing in. His tattoos resembled his father's. He didn't meet either Kit's or Eliza's eyes at any time. Eliza frowned at him but quickly turned her attention to Adame.

'Good to meet you,' said Kit politely. 'Ceza Michqa has informed my Padawan and I of your situation with the Jode family and we have been sent by the Jedi Council to settle this dispute peacefully.'

'And how to do plan on doing that?' asked Adame loudly. 'We have tried with that family and nothing good has come of it.'

'We have already spoken with the Jode family,' said Kit quickly. 'And they have said the only way to settle is to have the marriage go ahead.'

'NO WAY,' said Leonora, her voice bouncing off the walls. 'I am not marrying him!'

'Horus Jode claims that you love him,' said Eliza gently.

'That is beside the point,' said Leonora, her voice a little calmer. 'I don't want myself or my family to be joined with that family when they cannot even agree on simple things.'

'You left,' said Eliza quickly. 'Why not get married then? Why did you vanish and turn up a year later?'

Kit glanced at Eliza but said nothing. Leonora stood up and approached Eliza. She flinched slightly but did not move away. Leonora's eyes looked Eliza up and down and she sneered slightly.

'Being a Jedi, you could not possible understand,' she sneered. 'You don't know what love is, things here are more complicated than you realise.'

'Then why not explain and make them clear,' said Eliza softly.

Pavarti moved forwards and moved her daughter back. Leonora seemed to hiss and Pavarti quickly let go of her. She moved back to the couch and sat beside her brother again. Jaxson was looking down at the floor between his knees and still avoided everyone's eye.

The room turned silent. No one seemed to want to explain what was going on. 'So, why did you vanish on the day of your wedding?' asked Kit.

Leonora sighed heavily and she looked at Kit and kept eye contact as she spoke. 'I spoke with Horus the night before the wedding, it's forbidden, I know but I had to know that he loved me and would accept my family for who they were. But ... he didn't seem able to. He said once we were married, I would move with him and my family would have no more part of our lives. I didn't like that. We argued and I stormed out. I was surprised to hear he even showed up for the wedding.'

'And where did you go?' asked Kit next.

'I went and stayed with other family,' Leonora explained calmly. 'My aunt, my mother's sister, took me in. She asked no questions.'

'Why wasn't she at the wedding?' asked Eliza almost hesitantly.

Eliza watched Adame turn away but he said nothing. Leonora sighed again. 'Father does not get along with her, so she wasn't invited. She wasn't upset with me about it, just father. She told no one I was staying with her.'

'You do not want to marry him?' asked Kit, making sure he had it correct.

Leonora kept her eyes on Kit and she shrugged. 'I am not sure. I would still like to be with him as I still have feelings but I will not be kept from my family by anyone.'

'Then we shall tell him,' said Kit.

He gestured to his Padawan, they bowed to the family and left together. They made their way back to the Jode family with Aileen's help again. Kit thought it rude to dismiss her now. Eliza stood close to Kit as they walked. There were a few things she wanted to know.

'Master,' she started slowly. 'Isn't this sort of thing below a Jedi?'

'Nothing is below are Jedi,' said Kit. 'We help people and that is what we are doing.'

'But it's trivial,' stated Eliza. 'Why should we have to deal with this sort of thing?'

'This situation is already getting out of hand and that could lead to a war between two communities and it could possibly encourage others to join in and help one side. We cannot allow that to happen. We must settle this peacefully,' said Kit firmly.

Eliza took a deep breath but said nothing. As they made the rest of the way in silence, Eliza's thoughts turned back to her family. She felt torn, conflicted. _Isn't there something I can do? _She wondered why she couldn't meet them. _Would it really be that bad?_

They reached the Jode family home once again but things seemed different. Kit stopped and Eliza gradually stopped also. She looked to him, wondering what he felt.

'Something is wrong,' muttered Kit.

'I feel it too, Master,' said Eliza immediately.

They both took their lightsabers from their belts and ignited them. The front door of the Jode family home was wide open and the top hinge was broken. Eliza followed Kit into the house and they immediately searched the entire home. There was no one around.

'Master,' breathed Eliza heavily. 'What do you think happened?'

'I do not know,' he replied faintly. 'Split up and we'll each have another look around, alone.' He then looked to their guide, Aileen. 'Return to Ceza and inform him to send a warning to other communities. It may have already been too late to call us.'

Aileen nodded. Her face was full of panic and she quickly set off for the town centre. Kit looked back to Eliza. 'We should look around.'

Eliza nodded and started instantly. She looked for anything that could give them a clue as to what happened. Near the end of her search Eliza found herself at the back door. _Why didn't we look out the back? _She opened the back door and held her lightsaber in her hand firmly, keeping it in front of her. The grass was tall but Eliza could still see over it. She continued walking.

She moved cautiously past old children's toys and a small bicycle. Eliza soon stopped in her tracks, her sense of something being wrong felt stronger out here in the backyard. Eliza carefully looked around and noticed a smear of red across the white back wall of the house. Eliza walked over to it and looked closely. It was blood. She continued past the smear and noticed drops on the ground and her eyes followed the trail.

Her eyes widened as a body came to sight. She looked towards the back door. 'Master,' she called loudly.

Within seconds Kit joined her and he too saw the body. They approached together cautiously, knowing that the person who did this could be still here, watching them. Kit bent down to check the body on the ground. After a moment, Kit shook his head. He stood up and rolled the person over onto their back.

Eliza let out a small gasp. It was Ardree Jode. Kit gave her a grim look. 'He's dead,' he whispered. 'And he's body is still warm so I'm guessing this only happen very recently.' Eliza looked away from the body. He was much too young. Kit approached Eliza and looked down at her.

'Do not let this anger you,' he whispered quietly. 'You could not have known that this would happen, no one could have.'

Eliza nodded. She knew that but somehow it didn't help. She wanted to know who was responsible and right now, she had a pretty good idea of who it was. 'What do we do now?' asked Eliza, trying to get her mind onto something, anything else.

'I will return to the central office and speak with Ceza and I want you to return to the ship and send a message to the council,' he ordered sternly. 'Tell them to send back-up immediately if possible.'

'Yes, Master,' said Eliza, without argument. She nodded her head once to him and left quickly. Kit watched her for a moment before leaving also.

Eliza reached the ship quickly and she opened up the communications. She sent a signal to the Jedi and it was picked up almost instantly. She faced Yoda, Mace and a few others of the Council. She bowed to them but they spoke first.

'Padawan Linth,' said Mace quickly. 'Where is Master Fisto?'

'Masters, Master Fisto has gone to speak with the leader of all tribes once again and he wanted me to send a message to the Council,' she replied politely. 'He wanted to know if getting back-up here is possible at this moment.'

'Why, what has happened, young Padawan?' asked Eeth Koth, a small amount of alarm showing on his face.

'We spoke with both families and attempted to get a treaty in place, something they could both agree on so we could settle it peacefully but on the way back to the Jode family home we discovered it empty. They seemed to have left in a hurry and we don't quite know what happened and we found the youngest Jode child dead in the backyard. We do not know who killed him yet. Master believes the situation can no longer be contained and that back-up may be needed,' Eliza explained as quickly as possible.

The Jedi Masters momentarily looked at each. 'We shall send people immediately.'

Eliza bowed to them and once they disappeared she left the ship. On the way to the central office Eliza's thoughts began to stray to her family. She knew she shouldn't but she was curious all the same and the longer they were on this planet, the more Eliza felt as though something were going to go wrong. She didn't want to risk her family being hurt.

She knew her Master would disapprove but she turn off course and began walking to the community in which she saw her mother. Maybe she would show herself again, seeing that Eliza was alone. Once on the same street again she looked around and waited.

Eliza stayed longer but she could feel that no one was coming. Eliza licked her lips nervously and she continued to look around her. After at least an hour, Eliza closed her eyes, trying to feel for a connection and Eliza's eyes opened in surprise. She found one. She followed her sense and it took her to a small, run down shack. Eliza slowly walked to the front door and knocked.

It was opened quickly by the same woman she saw before. The woman gasped and her eyes widened. This time, Eliza managed to do something. She gave the woman a small smile.

'Are you really my mother?' she asked hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

'Yes,' the woman replied kindly. 'I would remember your face anywhere. You got your tattoos before going with the Jedi, I insisted and they allow it. They haven't changed.' She paused. 'Oh Elysabeth, my beautiful girl ... a Jedi.'

She smiled proudly and allowed Eliza inside the shack. Eliza couldn't believe her family were living like this. They stood in the lounge room and the woman faced Eliza again. 'Do you remember much?'

'About the family?' asked Eliza. 'No, not really,' she said not waiting for an answer.

'My name's Mira,' said the woman kindly. 'And you have two sisters, Andromeda, she's six years older than you and you have a younger sister, Ophelia, she's only five.'

'To replace me?' asked Eliza with a slight frown on her face.

Mira looked around sheepishly. 'Well, when the Jedi came for you I knew I wouldn't see you again and I eventually accepted that and your father and I decided to have another child.'

'And where is father?'

Mira hesitated. 'Well, he's no longer here. He ... died a few months ago. Your father, Petre was shot by an enemy that he had a few. He hasn't been caught. But your father would've been so proud of you, as am I.'

Eliza smiled, mostly from embarrassment. _Can you be proud of someone you hardly know?_ 'Does Andromeda remember me?' asked Eliza next.

'Yes,' replied Mira. 'For years, she asked why you didn't come home but eventually she understood about Jedi and their laws and things.'

'What about Ophelia?'

'She knows she has another sister but she doesn't know much about it. She doesn't quite understand about Jedi yet,' replied Mira.

Eliza heard a noise near the back and the sound grew. Two people came into the room, fighting with each other. Eliza frowned faintly.

'Get off me, you little runt!' shouted the older girl.

'I'm not the runt, you are!' the little girl retorted in anger.

'I cannot be a runt as I'm taller than y-'

She didn't finish her sentence as her eyes found another person here. Her eyes widened a little. She approached them and ignored the young girl still yapping at her legs. Eliza smiled at her politely.

'Hello, Andromeda,' said Eliza quietly.

'Elysabeth?' said Andromeda, unsurely.

Eliza just nodded. 'I thought I'd never see you again,' she whispered.

Eliza half shrugged. 'Well, I'm not actually supposed to be here and I cannot stay long. I-'

She was cut off by the little girl. 'Mum, who is this?'

'This is your other sister,' her mother replied quickly. 'Remember? I told you about her.'

Ophelia frowned heavily as she looked at Eliza, who knelt down to her. 'I would be confused too,' said Eliza gently. 'I didn't know I had another sister either.'

Ophelia smiled faintly and approached Eliza. She hugged her briefly before going to stand behind Andromeda's legs. Eliza stood up and faced her mother. She felt even more conflicted now that she knew them. She was a little upset about father not being here but that couldn't be help but she could help her family now.

'You all need to leave, now if possible,' said Eliza quickly.

'Why?' asked her mother, suddenly alarmed.

'Because I fear a war will break out between communities and this one will be in the firing line,' she said quickly. 'I am sure you know about the conflict between the Jode and Kordaye families. It hasn't seemed to end and not long ago we found the body of Ardree Jode.'

Mira gasped lightly and looked to her other two children and then back at Eliza before nodding her head rapidly. 'We shall leave then,' she decided instantly. 'There's a shelter not too far from here. Children, get some things you need. We have to leave.'

Andromeda grabbed Ophelia's hand and they both left the room quickly. Mira followed suit and Eliza waited. She walked to the window and looked out. She felt panic spread throughout her chest as she could see the signs of war already.

Mira was the first one back into the room and she placed her bag by the door. Within mere seconds, a loud explosion echoed outside and sounded dangerously close to the house. Eliza opened the front door and looked out. She could see members of the Zabrak military coming their way.

'We have to go now,' Eliza shouted so that her sisters could hear her.

They quickly emerged and they left the house together. Eliza ignited her blue lightsaber and her mother jumped from it. Eliza smiled faintly and they walked to the side, hoping not to be spotted but unknown to them, there were troops moving in all directions and not just to the Kordaye family home. Another explosion landed near them from a ship flying overhead.

'Come on,' she shouted to her family, wanting them to move faster.

Quickly, a guard blocked their view and went to speak on the radio. Eliza quickly jumped into action and sliced her lightsaber through him. He grunted in pain before quickly falling to the ground. Eliza began to run as did her family. Suddenly many more people emerged from their homes, panicking and crying, shouting for their loved ones. Eliza suddenly wondered how everything went so wrong, so quickly.

Eliza then jumped as more ships entered the atmosphere but they were republic ships and troops jumped from them landing on the ground and engaging the troops on the ground. The battle started and Eliza blocked all shots that came their way. Once they finally left the main scene they were on their way to a shelter but Eliza froze and turned as a shriek pierced her ears.

'OPHELIA! NO!'

Eliza watched in horror as her little sister ran from them, back towards the fighting. Eliza grabbed her mother, stopping her from going after her. 'No, I will go and find her. Go to the shelter, I will be there soon.'

Mira greatly hesitated before moving and Eliza once again urged them to leave. Once they began to run again Eliza turned back in search of her little sister but she didn't get far as she was grabbed not even half-way back to the shack.

'Padawan!' shouted Kit over the noise of the battle. 'Did you send the message to the Council?'

'Yes,' she replied loudly. 'How do you think the republic ships got here so quickly?' she asked in return. 'I haven't seen any other Jedi yet though.'

She made to run back to shack when Kit grabbed her again. 'Padawan, we must join and save more people from getting hurt.'

'I am trying!' she shouted to him. 'My little sister ran back here and I must find her.'

'You met them,' said Kit slowly, realising he should not have left her alone.

'I had too,' she shouted as an explosion went off near them.

'You know I told you not too and you eventually agreed it would be best.'

'Master, please,' said Eliza in desperation. 'I cannot argue about this now. My little sister is in there. She's just a child!'

Kit shook his head, knowing that what his Padawan was doing was wrong. 'Go and find her then, but do no linger, came back and find me when you're done.'

'I will,' shouted Eliza before running towards the shack.

She reached the shack quickly and frantically searched for Ophelia but she was nowhere to be seen. Eliza checked the backyard but there was also nothing and no one there. She returned to the front in time to see Ophelia running off again.

'Ophelia,' she shouted but she was not heard.

Eliza's panic grew as a few guards moved to intercept Ophelia, knowing that Eliza was after her. Eliza held her lightsaber at the ready and slowed down as Ophelia was scooped up by an officer. Eliza stood a few feet away from them and the guard holding her pointed his gun to Ophelia's neck. Eliza could see the fear within Ophelia's eyes.

'Let her go!' she shouted to the guard.

'And why would I do that, little Jedi?' he asked mockingly.

'Because you die if you don't,' threatened Eliza.

Kit looked over and noticed the situation his Padawan was in. Before long, other Jedi came to their aid and Kit was relieved they got here so quickly. He started to slowly make his way towards his Padawan, hoping she didn't do anything stupid until he got there.

Eliza's eyes narrowed as they continued to watch the guard holding her sister. She didn't waver in her emotion but she could feel her Master coming and this was something she didn't want him involved in. She could handle this herself. It was her responsibility.

'Put her down!' shouted Eliza.

'Oh, is that what you want me to do?' asked the guard mockingly. 'Oh, I hadn't realised. Well, maybe I should put her down....'

Eliza suddenly realised her choice of words but before she could say anymore, the guard pulled the trigger, shooting Ophelia in the neck. Eliza screamed but it changed nothing. Blood spurted in all directions, some of it splattering on Eliza's Jedi robes. Her eyes were wide as they watched Ophelia's now lifeless and bloody body fall to the ground as the guard realised his grip on her.

Anger flooded through Eliza's body and she rushed towards the three guards in front of her. She cut them down with her lightsaber in complete anger. All she wanted was revenge. Once they were dead she dropped her lightsaber and dropped to her knees. She lifted Ophelia's lifeless body held it to her own body. Ophelia was already starting to turn cold and her lips had turned deathly pale and her eyes remained opened. Eliza gently closed them.

She didn't seem to hear anything, including the battle going on around her and no one but Kit seemed to pay any attention to her. Eliza let her tears fall freely. She pressed her cheek to Ophelia's head.

By the time Kit was able to reach Eliza the Jedi had the battle under control and it was beginning to come to an end. The Zabrak military were seeing that they couldn't win against this. Kit looked down at his Padawan. He could still feel the anger within her. It was slowly turning into despair and grief, even though Eliza had just met her. He couldn't imagine that it would be easy to meet family and then have them murdered in front of you.

'We should leave,' said Kit quietly.

'No,' sobbed Eliza. 'I have to tell ... I have to tell ... them what ... happened,' she said, struggling.

Eliza stood and pick up Ophelia with her and held her firmly in her arms. Eliza could see other Jedi slowly circling around them, sensing her struggle and loss. Eliza walked away from all of them and eventually found the shelter her family were in. She called her mother's name and both she and her older sister came running into the small room Eliza was in.

She lay Ophelia down on a small bed and she walked away from Ophelia as her mother and sister entered the room. They both immediately looked the bed and Mira screamed and ran to Ophelia. She stroked her hair, her tears falling instantaneously.

'I'm sorry,' Eliza whispered, her voice closing from the effort of holding more of her own tears back.

Mira howled in agony as she held her young daughter. Eliza could no longer bear it and she looked to Andromeda who still stood in the doorway. She looked unable to move. Her face was lit up with shock and it remained there. Her tears came gradually as it set in. Andromeda walked over and looked down. She froze. Eliza watched them. It broke her heart.

She tore herself away and slipped out quietly. She wanted them to grieve in peace and without her around. Maybe if she hadn't shown up this wouldn't have happened. What had she done?

She returned to the central office where Kit and other Jedi were now and she stood beside him. He glanced at her but said nothing. Eliza kept her eyes and mind focused on Ceza Michqa as he was currently speaking.

'I am sorry to hear that it came to this,' he said sadly. 'I never meant for it to go this far but I am happy much of the community could be saved. What happened with the two families?' he asked slowly.

'We managed to find the Jode family. They were hiding with other family in another community. After speaking with them both families have decided to leave each other alone,' said Kit. 'If it stays that way, I do not know, but if anything arises then we ask that you contact us immediately.'

'And what about Ardree, he was killed, was he not?'

'Yes,' said Kit directly. 'We quickly learnt he had been killed by Jaxson Kordaye and he is currently being held by your policing force. What happens with him will be up to you.'

'How did Ardree die?' asked Ceza, greater sadness filling his face.

Kit paused before saying anything. 'By a knife,' he replied quietly. 'Jaxson stabbed him in the chest. It is likely that Ardree died instantly.'

The room turned silent and the meeting soon ended there. Eliza returned with Kit to the ship they arrived on and nothing was said between them and remained that way all the way back to Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eliza sat in the mediation room alone and breathed deeply. She played the battle of Iridonia over and over in her mind. She tried everything to justify her actions but nothing seemed to work. Eliza was now positive that things would have worked out differently, if she had just listened to her Master. She had been so sure of herself. So sure that he was wrong.

After hours of trying to relax Eliza exhaled sharply out of frustration. She felt similar to before, when her first Master had died but this time was a little different. The other feelings were stronger, more powerful and almost clearly telling her to change, to join them but Eliza knew it was wrong.

Since returning to Coruscant she had spoken to no one, not even to the Council. Kit had done all the talking; he sensed that she did not feel right. Eliza made no eye contact and once the meeting with the Council had ended Kit let her walk away from him. Now wasn't the time to talk with her. Kit and other members of the Council could feel her anger and were all apprehensive since feeling it.

Eliza started to wonder if there was a way to release her anger gently without anybody knowing it. She felt angry, at herself, at Kit, even towards the Council. She couldn't really be blamed for her actions while on the planet, could she?

She stood up from the small chair and left the room. She walked around the Jedi Temple alone. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this alone. She knew she felt this way when her first Master died, but somehow this time it felt a little different but she couldn't explain why. Was it because her Master's death hadn't been her fault?

She ignored the other Jedi that passed her and she just continued walking to nowhere. When she was just a youngling Eliza used to love the Temple and exploring and just walking around it but when she became a Padawan that changed. She never realised how hard being a Padawan would be.

After a while of being alone, Eliza felt a presence walking beside her. She turned her head and saw Eeth Koth. She bowed her head to him and he continued walking. Eeth placed his hands behind his back and observed Eliza before looking away.

'I'm sure meeting your family must have been hard,' he said quietly. 'I understand the feeling. I still have family on Iridonia. That's one of the reasons I wasn't there for that battle.'

Eliza nodded but said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say. Eeth stopped walking and Eliza joined him. He stood before her and stared her in the face. Eliza didn't look away.

'Padawan,' he said a little quieter. 'I understand you're feeling angry but believe me when I say that it's not a path you want to go down. After meeting my family, my attachment grew instantly and it had to be severed quickly. I was angry and I wanted nothing more than to give in but I am glad I did not.' He paused. 'I just wanted to give you some advice. I hope it helps in some way.'

'Thank you, Master Koth,' said Eliza softly, bowing to him.

She watched him walk away and she continued her walking around the Temple. She thought over his words. He had been through something similar. Hearing that helped a little but it didn't answer some of the questions that Eliza had though she was afraid to ask. She knew she should be thankful to even hear of his past at all. It only helped her understand that she would have to face this alone and that scared her.

After a little while longer, Eliza found herself outside the training room. She hesitated on whether do enter but she ultimately decided to. She watched as a few Younglings were practicing with their newly created lightsabers. Eliza wondered if either of them would get the chance to actually use it.

She quickly left, realising that she didn't really want to be there and she returned to her quarters. It was still afternoon but Eliza was tired and if her Master wanted to find her then he knew where she lived. She entered her bedroom and lay down on her single bed. She was tired and part of her hoped that the feelings and thoughts she had now would disappear if she went to sleep.

* * *

Eliza woke up several hours later. She sat up on her bed and looked around, confused. Something felt a little wrong and she quickly realised she woke up from someone knocking on the front door to her quarters. Eliza got off the bed and checked the time. It was almost one in the morning. She frowned as she walked to the door, grabbing her lightsaber on the way.

She cautiously walked to the front door and opened it, ready to use her lightsaber if necessary though she was sure it wouldn't be needed. She opened the door and peered out, her eyes meeting with her Master's. He gave her a smile and Eliza opened the door and let him inside. He nodded this thanks and stood in the small sitting room. Eliza quickly closed the door and joined him.

'Was there something you wanted, Master?' she asked looking at him.

He glanced over. 'I was looking for you earlier,' he said quietly. 'But I found you nowhere so I thought maybe you had returned here.'

'Did you need me for something?'

'I wanted to talk with you,' he said slowly, gauging her reaction.

'About what, Master?' she asked.

'About what happened on Iridonia,' said Kit slowly. 'I believe it's time for you to discuss it.'

'I would rather not, just yet,' said Eliza, moving away from him.

Kit did not move from his position. Eliza quickly learnt that she wasn't getting out of this conversation. They were going to talk about this whether she liked it or not. Eliza walked away from Kit and stepped out onto the small balcony and Kit joined her. Eliza looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled and looked down upon them brightly. Eliza sighed inwardly. She wished she were somewhere else right now.

'Padawan, we need, you need to talk about this,' he said correcting himself.

'I have nothing to say, Master,' said Eliza tightly. 'You already know how I'm feeling about this. I no longer want to discuss it.'

She turned her head she couldn't see him in her sight at all. She watched as ships flew around and people walked by the Temple. There definitely was something cold about this planet. She could feel it.

'Padawan,' said Kit softly, turning to her. 'This needs to be discussed.'

Eliza turned and walked back into the sitting room. Kit followed. 'I do not want to talk about this,' she repeated loudly. 'Why should I have to, because the Council think I should?'

'You disobeyed my orders,' said Kit firmly. 'I'm supposed to be your teacher and you're supposed to listen to me. You went against my wishes and you sought your family out. It was a mistake.'

Eliza turned to Kit, her eyes narrowed. 'Are you saying I killed my sister?'

'I'm saying it could have been avoided,' said Kit gently. 'You have to admit that it was wrong for you to go there, that it would have been better to keep your distance.'

'The Council should not have allowed me to even return there,' said Eliza, her voice rising. 'They must have known it would have a bad effect.'

'They were hoping you would be strong enough to resist, but they were wrong, they see that now,' said Kit. 'Although only Master Yoda freely admits that it was a mistake for them to send you there with me.'

Eliza turned away and sat down on the sofa. She placed her head in her hands as tears stung the back of her eyes and threatened to fall. She didn't want him to see this but it was obvious that he was not going to leave just yet. He moved away slightly to give her a little more space. He could tell she was upset but this conversation wasn't going to just vanish.

'Padawan, blaming yourself for her death will only lead you down a path I do not wish to see you follow,' said Kit softly. 'You need to let go.'

'How?' Eliza asked as some of her tears fell.

'Master Yoda once trained me to let go of everything I feared to lose and you must do the same.'

Something within Eliza snapped. She stood up and Force lifted the sofa from the floor and hurled it at wall near the entrance to the bathroom. Several windows smashed from the force of it and the bathroom door cracked and creaked. Kit jumped from his student's sudden outburst of pain and anger.

Eliza stood where she was and she panted hard. Anger still flooded her veins as she attempted to calm herself down. Kit dared not move any closer to her. She was agitated and angry enough.

'Padawan,' he started before being interrupted.

'NO,' Eliza shouted. 'I don't want to hear anymore from you!'

She paused as she took several more heavy breaths. 'I want you to leave and let me be.'

'I cannot do that,' said Kit slowly. 'Release your tension. Shout, scream, cry, I do not care but release it before you harm yourself or others.'

Tears flowed down Eliza's cheeks but she ignored them. She looked at Kit and she backed away from him further. She hit her bedroom door and she slid down it. She held her head in her hands and she stared at the floor as she finally spoke of how she felt.

'Master, forgive me,' she whispered. 'I never meant to disobey you but something told me I had to meet my family. The feeling was too strong and I was weak and I couldn't resist it. Once meeting them, it felt right but I quickly felt as though something was turning wrong and fast. I couldn't understand it at the time and I don't think I do still.

'I killed her,' she wept. 'My little sister ... dead ... because of me ... because of what I did. I wanted to meet them, I told them to flee. If I hadn't they might all be alive still. If I had done as you asked and nothing more than ... none of would have happened.'

Eliza brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them before placing her head onto her arms. She remained there and sobbed quietly. Kit watched her. He was unsure of what he should do. He hadn't encountered with this another Jedi before. He decided to let Eliza be but before leaving he did have a few words to say.

'Padawan,' he said steadily. 'What happened was not ... directly ... your fault. It is difficult to predict anyone's future and you wondering what would have happened if you did not meet them will never help you move on.'

He left and Eliza remained where she was, her sobs continuing. She couldn't look up at him when speaking, not like this. She heard him leave but still she did not move. Right now, she started to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Why would any of this happen otherwise? _Why am I being made to suffer?_

* * *

A couple of weeks later Eliza ventured out of her quarters and made her way to find her Master. Right now Eliza walked towards one of the gardens of the Temple. She had spent of lot of time alone, thinking about everything that had happened. She was happy that her Master gave her the time she needed, that he wasn't forcing anything from her.

She exited on the lower level to the side and found her Master there speaking with a couple Luminara Unduil and Plo Koon. Eliza looked around the garden. It was full of green and many other colours from all the flowers. The small waterfall in the corner flowed gently. Eliza loved the sound it made. It was calming. Kit quickly noticed his Padawan's presence and his briefly turned to look at her, as did the other two Master's.

Luminara and Plo left leaving only Kit and Eliza in the garden. A long look went between them before Eliza joined Kit's side. 'Master,' she started quietly. 'I want to apologise for my behaviour the last few weeks. I've never meant you any disrespect.'

'I know,' Kit replied quietly. 'How are you feeling?'

They continued to walk around the garden. Eliza smiled faintly. 'I am feeling much better, thank you, Master,' she replied. 'I know things on Iridonia could have been different but nothing I do or say now will change what did happen.'

'Good,' said Kit in the same quiet tone. 'Now remember, you could not control everyone else's actions, you could only control your own, and in saying that, your sister's death is not down to only your actions. I want you to understand that and accept it. You were not weak, you just need more training,' he added calmly.

'I do understand and accept it,' said Eliza.

They came to a stop and looked at each other. This time Eliza was able to hold his gaze. Eliza wasn't sure if she believed him on her not being weak. She really felt it when on Iridonia. 'Master, I've had a lot of time to think about this and I have finally come to see that you were correct. I just hope we can move past this.'

'Of course,' said Kit happily. 'Before we go further, I have been meaning to ask, your mother called you Elysabeth, why is that?'

'Couldn't you have just asked someone else?' asked Eliza with a small smile.

'Yes, I could have,' replied Kit in a gentle tone. 'But I thought since you are my Padawan, I would ask you myself when the opportunity presented itself.'

Eliza nodded. She felt kind of special by hearing that. 'Yes, my real name is Elysabeth but I've never liked it. I've always gone by Eliza.'

'You prefer it?' asked Kit, looking at her.

'Yes,' she said quietly.

'Very well,' said Kit with a small smile. 'I think we should pick up your training where we left off. I think we should go to the training room. It had been a while since you've used your lightsaber.'

Eliza nodded and together they walked to the training room within the Temple. Eliza felt a little sheepish. She hadn't used her lightsaber since being on Iridonia. For a while it didn't feel like it belonged to her. She no longer felt like herself, like the Jedi she was supposed to be but after this time alone, Eliza realised she was a Jedi and she was becoming who she was supposed to be. She didn't want to walk the dark path and she was proud of herself for resisting it. It was one of the best things she had done during her training yet and she hoped that Kit recognised it.

* * *

A few weeks later, Eliza was called to the Council chambers alone. It had her worried. _Had I done something wrong?_ She slowly walked there. She wondered if her Master knew what was about to happen. Eliza just prayed that he wasn't giving up on being her Master.

When she reached the double glass doors they opened and Eliza entered without hesitation. She stood before the Council and bowed to them.

'Young Padawan,' said Yoda politely. 'A new mission we have for you.'

Eliza was confused. She looked around subtly and saw Kit sitting on the Council. _Wasn't he going with me?_ The Council noticed. 'We would like you to accompany Anakin Skywalker on this mission. His own Padawan is injured and unable to accompany him,' said Mace Windu, answering the question within Eliza's head.

'Why not send a Jedi Knight or a Master with him?' asked Eliza quietly.

'We feel this is best,' said Mace. 'A Knight or Master might attract too much unwanted attention but we cannot send him alone and we have chosen you to go with him. We are sending you to the planet Endex. The indigenous people there have had reports of Sith being on their planet and they have asked us to investigate. The queen on the world is feeling threatened and we have to eliminate that worry quickly. Anakin knows the details and will meet you at his ship in the morning.'

Eliza bowed the Council and left, knowing that the meeting was finished. She returned to her quarters and sat down on her sofa. She had been with Anakin before. She knew much about him but not personally. She had to admit that she was nervous.

* * *

The next morning Eliza was up much earlier than usual and she made her way to the mediation room. The room was empty and Eliza was glad of it. She sat down on one of the small seats and she was able to relax quickly. She breathed deeply and cleared her mind of all thoughts and all her concerns and concentrated on what could possibly happen on this mission.

Eliza heard the mediation room door open and the soft footsteps that approached her. They stopped and Eliza opened her eyes. She gave Obi-Wan Kenobi a small smile as she watched him sit down beside her. He returned the smile. Eliza relaxed her pose and kept her eyes on him.

'Good morning, Master Kenobi,' she said politely.

'Morning,' he replied. 'Are you ready for this mission?'

'Yes, I think so.'

Obi-Wan smiled a little more and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle a little. 'I just wanted to make sure you're alright about going with Anakin.'

'You trained him,' said Eliza slowly.

'Yes, I did,' said Obi-Wan. 'And I know Anakin can be stubborn and he may seem domineering but listen to him. He's a good Jedi. He knows what he's doing.'

Eliza nodded her head and they left the room together. Obi-Wan accompanied her down to Anakin's ship and she noticed Kit was there also. He turned as he heard her approach. She noticed Anakin was there also, waiting for her, his arms folded across his chest. For some reason, he didn't look too impressed.

'You're late,' he said roughly,

'Anakin,' said Obi-Wan softly with a slight head shake.

Anakin rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Kit walked to Eliza and gave her a small smile. 'You'll be fine. Just listen to him and you'll be fine.'

Eliza nodded and walked over to Anakin. 'Master Skywalker,' she said with a head nod.

'Padawan,' he said through gritted teeth.

They walked up the ramp together. 'May the Force be with you both,' said Kit watching them.

Anakin turned and walked backwards. 'May the Force be with you also.'

They entered the ship and Anakin went straight to the controls. Eliza sat down in the seat beside him but she touched nothing. She wasn't a very good flyer. She knew Anakin was and it made her feel much better about going with him on this mission.

Not long after leaving Eliza turned as a droid walked towards them. He looked at Eliza, silent for a moment, wondering if he should know her.

Anakin cleared his throat. 'C-3PO, this is Eliza Linth, a Padawan I was told to take with me. Padawan, this is the droid I built when I was younger. He's a protocol droid and I'm sure we may need one when on the planet.'

Eliza looked from Anakin to the droid. He was a bright gold and shiny. Eliza gave him a slight head nod but said nothing. The droid paused for another moment, still looking at her.

'Good to meet you, Miss Linth,' it said before going on about its business.

Once they left Coruscant's atmosphere Anakin side-looked Eliza but he said nothing. Eliza noticed and she turned her head to look at him. Anakin was still young and quite good-looking, for a human.

'What happened your Padawan?' Eliza asked quietly.

'Let's just focus on the mission, alright?'

'Alright,' said Eliza under her breath.

She could tell Anakin was in no way impressed by having to go on this mission with her though she was unsure of the reason why. Had she done something to offend him? She didn't think it possible as they had hardly spoken or seen each other before.

When they arrived at the planet Endex, Eliza looked out of the ship eagerly, wondering what this world contained. She had never heard of the planet before. She was a little curious. As they landed Eliza could feel her nervousness mounting. She wasn't sure if it actually was from being nervous or something else. She ignored it and once they came to a stop she followed Anakin off the ship. All that Eliza could see were rocky canyons everywhere. The planet looked dusty and rough and there didn't seem to be much of a civilisation at all on the planet.

Eliza continued to follow Anakin and they eventually reached what looked to be a large cave. Eliza gave him a questionable look, wondering if they really had to go in there. Anakin didn't look at her as he continued walking after a moment's pause. They didn't get too far into the cave before they were stopped. Eliza turned and noticed C-3PO coming up behind them.

Eliza looked over the creature that had stopped them. She had never seen one like it before. They were tall, with lanky frames covered in a hardened exoskeleton. They seemed to shimmer a metallic-jade colour, judging from the small light coming in from the entrance of the cave. Eliza noticed that extending from its abdomen to its wrist was a thin chitinous membrane that perhaps allowed limited gliding capacity. She also noticed many spikes extending from the exoskeleton; on the head, torso and limbs.

It spoke but it was nothing that Eliza or Anakin could understand. Anakin looked to the droid and he spoke quickly and confidently. 'The Entymal queen has requested you be brought to her immediately. Any violent action by you will be taken as hostile against them and it will not be tolerated.'

'Then take us to the queen,' said Anakin.

The nervousness that Eliza felt was growing and it felt stronger now that they were inside the cave. The three of them followed the creature down the long passage way of the cave. It led them to a three way opening but they continued down, into the middle one. The inside of the cave seemed just as rocky and dusty as the outside. Eliza looked around as they walked and she couldn't help but look in disgust as huge sacks hung from the sides of the caves. Eliza could only guess what was inside and she was sure she didn't really want to know.

They eventually reached the end of the passage way and they came to a large opening, which surprised both Eliza and Anakin. Thousands of Entymal workers were within the large area, all working together, although Eliza and Anakin were unsure of the goal but it wasn't why they were here. The queen was quite noticeable as she was the largest of the Entymal's there.

She was dark green in colour and her eyes seemed a white opaque. She sat on a large, circular platform and had many other Entymals surrounding her. Eliza was unsure if they were male or female. The queen turned to them as their presence became known to her but Eliza didn't know if she could see them or not. It worried her. _What if they did something wrong?_

They Entymal that showed them the way here bowed and spoke to the queen before the queen payed attention to them properly. Anakin stepped forwards and inwardly, Eliza sighed, grateful that she wasn't the one who had to do it.

'C-3PO, translate this exactly,' he said quietly. 'I don't want any misunderstandings.'

'Of course, Master Anakin,' replied the droid.

'Your majesty, we come in peace. We have been sent by the Jedi Council to see what we can do to help.'

They both waited as C-3PO translated and they waited for the response. The droid turned to them. 'The queen requests that you check out the regions to the south. There have been too many sightings of Sith on the planet. They would like you to check out the area and kill them before returning here with the news.'

'Tell her we shall do what she asks and we will begin our search immediately,' said Anakin strongly.

C-3PO relayed the message instantly and the queen sent them on their way though without C-3PO. The queen wanted him to stay behind, to make sure they completed their mission. Anakin looked back a couple of times and Eliza sensed his concern for his droid but she said nothing.

They left the cave and headed towards the south on foot. 'Master?' she asked hesitantly.

'What?'

'Why are we travelling on foot?'

'It's safer and more covert,' he said shortly. 'Besides, do you have a better way?' he asked sharply.

Eliza shook her head to his question and they continued in silence. She wondered why he seemed cold to her. They walked through the rocky canyons and Eliza started to wonder how anyone could live here. In a way, it reminded her of Iridonia except the people there lived on flat surfaces. On this planet Eliza was sure that wouldn't be possible unless it was smoothed out manually. When reaching the south part that the queen was supposedly talking about Eliza stopped as Anakin tugged on her sleeve.

'Stop,' he whispered.

'I don't sense anything,' said Eliza. She attempted to walk again but Anakin tightened his grip on her.

'I said stop,' he said firmer.

Eliza came to a complete stop, annoyed with his tone. 'What is it?'

'Up there,' said Anakin quietly, nodding his head towards the large canyon in front of them.

'Then let's have a look,' suggested Eliza.

She started walking towards the canyon and Anakin sighed in frustration. He moved quickly and caught up with Eliza, grabbing her sleeve again. Eliza pulled away from him.

'What's with you and grabbing me?' she asked loudly.

'You cannot just go walking into a situation you know nothing about,' said Anakin just as loud.

Eliza bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. 'What do you suggest then?' asked Eliza, a little calmer.

'I suggest we go around,' said Anakin looking at Eliza. 'They could have it trapped anywhere.'

'Does that include the going around parts?' asked Eliza.

Anakin gave her a hard look but he looked away and gestured for her to follow him. She did after instantly regretting what she said to him. It was rude and she shouldn't have said it. She followed him around the large canyon and quickly voices could be heard. A look passed between Eliza and Anakin though they remained quiet so they wouldn't be heard in return.

They walked around the edge as far as possible and they crouched down, just able to see what was happening. Eliza's eyes widened.

'Do you see that?' she whispered.

Anakin nodded. 'General Grievous.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Eliza glanced at Anakin. His eyes were glued to the figure of General Grievous and they were slowly narrowing. Eliza shifted her weight as they continued to kneel.

'Master,' she breathed heavily. 'What should we do?'

'Let's move away before we're spotted,' said Anakin quickly.

He moved swiftly from their position and Eliza paused for a moment before following. They put a good distance between themselves and the large canyon before speaking. Eliza looked at Anakin but he was looking into the distance, deep in thought.

'So, what should we do?' she asked, repeating her previous question.

Anakin took a moment before answering the question. 'I think we should explore a little.'

'Shouldn't we tell the Council that Grievous is here?' asked Eliza.

'Not yet, all we know is that he is here,' said Anakin, now looking at her. 'Other than that we have nothing to tell them.' Anakin paused again, his eyes lingering upon Eliza. 'Do you argue this much with Master Fisto?'

Anakin didn't wait for an answer. He walked back towards the large canyon. Eliza stayed in the same spot as she took a deep breath and shook her head. So that's his problem with her. He knew about what happened on Iridonia, though she was unsure if Anakin was there. Eliza realised that Anakin's opinions on her must have been pretty low.

She walked to where Anakin stood and she silently looked to him. Anakin viewed his options and he looked down to see the depths of the canyon. 'Follow me.'

Eliza followed him to the side of the canyon and he jumped down onto a ledge not far from the top. Eliza followed and landed safely onto the ledge. They jumped down a few more until they were one above Grievous. Eliza was relieved that their presence had not yet been noticed and she only hoped that it remained that way.

They walked along a small ledge near them and crouched down as they listened to the voices and people below.

'This is what Count Dooku wishes,' said a deep, almost calming voice. 'And it's what shall be done.'

'But we do not have the resources and....'

'I do not care for your excuses!' the deep voice shouted. 'You will all do as you are told. There will be no second chances for anyone.'

The voices continued to talk but they were slowly getting fainter. Anakin looked at Eliza. 'Stay here. I'm going to have a small look around. If I'm not back within an hour, contact the Council.'

Eliza was about to argue but the look on Anakin's face changed and she closed her mouth and nodded. He left swiftly and Eliza sighed and moved into a corner near the spot they had been crouching. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her arms around them.

_One problem with being a Jedi was all the waiting. _Eliza knew she wasn't the most patient person but she was trying. On this mission she was determined to listen to Anakin and to try not to argue with him. On her last mission she didn't listen to her Master and it cost her much. This time was going to be different. She was going to make sure of it.

After an hour Eliza was still waiting for Anakin. She moved and went to the ledge of rock above her. She scanned the other ones that she could see but there was no way for her to leave. She wouldn't be able to contact the Council just yet. Eliza swore under her breath and a small amount of panic set in. What was she going to do now?

She secured her lightsaber and went back to the hiding place they used. She checked the area below and jumped off when it was clear. The place down here on this level definitely looked like it belong to the Sith. Eliza walked towards the door closest to her and she felt for a presence on the other side. She could only feel a couple. She used the Force to pull the door open and moved away from it.

'What was that?' asked a guard.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her. She took her lightsaber off her belt and ignited it. Once the guards came through the door she took care of them. She searched them for a key or something but found nothing. She moved inside the room and quickly realised her mistake.

An alarm rang out throughout the small complex, alerting everyone to her presence. Eliza shook her head, hating her own stupidity and ran through the only other door in the room. She killed the guards within before several more came through the door. She fought against them but she stopped when they suddenly stopped firing and backed away from her.

She frowned but kept her lightsaber at the ready. A cold and cruel sounding laugh then filled the space of the room. It sent a small chill down Eliza's spine. She knew she wasn't going to like what was coming. She watched as a figure cloaked in a black robe walked towards her and stopped. The guards moved around the person.

'I knew there would be another one,' the figure said.

Eliza's eyes widened a little. It was the same deep voice they had heard earlier. Eliza remained quiet and the person laughed again. He removed his robe to reveal himself. It was a tall, male Togruta. His red skin seemed to glow a blood red and his eyes were a deep, cruel yellow.

'Allow me to introduce myself,' he said, almost politely. 'I am Darth Desaevio and welcome to my hideout which you have discovered. You have the look of a Padawan about you but the Jedi you're with ... I'm guessing you are not his Padawan.'

'Where is he?' asked Eliza, eventually gaining the courage to speak.

'Oh, he is safe,' said Darth Desaevio. 'But for how long, depends on you.'

'I don't understand,' said Eliza quietly.

Desaevio's face twisted into an evil smile as he removed his lightsaber and igniting it. It was a double bladed saber and it glowed a bright red. 'Want to surrender?' he asked smugly.

'Never,' said Eliza defiantly.

Desaevio laughed and engaged Eliza into combat. Their lightsabers met several times fiercely and Eliza gradually struggled to keep up with him. Desaevio kicked Eliza in the side and she fell heavily to the ground, gasping as she went. She managed to get up and face him again. A smile played across his lips as he watched her valiant effort.

'You're a brave one,' he commented slyly.

Eliza panted and she tried to get her breath back quickly. She remained quiet and kept her eyes on him. Desaevio's smile widened slowly. 'Ahhh.... I can sense its mark now,' he said unhurriedly. 'It left you feeling empty and alone.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Eliza frowning.

'I'm talking about your longing, your wanting to be on my side of the Force,' he said, answering her question. 'I feel its presence on you strongly. The acts of the past have left their mark, the loss of a mentor, a loved one and now loneliness, wondering and fear.'

_How could he know that?_

Eliza's eyes narrowed distrustfully. She held her lightsaber up again and Desaevio laughed. 'You cannot hide your feelings from me, little Jedi,' he said mockingly. 'I sense your concern and worry right now and you fear of dying at my hand.'

'I do not fear you,' said Eliza quietly.

'Keep lying to yourself, little Jedi, they will do you no good.'

Desaevio moved swiftly and connected his lightsaber to Eliza's once again. Desaevio pushed hard against Eliza and she gave way. She fell backwards, her lightsaber flung from her hands and landed near one of the open doorways. Desaevio laughed again, quite amused as he watched her.

'At least the other Jedi put up a fight,' he said lightly. 'I wouldn't call this much of a fight. I win too easily.'

Eliza panicked and she looked around, desperate to find something to help her right now. Quickly, she spotted a loose looking vent on the opposite side. Desaevio walked towards her, unknown to what she was looking at. Eliza acted quickly and used the Force to pull part of the vent off the wall and flung it towards Desaevio. He avoided it, cutting it with his lightsaber but within the vent lay steam which burst out and filled the room.

Eliza moved hastily and ran towards the doorway where her lightsaber lay. She retrieved it and ran from the room while using the Force again to take Anakin's lightsaber from Desaevio. She ran from the room and put a few rooms between them. The one she was now in was empty. She deactivated her lightsaber and placed it back onto her belt.

Eliza knew she couldn't stay where she was so she continued to look around, making sure not to go back in the direction she just left. After several minutes Eliza found a wall terminal. She locked on and managed to slice it open. She found the map and brought in onto the screen. She quickly learnt she wasn't far from the holding cells. She made a memory of where to go and logged out of the terminal. She swapped the lightsabers, taking hold of her own and placing Anakin's on her belt and set off towards the holding cells.

When Eliza knew she was half-way there she stopped. She could hear more voices and they were coming her way. She backed herself against the walls and eventually two shadows crept along the wall towards her. Silently, Eliza moved and striked the guards down quickly before continuing towards the holding cells.

She eventually made it to the holding cells and she deactivated the lock on the door. It swished open and Eliza entered. Her eyes found Anakin instantly. He lifted his head and looked at her. A look of surprise passed over his face as Eliza approached him and cut the chains holding him with her lightsaber. Anakin rubbed his wrists and accepted his lightsaber back from Eliza with a head nod.

'How did you get here?'

'I ran,' said Eliza sheepishly.

'Did you meet our new friend?' he asked as they walked towards the door.

Eliza nodded. 'I fought him but I knew I couldn't win. So I made a distraction and ran off, grabbing your lightsaber on the way.'

Anakin gave her another surprised look but said nothing. 'Did you contact the Council?'

'No,' said Eliza simply.

'No? What do you mean no?' asked Anakin crossly.

'It's the first thing I attempted to do when you didn't come back,' said Eliza quickly. 'But I wasn't able to get back up there. There were too many guards blocking my way so I figured this might have been the easier option.'

'And was it?' asked Anakin, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm not sure yet,' said Eliza honestly.

'Come on then,' said Anakin. 'We have to get out of here.'

'What about the Sith Lord?' asked Eliza worriedly.

'We can't do anything about it now,' replied Anakin. 'Let's worry about getting out of here first and then dealing with the Sith Lord.'

Eliza nodded and once again took the role of following him. They walked back down the way Eliza had arrived there and continued until they reached the outside of the complex. Anakin stopped and Eliza stopped suddenly, almost running into him. She looked at him. His facial expression was one of deep concentration.

'He's here,' Anakin whispered.

The same laugh as before filled Eliza's ears. She almost felt her heart stop and the only thing that kept it going was the knowledge that Anakin was now here with her. She wouldn't have to face him alone again. He walked out, showing himself to them again, the smile still present on his face.

'Not you again,' said Anakin playfully.

'Don't get arrogant now Jedi,' said Desaevio. 'You lost to me as did the little Jedi.'

'Yes, but that was both of us separately. Why not take us together?' said Anakin, a challenging smile appearing on his face.

'Would be my pleasure,' said Desaevio, his smile slowly fading as his eyes narrowed.

Without warning Anakin rushed forwards and engaged Desaevio in battle quickly. Eliza wasn't far behind. Together they fought against him, slashing their lightsabers in an attempted to hit him. Within minutes Eliza was kicked in the stomach and Force pushed away while Anakin continued to fight him. He turned to her when possible while still fighting.

'Get back to the ship!' he yelled.

Eliza hesitated but obeyed his order. He was in charge and Eliza had no plan to disobey another person. Eliza jumped her way to the top of the canyon, killing any troops or guards in her path. When she reached the top she looked back down to where Anakin was. He was still engaging Desaevio in battle.

Eliza clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt and ran towards the ship. Half-way there she came to an abrupt halt. There were many Entymals standing in front of her. She didn't reach for her lightsaber knowing it could trigger a hostile event. After several moments, none of them had yet moved but C-3PO slowly walked over to her and she couldn't help but notice the queen was following.

They both stopped near her. Eliza wondered what they could want. C-3PO stood between them and looked to Eliza as he spoke. 'The exalted queen would like to know why the Sith have not been executed.'

'We have found a Sith Lord in a secret base on the planet,' said Eliza steadily, though her breathing was hard. 'I have been instructed to contact the Jedi Council. We are still going to help you but we are going to need more assistance.'

C-3PO relayed the message but the response did not seem promising. 'The queen says that the Jedi should already be capable of getting rid of them without bringing more of you to their planet.'

Eliza sighed under her breath. 'The threat is greater than you know,' said Eliza as politely as possible. 'Please, just let us do what is needed and we will leave peacefully.'

The next reply was a little better. 'The queen requests that you be gone by the next sundown,' said C-3PO gently.

'Tell her we shall try.'

The message was given and Eliza was allowed to pass through them although she moved carefully as they continued to surround her. She eventually made it back to Anakin's ship and boarded. She turned the communications on and it was answered by Luminara Unduli.

'Padawan,' she said instantly. 'What has happened?'

'We're still on Endex,' replied Eliza. 'Master Skywalker and I found a secret hideout and we're currently in a little trouble. There is a Sith Lord on this planet as well as General Grievous. Master Skywalker told me to return and send a message though I am unsure of what he wanted me to say.'

Luminara seemed slightly shaken but she quickly regained her composure and nodded to Eliza. 'I shall inform the others at once. Wait where you are,' she ordered.

Eliza nodded and the silvery figure of Luminara disappeared. Eliza walked back down the ramp and looked out into the distance. There was no sign of Anakin. Eliza felt a little panicky but she breathed deeply several times in an attempt to calm herself down. Eliza hoped that Anakin was alright. She felt a little conflicted. Part of her wanted to go and help but she had two orders and both were telling her to stay where she was.

Several minutes passed and Eliza's feelings of panic escalated. She was about to leave the ship before hearing the communication system beep and she ran towards it. It came alive instantly and Mace Windu appeared before her.

'Young Padawan,' he started, getting straight to the point. 'You are to remain where you are until Master Kenobi arrives. He is near the sector you are in. Wait for him before you do anything more.'

'Yes, Master,' said Eliza quietly.

Mace Windu disappeared and Eliza sighed. The same panicky feeling was returning along with a sense of helplessness. She wanted to help Anakin. Anything could have happened to him by now, though she did know that he was more competent to deal with this threat than she was. She stepped through the ship softly and sat down in the passenger seat.

She stared blankly outside the view window and sighed again. She placed her hands on her abdomen one on top of the other. Her lips were thin as she pressed them together tightly. She was nervous. She leaned her head back within seconds of relaxing flashes of memories passed through her mind.

It began with her first Master. He was becoming an unusual presence in her mind though the reminder of his death no longer seemed that bad. Of course, she still thought about it. How could she not? But the feelings of thinking about it were changing, though very slowly.

A thought of Master Fisto flashed within her mind. A small frown appeared on her face as she concentrated on him. Compared to other Masters, Kit did seem different and Eliza didn't just mean his species. His overall demeanour as a Jedi seemed different to other Jedi that she had met. Her first Master was a tough Mentor, though Eliza learnt well from his teachings.

But with Kit, the teachings with Lestin, seemed pointless now. Kit seemed to be teaching her things she should have already known. It made her feel as though she had failed in some way. Was Lestin's teaching methods wrong or did she misinterpret them?

Eliza's mind then turned to Anakin. Coming on this mission didn't seem like a big deal but she quickly learnt that Anakin didn't seem to have much of an opinion of her. Eliza had hoped to change it but for some reason it seemed unlikely. She continually wondered why he didn't seem to like her.

Eliza was jerked from her thoughts as a footstep echoed around the ship behind her. She jumped from her seat and whipped out her lightsaber, igniting it and moving to an attack position. She quickly deactivated it when realising her mistake. It was only Obi-Wan Kenobi. He gave her a small smile.

'I didn't mean to startle you,' he said with a wry smile. 'I'm surprised you didn't sense me coming.'

'I'm sorry, Master Kenobi,' said Eliza, embarrassed. 'I was lost in my thoughts.'

'Try not to make a habit of it,' said Obi-Wan, his smile still present.

Eliza returned the small smile and nodded. Quickly, Obi-Wan's face turned serious. He looked around. 'So, Anakin isn't with you I see.'

'The last time I saw him he was duelling with Darth Desaevio,' said Eliza.

'Start from the beginning,' said Obi-Wan, his blue eyes fixed upon her.

Eliza nodded and breathed deeply. 'We arrived and we went to meet with the Entymals, the indigenous people, straight away and the queen told us there were Sith on the planet and that they were towards the south. We began walking in that direction and eventually came across a large canyon. Immediately we heard voices and it was of the Sith Lord. We also could see General Grievous although we haven't seen him since that first time. Master Skywalker went into the facility to have a look and said that if he wasn't back within an hour then I should contact the Jedi.

'He didn't come back and on my way back to the ship I saw countless of guards in my path and I thought the easier option would be to look for Master Skywalker myself. I ran into Darth Desaevio and managed to get away with Master Skywalker's lightsaber. I found him in the holding cells and released him. We were then making our way back to the ship when we met Desaevio again, together. We both attacked, though I was quickly pushed away and Master Skywalker told me to go to the ship and send a message.'

Eliza took another deep breath and waited. Obi-Wan seemed impressed for some reason but the look quickly disappeared. Obi-Wan paced the ship lightly and frowned as he thought. Eliza patiently watched as he ran a hand through his beard. She opened her mouth but closed it, knowing that the decision of what to do was not up to her.

'Want to say something?' asked Obi-Wan. Her look of hesitation and her open mouth didn't go unnoticed.

Eliza hesitated again, wondering if she was in her right to express her thoughts on what they should do right now. 'Master, I just wonder if this is something that shouldn't be dealt with now.'

'What do you mean?' asked Obi-Wan, moving a little closer to her.

'I mean, I think we should go in there, get Master Skywalker and leave. I believe that ... another plan is in order. I don't think this could be dealt with here, on this planet, though it makes me unsure about what we would say to the indigenous people. They want the Sith gone and if we don't do that then ... well, I don't know what would happen.'

Obi-Wan seemed to think her words over. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought for another moment before nodding his head slowly. 'Lead the way,' he said eventually.

Eliza nodded and they left the ship together. Eliza glanced to her left and noticed Obi-Wan's ship sitting not far was Anakin's. They walked side by side, in step together. 'So, what's the plan, Master Kenobi,' asked Eliza, breaking the uncomfortable silence she felt.

'To get Anakin out of there,' he said summarily.

'Right,' Eliza muttered under her breath.

Once reaching the canyon Eliza made sure it was clear before taking Obi-Wan down to the level she and Anakin ended up one the first time. They went to the small corner and could now see down near the entrance of the facility. 'It appears unguarded.'

'Don't assume anything, Padawan,' said Obi-Wan quickly. 'That's what they could be counting on.'

Eliza nodded and they stayed where they were as they waited for something, anything to give them a clue as to what was going on but nothing seemed to happen. 'Is there a main room inside the facility?' asked Obi-Wan.

Eliza shrugged. 'I didn't really pay much attention to anything last time. I was mainly focused on how to get out of there.'

A small amused smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he looked at Eliza. 'Then I suggest we have a look,' he said quickly but before moving Eliza knew he had more to say. 'Alright, once inside, we'll find out where everyone is and once established you'll go to the holding cell and see if Anakin is once again there. I will distract the Sith Lord and Grievous, if he's around, and I'll meet you back at the ships.'

Eliza nodded and Obi-Wan left the corner and Eliza followed. They both removed their lightsabers and entered the facility. The first few rooms they searched, there was no one around. It appeared deserted. They continued through many rooms and instantly stopped once voices were heard. They approached the voices and they both listened.

'_This is taking too long,' said General Grievous. 'Count Dooku demands progress and keeping this one Jedi here alive is not moving things forward.'_

'_I am his apprentice,' said Darth Desaevio dangerously. 'I decide what is to be done here. There is still another Jedi out there, a Padawan, and I will not let her escape.'_

'_What if she already has?' asked Grievous. _

'_She won't leave without permission,' said Desaevio knowingly. 'She will contact the Jedi and they will likely send someone else to assist her. We are to wait for them and take them prisoner too. Why have one Jedi when you can have three?'_

_Grievous growled low in his throat and stalked from the room. Desaevio smiled triumphantly as he watched. It tasted like victory, sweet and pleasurable. He couldn't wait to catch the other two Jedi._

Eliza glanced at Obi-Wan though he was already looking at her. They moved away from the door and into the next empty room. Eliza gripped her lightsaber tightly, the back of her hand turned whiter than normal. 'Now is the time,' said Obi-Wan quickly. 'I'll go in there and face Desaevio. You find Anakin and head straight for the ships.'

'What about the Entymals and the queen?' asked Eliza rapidly.

'There's nothing we can do about that now,' said Obi-Wan quickly. 'Let's go.'

Eliza nodded and ran towards the holding cells. She remembered the way there and opened the door. She entered the room and found Anakin. He was in the same place as before. She ran over and released him from his bonds. Anakin's face showed slight embarrassment. They walked to the door but Eliza suddenly stopped.

'Master,' she whispered to Anakin. 'Do you hear that?'

Anakin stopped his movements and listened. 'Yes, I do,' he said quietly. 'It sounds like one of those creatures.'

'Maybe if we free it, the queen would be grateful,' said Eliza, hopefully.

'That's just what I was thinking although ... it still may not be good enough.'

They headed towards the sound. It was coming from beyond another door within the holding cell. 'Give me your lightsaber,' said Anakin roughly.

Eliza handed it over and Anakin used it to make a hole in the door. The large piece fell through and Anakin stepped inside. Eliza looked inside but didn't move. Eliza could see one of the Entymals. It was being held against the wall crudely and judging from the squealing it made, Eliza guessed it was in pain. Anakin cut the chains holding the creature and it appeared to fall to the ground unconscious. Anakin sighed in annoyance and he threw Eliza's lightsaber back to her and scooped the creature into his arms.

They left the holding cells and left the facility. 'How did you get back here?' asked Anakin once they were outside.

'I sent a message to the Council and they sent Master Kenobi here,' replied Eliza. 'They said he was in a sector close to us. He's here now. He told me to get you and go straight back to the ships.'

'Then let's go back to the ships,' said Anakin.

They made their way towards the top of the canyon and then began to run towards the ships. Eliza could hear Anakin panting. She was breathing heavily also but she knew it was a bit easier for her. She wasn't carrying any extra weight whereas Anakin was.

They reached the ship and Anakin set the creature down onto the ground. It appeared to be breathing but otherwise it did not move. Eliza glanced around, feeling slightly panicky but within minutes, Obi-Wan came into sight, running towards them. Anakin moved forwards and met his old Master half-way and walked back to the ship with him.

Obi-Wan glanced down at the creature on the ground. 'What is that?' he asked looking at Anakin.

'One of the locals,' Anakin replied.

'An Entymal,' said Eliza quietly. 'He was in a room off the holding cell.'

'Well, I'm sure the queen will be pleased,' said Obi-Wan happily.

'Not if they find out that we haven't done as they asked,' said Anakin pessimistically. 'So, what happened down there?'

'Well, he is definitely a Sith Lord and a well trained one too,' said Obi-Wan exasperatedly. 'I'm guessing he's definitely Count Dooku's new apprentice. The fighting style was similar. We have to go back to the Council and tell them what has happened and that we have a new threat.'

'Master Yoda will be thrilled,' said Anakin sarcastically.

'No doubt,' said Obi-Wan. 'I think we should get this one home first.'

'And pick up C-3PO on the way,' added Anakin.

Anakin picked up the creature again and they began walking and Eliza gradually followed. She knew Obi-Wan was once Anakin's teacher and that they clicked well but seeing it was a different thing to hearing about it. She shook her head. She felt a little left out. Now both together they seemed to have everything under control. She walked behind both of them as they walked towards the caves.

They walked down the same long path and ended up before the queen again. C-3PO was standing in the same position in which they left him. Anakin stepped forwards and placed the Entymal before the queen. Eliza remained behind them and watched. The queen appeared outraged.

'C-3PO, tell the queen that we found him within a holding cell in the facility,' said Anakin in a strong voice.

He relayed the message and the reply came swiftly. C-3PO turned to them. 'The high exalted queen offers her thanks in the rescue of her son and wants to know if the Sith have been taken care of.'

Anakin hesitated and he looked to Obi-Wan who then stepped forwards. 'No, the Sith are still on the planet. They are too strong for us right now. This is not the most opportune moment. I have faith they will be leaving this planet soon anyway since we all know they are here.'

The queen again replied quickly. 'The queen wished to know who you are,' said C-3PO.

'I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Council asked me to assist. I apologise for any confusion.'

C-3PO relayed the message but this time, the queen paused. 'The queen will have her people keep an eye out for the Sith and if they remain you will be contacted once again. And she thanks you again for the rescue of her son.'

All three of them bowed to the queen and they were able to leave, taking C-3PO with them. They reached the ships again and stopped.

'Why didn't the queen mention having a missing son in the first place?' asked Anakin suddenly.

'Perhaps she already thought him dead,' said Obi-Wan trying to offer some insight. 'We don't know much about their society and way of doing things. I think we should count ourselves lucky on this one. Things could have gotten very bad if the Entymals weren't in an agreeing mood.'

Eliza nodded in agreement but said nothing. Anakin only grunted in return looking almost uninterested in the affairs of the Entymals. 'Let's get back to the Council and tell them of the situation,' said Obi-Wan.

Both Eliza and Anakin nodded and they entered their respective ships and left the planet of Endex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

They returned to Coruscant and went straight to the Council chambers. Eliza still walked behind Obi-Wan and Anakin, not wanting to impose on them but she stood beside Anakin when inside the chambers. The three of them bowed in unison and Mace Windu spoke first.

'I trust the situation has been taken care of?' he asked slowly.

'Not quite,' replied Obi-Wan. 'We seem to have run into a potential threat.'

'Explain, Obi-Wan,' said Yoda slowly.

'There is a new Sith Lord, Darth Desaevio. He is most likely Count Dooku's new apprentice. I fought against him once and I can say that he has been trained well,' he explained.

'And the indigenous people?' asked Mace.

'They weren't too happy when we said that the Sith were still on their planet but they seemed happy to wait and see if they would leave, which, I'm sure they will,' said Anakin confidently.

'Trouble with this Padawan, you have?' Yoda asked after a few moments of silence.

There was then more silence and Anakin glanced at Eliza and she returned it. He turned back to Yoda and gradually shook his head, shrugging his shoulders half-heartedly. 'I will admit that I was not impressed by the sudden pairing on the mission,' said Anakin with some thought. 'But I believe she managed to prove herself. She did help on this mission. I think she did well.'

'That she did,' agreed Obi-Wan.

Eliza avoided all eyes in the room as she attempted to think about something else. 'You do not agree?' asked Eeth Koth slowly.

Eliza shrugged reluctantly. 'I ... don't know,' she replied hesitantly. 'I just did as I was told.'

'That is the role of a Padawan,' said Eeth. 'You will find it gets easier. We all know how it was to be a Padawan and for the moment you seem to be doing fine even after something difficult.'

For some reason, Eliza didn't believe their words. Only a few weeks ago she had a complete meltdown in front of her own Master and they were saying she was doing fine. How was that possible?

They left the Council chambers and Eliza watched Obi-Wan and Anakin leave together in the same direction. She waited for a moment before making a decision. She quickly caught up with them and they stopped walking. Eliza took a moment to get her breath back.

'Master Skywalker,' she said unsurely. 'May I have a word with you?'

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances but Anakin turned to her and nodded. He gestured for her to lead the way and she led them to a nearby balcony. Anakin patiently waited to hear what she had to say. Eliza eventually looked up at him.

'I know I made the beginning of the mission a little ... difficult,' she started. 'I never meant to cause any problems for you.'

Anakin looked around and eventually shrugged before looking to her again. 'I know you're a Padawan and I will say that, yes, you did give me a headache but ... there is some advice I would like to give you; listen to your Master when he says something. He's not just saying it for the fun of it. He's saying it to help you. I know some things as a Padawan may seem hard to understand now but it will became clearer the more knowledge you gain. You do still have much to learn on being a Padawan and there are some things I think you should have learnt already.'

'May I ask what happened to your Padawan, Ahsoka?' asked Eliza hesitantly after hearing his words.

Anakin instantly looked away but this time he answered her question. 'She was unlucky during our last mission. We were exploring an underground experiment when we were captured. Ahsoka was experimented on. They weren't interested in me though I never found out why. Ahsoka suffered. They broke many bones and poisoned her after she almost escaped.'

'Will she be alright?' Eliza asked quietly.

'Yes,' he replied tightly. 'The medical droid said she'd be back to her old self soon.'

Eliza nodded and gave him a small smile but he didn't return it. Eliza did appreciate him telling her this. Anakin began to leave when he finished speaking. Eliza watched him. 'Master Skywalker?'

He stopped and turned but said nothing. Eliza paused for another moment. 'Thank you.'

He nodded his head once and left. Eliza remained on the balcony. She wanted to stay here and clear her head before going to see Kit. She leaned against the metal railing of the balcony and took a deep breath and exhaling slowly. From that talk with Anakin she had hoped for something a little more encouraging but maybe it was what she needed.

* * *

One year later:

Eliza sat alone in the large hall of the Jedi Temple as she ate. Things had changed, with herself and her relationship with Kit. Lately they seemed to be more like Master and apprentice. Over the year Eliza began to see Kit as a mentor and not just someone to replace Lestin.

Eliza's eating slowed as she saw Kit walk into the hall. She could see him smiling as he approached. _Is he always this happy? _He sat down beside her, his smile still present. 'I wasn't expecting you to be in here,' he said quietly.

Eliza shrugged. She didn't normally eat in the hall. She preferred to eat in her room but her room felt too quiet and lonely at present. She picked up her glass of water and took a small sip. 'Did we have something to do today?' Eliza asked, worried that she had forgotten something.

'No,' said Kit simply. 'After our training session last night you seemed ... uneasy. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.'

She knew what he was referring to. For some reason she felt strange during her training session. She just put it down to feeling a bit off, just a bad day. She hadn't really thought much of it. She gave Kit a nod and a reassuring smile.

'Yes, I am fine,' she replied.

'Good,' replied Kit happily. 'The Council would like to see us later this afternoon. I believe we have a new mission.'

Eliza's smile faded slightly but she nodded her head quickly. 'I will meet you there.'

'Good,' Kit replied, still happy.

Kit made to stand up but Eliza stopped him. 'Master?' she said quickly. Kit sat back down and waited. 'Master, is it possible for Count Dooku to have an apprentice? Isn't he learning the Dark Side from someone? I thought there was ever only two at a time.'

Kit regarded his Padawan for a moment before speaking. 'Maybe Dooku's Master doesn't know or he has been told to train someone else,' said Kit slowly. 'Remember there could be many reasons why he does have an apprentice. But I do not think he will stay around long, if I know the Sith.'

'But Count Dooku was a Jedi for so long and to turn so suddenly....' said Eliza slowly. 'Is he beyond redemption?'

'That is hard to say, Padawan,' said Kit almost sadly. 'Dooku was a great Jedi and he did many great things but sometimes there can be one thing too many and some Jedi find it hard to cope after a long period of time. I don't know if he is beyond redemption but don't underestimate him. The Dark Side still runs through him and his apprentice will have the same feelings.'

It went silent between them and after another moment Kit left the table with much composure and slowly made his way from the hall. Eliza watched until he was gone before going back to the rest of her food. She had thought asking about Darth Desaevio but Eliza knew that if there was something for her to know then Kit would surely tell her. She hadn't gone on another mission since the last one to Endex. The Council and Kit thought she had had enough for the moment. She supposed going on one wouldn't hurt. She was beginning to like being in the Temple again though.

Eliza's thoughts turned back to the planet of Endex as she finished off her food. They heard back from the Entymals only a few days after they had left. The Sith did leave the planet quickly. Since the Jedi knew where they were they decided not to hang around. Eliza could only guess where they've gone to now and how long it would be until they found them again.

She quickly wondered about where they were going to next. She only hoped this mission would turn out much better than the other ones. Bad things couldn't happen on every mission, could it? Eliza was just waiting for the one mission where nothing went wrong, where everything went as it was supposed to.

* * *

Later that afternoon Eliza walked to the Council chambers and noticed Kit patiently waiting for her. She approached and nodded her head to him. They entered the chambers together and bowed to the Council. Eliza held her breath, hoping for an easy mission.

'Master Fisto,' started Ki-Adi-Mundi. 'We are sending you and your Padawan to Alderaan. There have been rumours from many locals of Sith activity. We doubt their claims but we want to put them at ease and send someone to check it out.'

'You should leave immediately,' said Mace Windu slowly. 'Senator Organa knows you will be there and he will join you on the planet shortly. May the Force be with you.'

They bowed again and left in silence. They left Coruscant immediately and set off for Alderaan. Half-way there Eliza moved from the back of the ship and sat beside Kit. He looked at her briefly. 'Do you plan on learning how to pilot?' he asked.

Eliza shrugged. 'Maybe. I've never had any feel for it though,' she said honestly.

'It could come in handy,' said Kit.

Eliza nodded. 'Maybe,' she said again. She paused and thought for a moment. 'Master?'

'Yes,' said Kit slowly.

'Alderaan is a nice place, right?' she asked indolently.

'Yes, it is,' said Kit slowly, suddenly noticing his Padawan's state but he continued. 'Alderaan is a peaceful and unarmed planet. There shouldn't be much going on but we still must check it out, if only to calm the locals down.'

'Don't they have a military or someone else on the planet that could take care of it?' asked Eliza, looking at him.

'As I said Padawan, it is a peaceful planet,' said Kit clearly. 'They have barely any crime so they have no need for a policing force. Many think they should still have one but Senator Organa decides what happens for his planet.'

Eliza nodded. She took a deep breath and relaxed her mind. _I'm not going to argue. _'Where on the planet are we starting from?' asked Eliza, changing the topic slightly.

'We are going to the capital, Aldera. It is located in the mountains of the planet, nestled near a large lake and the best way to get there is by air.'

'You've been there before,' stated Eliza.

'Yes,' said Kit.

Silence lay between them again and Eliza looked out the view window, though the only thing to see where stars; thousands and thousands of stars. Eliza sighed and shifted in her seat. Kit glanced over but quickly looked away. He could sense that she did not feel right.

'Are you feeling alright Padawan?' he asked eventually.

'Yes,' said Eliza unconvincingly. She received a small doubtful look from Kit and she unconsciously rolled her eyes. 'I am alright but I'm still feeling a little off, I think.'

'Are you ill?' asked Kit concerned.

'No, I do not think so,' Eliza replied honestly. 'I'll be fine.'

Kit nodded his head once and went back to concentrating on flying. Nothing was said between them again until they reached Alderaan. They landed at the large spaceport of Aldera and they immediately made their way to the royal palace. They were quickly greeted by one of the many royal guards.

Eliza looked around in awe of the breathtaking white, flowing architecture of the buildings. Eliza wondered how many people lived in the capital city as there seemed to be many, many royals guards around. It made her question the fact of their no policing or military force when they had so many royal guards.

'Welcome to Aldera,' said the guard politely. 'I am Captain Tolas Eldin. The queen is expecting you. Please, follow me.'

Kit bowed his head to him and they followed. They walked through the palace leisurely and Eliza continued to be amazed at the beauty of the buildings. She had never seen anything like it. They entered the throne room and Eliza gasped audibly. Kit gave her a tiny smile.

The room was stunning. Two large throne chairs sat at the back though only one was occupied, the walls were covered in drapes of red and gold and thousands of candles lined the walls, lighting up the room brightly. The wooden floors were shiny and clean and a long layer of red carpet led to the golden throne chairs.

They walked up the stretch of red carpet and stood before the queen. Eliza looked her over. She was very beautiful. She sat still, rigid. She had long black hair that was tied back into a tight plaited bun and her brown eyes watched them cautiously. It made Eliza wonder how many visitors they got.

She was dressed in a long royal dress. It was a deep rich blue and made of velvet. It touched the floor easily and it extended down to her arms in a lined pattern. Her headdress was made of fine brown wool weaved together with the same blue velvet reaching down from it as a veil down her back.

All three of them bowed to her and she acknowledged their presence. Kit spoke clearly and politely. 'Good evening, your majesty. We have been sent by the Jedi Council to help put people's fears to rest. I am Master Kit Fisto and this is my Padawan, Eliza Linth.'

'I am glad to hear it,' said the queen strongly. 'I am Queen Breha Organa. Welcome to Alderaan. We do not get many Jedi visitors on this planet and I would suggest not making it obvious to whom you are.'

'It is not an easy thing to hide, your majesty,' interjected Kit. 'Even if our clothes changed it would be apparent that we are not from here.'

The queen seemed to take that into consideration. 'Very well,' she said slowly. 'I suppose this will have to do then. Look around where needed but I heavily implore you not to start any trouble while you are here. If something is found I hope you can diffuse it discreetly.'

'Of course,' said Kit courteously.

'Good,' said the queen. Her eyes shifted to Eliza and lingered but she said nothing. Her eyes quickly moved back to Kit. 'Captain Eldin will be escorting you while you are here.'

They took that to be the end of the meeting. They left the room and followed Tolas back to the entrance of the palace. 'I am getting a small airspeeder ready to take us to Crevasse City.'

'Why not just fly there?' asked Eliza.

'Because Crevasse City has no spaceport. The entire city is located inside a canyon, that's how it came to get its name.'

'Another canyon,' Eliza muttered under her breath.

Tolas gave her a confused look but Kit smiled at her, amused but he said nothing. He turned back to Tolas. 'What can you tell us about it?'

'Let's get to the airspeeder and I'll fill you in on the way,' he said quickly.

Eliza then noticed how many people were beginning to look their way. She saw Kit nod in agreement and they followed Tolas down to the spaceport that they arrived in. Once into the small airspeeder they set off. Eliza looked around. She hadn't seen many airspeeders before but this was quite comfortable. It was pure white in colour and contained two seating areas. Kit and Eliza sat behind Tolas who was quite proficient in piloting it. Just in case, Eliza stealthily held onto the side with one hand.

'As I said before Crevasse City has no spaceport but it does have public transportation links with Aldera which handles all of the city's space traffic. There are many things to do and places to go in Crevasse City including many restaurants, bars and even parks and it has one of the best reputations with hotels on the planet.

'The city was constructed downwards, which means that the oldest buildings are on the surface, with the newer facilities being built lower into the canyon...'

'Is that safe?' asked Eliza, cutting in.

Tolas seemed to take no offense to the interruption. 'Oh yes,' he replied. 'It has stood for many, many years. There have been concerns before but they were all unfounded. There have no cracks in the canyon. I think it is much stronger than people believe.'

Tolas continued telling them about the city. 'And of course the lowest levels of the canyon have remained untouched throughout Alderaan's history and feature a maze of caverns containing beautiful crystal formations, hot springs, and underground lakes. Also, hidden in the far corner of the city lay its industrial section. It is powered by geothermal power plants. It is also home to Alderaan's only mining operations.'

'I cannot imagine the place receives much sunlight,' commented Kit.

'No, it doesn't,' said Tolas with a chuckle. 'The surface of Crevasse City receives no more than six hours of sunlight a day. The city streets and hallways are filled with artificial lighting built into the architecture in various artistic and clever forms. The colour of the lights take on unique means too; white for death and mourning, blue for happiness, green for love, silver for prosperity and orange for danger or warning.'

'Can more than one colour be used at a time?' asked Eliza unsurely.

'Yes, of course,' replied Tolas. 'You'll find other colours in other sections also. The city is quite expansive.'

After half an hour they arrived at Crevasse City. Tolas took them down through the city in the airspeeder until they reached a parking level. He parked the airspeeder alongside many others and they left the parking area. They walked up a few levels and entered one of the many bars, though Eliza didn't like the look of this place too much.

The whole bar had a dank and depressed look. The air was misty and clouded with smoke. Eliza coughed a little as they entered and she squinted as she tried to see clearly.

'Master, why are we here?' she asked quietly.

'I do not know,' Kit replied. 'But I am sure we will find out soon.'

They seemed to walk into the back part of the bar. They walked up a flight of stairs and entered a small room. This room wasn't cloudy or misty and looked much nicer than the rest of the bar. The man behind a desk in the room stood up and approached them. He shook hands with Tolas vigorously. He chuckled heartedly.

'Tolas, m'boy, how are you?'

'I am well, yourself?'

'Same, same,' he said dismissively. 'I see you've brought friends.'

'Yes,' said Tolas, quickly remembering why he was there. 'These are Jedi that were sent to help us.' He turned to look at Kit and Eliza. 'This is Olivier Kalar. He is an old and dear friend of my father's,' he explained. 'He was one of the people who have seen dodgy activity on the planet.'

Eliza looked Olivier over briefly. He was human and quite a tall one at that. His hair was extremely short and fair in colour as was his skin. He was unshaven and Eliza questioned whether he showered regularly. He clothes appeared old and they were ripped in several places.

'In this city?' asked Eliza looking at Olivier through narrow eyes.

'Yes, this very city,' said Olivier.

'I think the activity being reported was Sith activity?' said Kit slowly. 'What do you mean by dodgy?'

'Please, make yourselves comfortable,' he said quickly. 'I'm sure the dodgy activity is with the Sith but I don't really have any proof and I knew the best way to get the Jedi to investigate was to say that the Sith were doing this.'

That wasn't something Eliza wanted to hear. She opened her mouth to speak but Kit moved his hand to stop her. Eliza nodded and closed her mouth. 'What makes you believe the Sith are behind anything going on here?' asked Kit politely.

Olivier walked over to his desk and sat down again. Tolas moved to the side but remained standing. Olivier's bark like laughter filled the room and he leaned back in his chair. 'How could it not be them?' he asked rhetorically.

'That's quite an assumption,' said Eliza darkly.

Olivier's smile faded on his face slowly. Kit glanced at her but quickly turned back to Olivier. 'What my Padawan means to say is that is it better to be safe than sorry,' said Kit clearly. 'Just tell us where the activity is and we shall have a look.'

'Good,' said Olivier, his grin returning. He took a map out of his desk draw and opened it up and spread it across his wooden desk. He gestured for Kit and Eliza to join him and they slowly walked over. Eliza's eyes widened a little as she looked over the map. This city really was much larger than she had imagined.

'Now,' said Olivier markedly. 'This is the industrial section here,' he said pointing to the very bottom right hand corner of the map. 'And this area here is where most people live. And here is where most of the entertainments are, though of course you still get the odd one in different places. Now, the place where the activity is happening is in two places, down here near one of the clubs and the other is on the lowest level of the canyon but it has been hard to get down there. We all know it would be a hard place to get out of once in there since it's heavily guarded and if you're caught I doubt you'll be leaving.'

'And where do you suggest we start?' asked Kit still looking the map over.

'You should start in the club first. It's called The Fountain and you'll find quite a few different species there, so you should be careful. Some of them have no love for strangers or visitors, no matter who they are.'

'We shall leave then,' said Kit.

He walked away and Eliza followed but not before turning back to look at Olivier. Half way to The Fountain Eliza slowed her walking and Kit quickly noticed. 'Padawan ... what is wrong?'

Eliza gave Kit an incredulous look. Didn't he know? 'Master, this has to be a trap.'

'Oh,' said Kit as though suddenly realising something. 'And why do you think that?'

'Because it's too convenient,' Eliza replied instantly.

'Explain,' said Kit quietly.

They continued walking and the look on Eliza's face worsened. _Is he testing me? _'Well ... Kalar seemed to know the exact places where activity was coming from, he knew about the guards, he says it would be hard to get out of there, how would he know if he hasn't actually been there.'

'Slow down, Padawan,' said Kit firmly. 'You're getting your thoughts mixed.'

'How could he have all of that information without being in on it?' said Eliza quickly.

'You accused Kalar of assumption,' said Kit giving her a firm look. 'Do not make the same mistake.'

Eliza sighed in annoyance and bit her tongue. She wasn't assuming, was she? They continued walking and Eliza couldn't shake her bad feeling.

'Master, you must know that this is too convenient to be anything but a trap.'

'Oh, I'm sure it is,' said Kit calmly. 'But the only way to get to the bottom of it is to spring the trap.'

'Without back-up?' asked Eliza worriedly.

'I doubt we will need it,' said Kit softly. 'I highly doubt the Sith are involved in this. From the sound of it, it's nothing more than some petty thieves.'

'But what they are doing then?'

'They could be doing anything, Padawan,' said Kit quietly. 'That is why we are going to have a look.'

There was a moment's silence before Eliza spoke again. 'Master, are there any other Jedi on this planet?'

'Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?' asked Kit, a small trace of unease in his voice.

'I'm just curious,' she said facetiously.

They reached The Fountain in silence and Kit looked the door over before touching it. After a moment he pushed against it softly and it creaked open a little. Eliza looked up at Kit then back at the door. Kit pushed the door the rest of the way open.

'It doesn't look as though it's open for business,' commented Eliza shakily.

Kit said nothing as he entered the club with Eliza following behind. Once inside the door slammed shut behind them, making both of them jump in surprise. Eliza turned to face the door and looked to the bottom of it. A light was glowing through it.

'Master,' she whispered into the darkness. 'There's an orange light shining through from the other side we just passed.'

'I know, I see it,' said Kit quickly.

Eliza reached her arms out into the darkness but she felt nothing and there was nothing to see but the orange light on the other side. Eliza touched the door and felt for a handle but there wasn't one. She turned her back to it and stared back in the darkness.

'Master?' she whispered.

There came no reply. Eliza inhaled shakily. 'Master?' she repeated.

Again there was no reply. Eliza's breathing turned panicky and shakier. Her eyes widened and she eventually found herself able to move her legs. Eliza suddenly stopped as she almost lost her balance. Her legs felt heavy from fear as though they were made from lead.

Eliza felt as though she were walking down a long corridor. She called for Kit again but there was still nothing but silence. Eliza reached out to both sides of her and she connected with something solid, like a wall and quickly she noticed it was closing in. Eliza's eyes widened further and she began to run. She thought of turning back but she had no concept of how far she had come. Eventually she saw some light. Eliza screamed as the walls touched her. She turned flat against one side and panted heavily. She was going to die. Eliza closed her eyes and waited for the pain but nothing happened.

Eliza opened her eyes. She felt for the wall in front of her but there was nothing but air and space there but the wall she was leaning against was still present. Eliza pressed her palms against it, her panting continued. She looked around though she still saw nothing. Within seconds, laughter filled her ears and her head turned sharply towards the noise.

'Come on out little Jedi,' said a deep male voice. It sounded strangely and horribly familiar.

Eliza swallowed hard and treaded softly towards the light. The hallway opened into a large room with a large round bar located in the centre. The room was crowded. She took her lightsaber and ignited it. Laughter filled the room loudly.

Eliza scanned the room again. There were many different species within the room. Eliza lost count after about the fifteenth one and they were all pointing weapons at her but she couldn't see Kit anywhere. A tall and shapely female Chiss stepped forwards. It was apparent she was in charge but Eliza knew that she wasn't the one that had spoken.

Eliza kept her eyes on the Chiss. She was quite tall, thin and her blue skin was bright and her red eyes glowed in what seemed to be excitement or joy, Eliza couldn't quite tell. The Chiss moved forwards and stopped a few feet from Eliza and she leaned forwards slightly, her long, shiny black hair falling over her shoulder elegantly.

'Put that thing away, little Jedi,' she whispered in an almost seductive tone.

'Where is my Master?' Eliza asked, finally gaining the state of mind to talk.

The Chiss' shrilly laughed bounced off the walls. 'Oh, he is fine.'

Eliza watched as the Chiss reached down her long body and took a gun off her hip. She pulled the trigger and it hit Eliza square in the chest. Eliza made to shout but nothing emerged and her eyes widened from the suddenness of being shot. Everything went black and Eliza fell to the ground in a heap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Blackness swarmed before her and noises filled her ears. A moan echoed and a painful whimper followed. Eliza slowly opened her eyes. She attempted to move her arms but found herself unable to. Her eyes flew to her chest. She was alive. She took a few deep and distressed breaths before trying to get her head around what had just happened.

She looked up and noticed her hands were chained together at the wrists and the long metal chain attached reached all the way up to the high ceiling in the room. Eliza lifted her shoulders as much as she could and moaned lightly as she brought them back down. She knew they were probably sore from being in this position. She looked to the ground and squinted in pain for a moment as her headache made its presence known.

Eliza pulled herself up against the wall into a comfortable position and looked around. She was in a circular room that seemed to have no door. The walls and ceiling were black with hundreds of square red lights. Eliza hung her head and moaned again as a pain in her chest remained. Her face contorted into pain and she felt the backs of her eyes thump as her headache continued to pound through her head.

Eliza couldn't help but notice that she was alone in the room. It made her wonder where he was and if he was alright. She really wanted to know where Kit was. She was worried that maybe they had killed him or that he managed to escape but she knew he wouldn't leave her here. She pulled against her chains and cried out in anger when they wouldn't budge. Eliza jumped in her skin as a shrilly laughter filled the small room.

It had to be coming from the Chiss woman. Eliza rolled her eyes. She could still feel small traces of anger still within her and she looked up to the ceiling. 'Why not come out a face me?' she screamed.

All she heard was the laughter again and Eliza kicked herself for letting her anger get the better of her. She glanced around again, wondering if she had missed something but there didn't seem to be any door. Eliza frowned faintly.

_How did I get in here then?_

Her head sharply turned to straight in front of her as something moved. Parts of the wall shifted and it lifted. Eliza got her answer. There was a door, it was just camouflaged. Two tall figures entered the room. One stayed at the door while the other approached her. Eliza's eyes looked him over and they narrowed slowly. What was he going to do?

A neural disruptor was placed around her neck before the chains were released from the ceiling and unhooked from her wrists although the chains keeping her hands together were kept. Eliza felt a dead weight instantly drop on her when the neural disruptor was placed on. The man positioned a hand around her upper arm and dragged her from the small room.

Eliza only managed to look up a few times and she noticed that the place all seemed to look the same. Were they still in Crevasse City? If they were she couldn't tell. The rest of the facility seemed to be paved in black with red lights. Eventually the walking slowed and Eliza felt herself pulled into another room. This one was even smaller than the one she had been kept in.

She was taken over to a long black table and laid on her back. Eliza attempted to move again but the heaviness was still there. Eliza opened her eyes fully and only looked at what she could see in the room, though there seemed to be nothing special about this one either except that it appeared to be much smaller.

Eliza squirmed on the table but still found it hard to move. She heard a door open and heard footsteps approach her. The Chiss woman from before stood over her and smiled, showing her clean and bright white teeth. Eliza stared back at her, anger running within her freely. The Chiss moved calmly and freed Eliza's hands. The woman's hands were cool and smooth as she gently placed Eliza's hands in clamps that lay beside her on the table.

'What....?'

'Shhh,' the Chiss woman hushed. 'Just relax, young one. Oh and I am sorry about the stun to the chest but it seemed to be the only way to get you to surrender peacefully. Anything you want to ask before we get started?'

There was movement within the room but Eliza couldn't see anything and it made her more nervous. Eliza's face distorted into confusion as she struggled to gather her thoughts together.

'Who ... are ... you? What ... happened?' she choked out raggedly.

'I am Taska Ziracch and you young Jedi have stumbled upon my little hideout,' she said softly. The tone of her voice startled Eliza. Her voice was like pure velvet, soft and calming.

'Not ... much ... of ... a ... hideout,' said Eliza as her eyes began to water.

Taska chuckled softly. 'No, not to you, perhaps,' she said quietly. 'Everyone on this planet knows to stay away from this club as it's not actually a club. It's just a cover.'

'For ... what?'

'For what?' repeated Taska with a chuckle. 'Oh, little Jedi, what would your Master say? I'm surprised you haven't asked about him yet. I expected his name to be the first thing that left your lips.'

Eliza stayed silent. Did Taska have a point? Why didn't she ask about Kit? She shook her head the best she could. Taska chuckled again and it annoyed Eliza. 'Oh, little Jedi, I am also sorry about the neural disruptor. I couldn't have you using your little powers, could I? Although, your master seemed more capable of defeating my disruptors, so we've had to lock him up permanently and since the disruptor works on you I will ask you the questions I have.'

'I ... won't ... give ... you ... anything,' Eliza said defiantly.

'Oh, I think you will, little Jedi,' said Taska confidently. 'You see, for every question you do not answer or if you answer them falsely than your Master, and maybe you shall suffer.'

'What ... do ... you ... mean?' asked Eliza thickly.

The table Eliza laid upon was turned around and the back of the table lifted so Eliza could see the opposite wall. Another door in the room opened and Kit was brought in. Eliza's eyes widened. Kit appeared beaten and seemed to have already been tortured. Eliza suddenly realised that she had had it easy so far. Eliza frowned as Kit was chained to the wall opposite Eliza and what looked to be two large silver poles were place either side of him. She quickly noticed two more of the same looking poles were placed besides her. Eliza frowned at them. She hadn't seen anything like them before.

'Alright little Jedi,' said Taska slowly. 'You need to make a decision. Wake him up.'

The guards nodded once and moved to stand in front of the poles and they seemed to press something at the same time. Two bright white lights shot from the tops of both and hit Kit square in the chest. Eliza screamed out but it was overshadowed but Kit's own screams as he awoke. The lights were turned off and his eyes instantly found Eliza.

'Eliza,' he breathed.

Eliza felt unable to say anything. The backs of her eyes stung but this time it wasn't from her headache. The thought of losing another Master haunted her. She wondered if her fears were about to become true. She was surprised to hear her name from him but it provided a small amount of comfort.

'So, little Jedi, why are you on this planet?'

'The Council sent us here,' said Eliza slowly.

'That did not answer my question, young one,' said Taska shaking her head slowly. A small smile played across her lips as she looked towards one of her guards. 'Give him a pull.'

Eliza kept her eyes on Kit and watched as a guard approached him. He reached behind Kit's head and pulled on one of his tentacles. Kit screamed in agony. 'Stop!' shouted Eliza, knowing that it was causing Kit great pain.

After a few more seconds Taska nodded her head and the guard stopped. Taska then moved and stood in front of Eliza blocking her view of Kit.

'So, are you going to be a good Jedi and tell me why you are on this planet?' she asked, leaning forwards slightly.

For the first time, Eliza looked Taska over. She had rarely seen Chiss anywhere in the galaxy. Other than the skin colour and eyes they appeared quite human. Taska's shapely form was elaborated by her clothing which stuck to her skin tightly. She wore skin tight black pants with knee high boots and a skimpy black top which showed her chest which Eliza knew she would use to her advantage where possible.

Eliza thought over her options some more before answering and Taska smiled at her hesitation. 'Maybe she needs a little more persuasion.'

Taska moved to the side and forced Eliza to watch the guard pull on two tentacles at the same time. Kit screamed again and Eliza saw his knees shake and almost buckle. 'Alright!' Eliza screamed.

The pulling stopped and Kit seemed to pull himself together quickly. 'NO! Tell them nothing!' he shouted at her. 'Say nothing! My pain in meaningless.'

Eliza didn't agree. His pain was hurting her. Was it so selfish to tell them something to get them to stop what they were doing? Feelings of confliction travelled throughout her body and Taska stood before her again with a slight smile on her face.

'I'm not going to ask again. Tell me why you are here?'

Eliza opened her mouth. 'We were asked to look into some Sith activity going on here.'

'There are no Sith on the planet,' said Taska slowly, unsure whether to believe Eliza. 'There are no Sith on this planet,' Taska repeated slowly.

'We didn't know that until after arriving here. We were escorted by a royal guard,' said Eliza quickly. She could hear Kit moaning near her. 'He took us to a club and we meet another man. He said it wasn't Sith activity but he wanted it checked out by the Jedi and...'

'Stop!' shouted Kit. 'Just stop, Eliza! Say nothing more!'

Eliza hesitated to say more after hearing his words. Taska moved away from Eliza. 'Maybe we should teach her a lesson.'

The guard easily understood her and two of them activated the poles beside Eliza. Two bright lights surged from them and hit Eliza square in the chest. Her screams echoed the room. Once it ended Eliza panted. That felt like it lasted a lifetime. Eliza's head rolled onto her chest and Taska approached her. She reached underneath Eliza's chin and forced her to look up.

'Not so nice, is it, little Jedi?' she said softly.

Eliza shook her head slowly. Taska's face slowly turned into another smile. 'Shall we try that again?' she asked, her voice sounding like silk.

'We were told to come to this club,' said Eliza, her voice barely audible. 'We knew it was a trap but we didn't realise...'

'How big the trap actually was?' asked Taska, finishing her sentence. Her voice sounded hopeful.

Eliza managed to nod awkwardly. 'Yes,' she breathed. 'We had thought it was just a small group of petty thieves or something...'

'I am no petty thief,' hissed Taska.

Taska's features darkened as she nodded towards the guards and both Eliza and Kit were tortured until they both passed out. They were returned to the same small room Eliza was in before and they placed Kit with her. The chains were placed on them once again and attached to the ceiling.

* * *

'Padawan.'

Eliza moaned faintly at hearing a familiar voice. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and a blinding pain pounded through her head. 'Padawan,' the firm voice said again.

She looked beside her and could make out the shape of the person. It was Kit. It had to be. She turned away from him and hung her head again. Eliza could hear chains clanking as Kit shifted his weight. Eliza looked back up and leaned her heavy head against the wall behind her. She couldn't feel much. Her body felt numb.

Kit waited patiently for Eliza to completely come around. She looked to Kit once her vision came back. He was already staring at her and it made Eliza look away.

'I'm very disappointed in you, Padawan,' he said sternly. 'I told you not to say anything, not to answer her questions and you couldn't obey that simple command.'

'Master, she was torturing you and...'

'Padawan,' he said firmly. 'As a Jedi you must learn to do what is best for others, not for yourself. It not worth trying to save one life when it could affect thousands of others.'

Eliza stared at the floor and swallowed hard at his words. 'Are you saying if she went to the extreme and threatened to kill you I should let it happen?'

'In that situation, yes, Padawan,' said Kit quietly.

'This mission couldn't be that important,' whispered Eliza, her voice shaky.

Kit sighed. 'I know it doesn't, Padawan, but it could escalate and get out of hand, like it did on Iridonia. I do not think we want a repeat of that at all.'

Eliza shook her head slowly. She knew she had been wrong to tell Taska anything at all but a large part of her didn't want to admit it. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. She didn't want her Master to suffer. Wouldn't any other Padawan do the same thing?

'I'm sorry, Master,' Eliza said quietly. 'I should have known what to do.'

Kit finally looked away from Eliza and he remained quiet. It seemed he had nothing more to say to her about this anymore. Eliza felt horrible at hearing he was disappointed in her. She thought she had improved on her training but maybe there were situations where she wouldn't know what to do and this turned out to be one of them.

'Master, how are we going to get out of here?' asked Eliza eventually, breaking the awkward silence.

'I am not sure,' replied Kit. 'Although I do know one thing for sure, Taska was lying about no Sith being on the planet.'

'Really?' asked Eliza surprised. 'How do you know that?'

'I have felt his presence,' said Kit simply. 'Can you not sense it Padawan?'

Eliza looked at Kit and shook her head. 'No,' she admitted. 'I don't feel it.'

She turned away from Kit again and he watched her for a moment, concerned. Could she really not feel it? Eliza looked around the room again but there didn't seem to be a way out.

'Why would a Sith be here?' asked Eliza, suddenly.

'I do not know that either Padawan,' Kit replied. 'This group must be one he is controlling or they are helping him willingly.'

'But what's the point in us being captured?' asked Eliza, frowning.

'There could be many reasons why,' said Kit quietly. 'But it is easier to kill Jedi when they are alone or with a student instead of a large group.'

'Unless you're greatly outnumbered,' said Eliza after a moment.

'Perhaps,' said Kit. He paused. 'Alright, we should get out of here before the Sith Lord comes to visit.'

'You're not talking about Darth Desaevio here, are you?' asked Eliza.

'Yes, Padawan,' said Kit quickly.

'He wouldn't kill us without a fight would he?' asked Eliza, hopeful.

'He is Sith,' said Kit looking directly at Eliza. 'Do not underestimate him. They will do anything for victory. Now, we have to find a way out though it may prove difficult.'

Eliza's eyebrows rose briefly. She didn't need to be told it would be difficult. Eliza exhaled loudly and shifted the weight between her feet. She stretched her neck and tried to relax her arms. They were sore and becoming stiff. Eliza suddenly yelped as a deafening echo filled the room. Eliza looked wide-eyed at Kit as she noticed he had pulled the chain from the ceiling. He looked back at her, grinning widely.

'Not too strong after all,' he said cheerfully.

'Then why didn't you do that earlier?' asked Eliza, annoyed.

'It didn't work earlier,' said Kit as he approached Eliza.

He reached up Eliza's chain and pulled hard. After a few heavy pulls the chain cracked and came loose from the ceiling. Eliza jumped back to avoid being hit by it. Kit then reached around Eliza's neck and unclipped the neural disruptor from around her and threw it to the ground. Eliza sighed in relief as the heavy dead weight was lifted.

'Master, do you think there's another reason why you were able to pull it loose now?'

'I'm certain of it,' said Kit walking towards the opposite wall. 'But we must take this opportunity and use it to our advantage.'

'And how do we do that?' asked Eliza sceptically. 'We're trapped in a room that looks the same, we're in a place that we don't know the location of and to top it off we don't have our lightsabers.'

'Padawan, do not rely on your lightsaber to always get you out of trouble,' said Kit quickly. He looked to Eliza and recognised her facial expression. 'Different Jedi believe different things although most overlap each other and I know what Master Lestin believed. He relied heavily upon his lightsaber and it is a handy thing to have but don't put all your faith into it. It's still just a weapon.'

Eliza nodded at his words and contemplated taking them into consideration. Kit felt the wall on the other side and Eliza felt her legs shake. She slid down the wall and dropped her arms besides her and leaned her head against the wall. Kit looked to her but said nothing as he continued looking for the door. Eventually he stepped back and Force lifted the door up.

Eliza's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'That seemed a little too easy.'

'Opportunity, Padawan,' Kit reminded her. 'Now, let's go. Stay behind me.'

Eliza stood up and followed Kit out the door. They were in a small corridor and checked the doors beside them. All the other rooms in this hallway seemed to be the same. A couple of them had chains inside but no people. They made their way to the end of the hallway and stood to the side as they opened the door. It opened to a large room with nothing inside. They cautiously walked to the centre of the room and the room seemed to shut down. Eliza took a step closer to Kit though he seemed not to notice.

A cruel and cold sounding voice filled the large space of the room. 'Hello, my Jedi friends. I see this Padawan has returned to meet me and with her proper Master. How are we today, Fisto?'

Eliza sharply looked at her Master. They knew each other? Kit firmly stood his ground and he looked towards the voice. 'Why don't you come out Tobias? Show us some of that famous Sith hospitality.'

'All in good time my old friend,' Desaevio replied. 'I'm surprised you would even admit to knowing me.'

'I know the man you once were, Tobias,' said Kit firmly. 'We all choose our own paths.'

'Nonsense!' Desaevio shouted. 'My path was forced upon me!'

The weight on the large room seemed to lift and the door opened suddenly. Desaevio stepped into the room and threw Kit and Eliza their lightsabers back. Both of them showed expressions of great surprise. Eliza swallowed and blinked a few times, wondering if this was really happening.

'Not going to take the coward's way out then?' said Kit slowly.

'I want the pleasure of killing you myself Fisto,' Desaevio spat. 'I want to see you die by my hand. I want to see you fall and see your failings.'

Kit ignited his lightsaber and Eliza did the same thing. Kit whispered to Eliza as quick as he could. 'I'll engage him and I want you to find a way out of here and get help immediately.'

'Master, I can't-'

'Padawan,' Kit whispered desperately. 'Do not argue with me.'

Eliza rapidly nodded her head and Kit instantly left her side and engaged Desaevio into battle. Eliza ran towards the open door and up through several corridors. She deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on her belt. After fifteen minutes Eliza still hadn't gotten out. She stopped and leaned against one of the walls. She doubled over and panted heavily as she attempted to get her breath back. It wasn't from the effort but the fact that her Master was back there, without her and it scared her.

She continued her searching but she still got nowhere. Eventually she heard a familiar voice. Eliza stopped dead in her tracks and flattened against the wall and waited. She grabbed her lightsaber. The door she stood beside opened and Taska walked through surrounded by two guards. She Force pushed the two guards across the room, both of them slamming into the wall and Eliza moved quickly and moved behind Taska putting an arm in front of her and igniting her lightsaber and holding it to her neck.

The guards recovered and stood to find their mistress captive. 'Call them all off and show me the way out of here or I kill you here, right now,' Eliza threatened angrily.

'Do it,' Taska hissed.

The guards put their weapons down and they sent a message around the facility. Eliza smiled inwardly. 'Good. Now show me the way out of here,' she murmured.

For a moment it seemed as though Taska wasn't going to obey but eventually she knew it was her best option. 'Release me and I will show you,' she whispered.

Eliza's eyes narrowed as they look at Taska from behind. She hesitated and Taska sensed it. 'I am unarmed, little Jedi,' she said slowly. 'It's not as though I can do much to you.'

Eliza silently agreed and she pushed Taska away from her and kept her lightsaber to her back. 'Don't try anything,' Eliza said forcefully. 'Lead the way.'

Taska slowly moved and they only had to walk through a few rooms before reaching the large room Eliza first found herself in after walking through the corridor. Once they reached it Eliza looked down the long, dark passageway.

'Is there a light and how do you get the door open?' asked Eliza quickly.

Taska immediately walked over to the side and pulled some of the wall away revealing a secret panel of buttons. Eliza looked them over but she knew she didn't have time for this right now. 'Turn the light on and open the door,' she ordered.

Taska did as she was told and Eliza stepped through into the corridor. She turned and quickly realised her mistake. Taska smiled evilly and pressed another button within the panel. A solid metal wall clamped down, shutting Eliza off from the room and Taska. Eliza swore under her breath. Eliza then made a run for it knowing that Taska would close the door and make the walls close in again.

As soon as she began to run that's exactly what started to happen. Eliza panted heavily, panicking that she wouldn't make it in time. She held out one arm and reached out to the Force, keeping the door open. Eliza struggled as it was becoming harder. She came close to the door and she began to lose her grip on it. She could only just hear Taska's shrilly laugh behind her.

She reached the door and managed to slip herself through just in time although she lost her grip on her lightsaber and it fell from her hand. The door close and Eliza attempted to open it to retrieve her lightsaber but the door wouldn't open again. Eliza shook her head, mentally kicking herself and she made her way back to the bar they first went to and she entered. She went straight to the back room and found Olivier there, alone.

'Greetings, Jedi,' he said happily, standing up.

Eliza held onto the open door to make sure it stayed open and she stared hard at Olivier. 'Where is Tolas Eldin?' she asked rigidly.

For a split second, panic swept over Olivier's face and it did not go unnoticed. Eliza's eyes narrowed further but she didn't move from her spot. 'Tell me where he is!' she said loudly.

'I-I don't k-know,' he said, anxiously. All of the happiness in his face and voice before was gone and was now replaced with fear. Eliza could feel it.

'Look, I just need to send a message to the royal palace,' said Eliza quickly. She was unsure of whether to trust him but she didn't know any other way of getting a message out. She didn't know enough about this city. 'The problem here was bigger than first thought and since I'm unarmed I'm going to need help and right now you're my best option.'

Olivier hesitated but he seemed to decide quickly. 'I know someone who can get a message through,' he said decisively. 'But we need to move fast.'

He left the bar and Eliza followed. On the way there Eliza had a burning question that could not wait. 'So, you knew the problem was bigger than what was originally said.'

'Yes,' replied Olivier.

He seemed slightly ashamed. Eliza shook her head. 'Then why not tell us this before?' she asked, her anger rising.

'Because of Tolas,' Olivier said quickly. 'Some of the things that were said were true, like me being an old friend of his father's. He threatened me and told me to give you the information but not tell you anything of what was going on. He said to lie and make it seem like a smaller problem than it actually was.'

Eliza sighed in frustration and irritation._ Can't trust anyone these days. _

It didn't take them long to reach the place that Olivier was taking them too. It seemed to be a small residential apartment. Olivier knocked on the door rapidly and it was opened quickly. Inside were several people and Eliza instantly became on edge.

'Have you led me into another trap?' she whispered.

'No,' said Olivier evenly. 'I promise. These people are friends and they have a private electrical line that runs straight to the palace.'

Eliza silent watched as a message was being sent. 'Is that legal?'

Olivier and the Quarren beside him looked at each other. The Quarren spoke but Eliza couldn't understand him so she looked to Olivier and he avoided her eye momentarily. 'No, it's not exactly ... legal,' he said slowly.

Eliza walked around the small apartment. Every pairs of eyes watched her as she passed. Eliza felt nervous and she worried for Kit. She walked to a window and looked outside. It was still dark and it was hard to see anything. Her breathing quickened the longer she thought about her Master. She only hoped he was still alive and well.

Eliza turned slightly as Olivier approached her. 'The queen is sending royal guards to assist. They're going to meet us at the parking level you arrived on when you got here.'

'No,' said Eliza quickly, looking at him. 'I will go, alone. I don't need more people getting involved in this and I'm still not sure you aren't involved, so to be on the safe side I'll be going alone.'

Olivier opened this mouth to argue but Eliza beat him to it. 'No,' she repeated. 'I am going alone. Stay here. Do not go anywhere and do not come to assist.'

Eventually, Olivier nodded and Eliza quickly left the small apartment. She ran all the way to the parking level and she paced a small part of it as she waited. It took an hour for them to get there and Eliza walked over to them as soon as they landed. The queen had sent many royal guards to assist and they were all heavy armed. Eliza smiled at seeing this. Maybe now they could get this over with.

The guard in charge approached Eliza and all the others stood behind him awaiting orders. 'You must be the Jedi needing assistance,' the guard stated. Eliza only nodded and the guard smiled. 'Glad to hear it. I'm Sergeant Skilter. The queen put me in charge so take us to where we are needed.'

'Good to meet you,' said Eliza as she immediately began to walk. 'Is there an extra weapon? I lost my lightsaber on the way out and was unable to retrieve it,' she added quickly.

Skilter nodded and one of his men ran back to one of the airspeeders and returned handing Eliza a blaster. She nodded her thanks and she broke into a run back towards The Fountain. Again, the door refused to budge and she looked to Skilter.

'Break it down,' she ordered.

'How does it stay closed?' asked Skilter quickly as he inspected the door.

Eliza sighed in slight annoyance. 'It's controlled by a panel down a corridor from it.'

Skilter nodded and plastered a small explosive around the handle of the door. Everyone moved back and took cover as the timer counted down. Once it went off the explosion was almost deafening. Eliza ran straight to the door and look down. She could see the corridor and noticed that the metal clamp was still there. Eliza quickly turned to Skilter.

'That's got to be removed also,' she said hastily.

Skilter nodded and sent an explosives expert down into the tunnel. He quickly set it and the timer ticked down. Once again they took cover and once it went off Eliza was back to the doorway straight away. 'The control panel most likely still works. I suggest everyone run as fast as possible,' she yelled to the guards.

Eliza hurriedly checked the inside of the doorway, hoping to see if her lightsaber was still there but it wasn't, it appeared that someone had come in a retrieved it. Eliza was the first inside the door and she ran all the way into the large room and all of the royal guards followed. Within the large room many of Desaevio's troops had gathered and were obviously waiting for her to come back.

The shooting began immediately and Eliza ran to dodge most of the fire as she stepped in. It had surprised her and she quickly managed to fire back. She looked over at Skilter who was running towards her.

'I need some people to follow me,' she yelled over the noise.

She watched Skilter break the guards up by using signals and Eliza ran into the corridor and Skilter and some other royal guards joined her. She re-traced her steps and eventually found the room in which they faced Desaevio in but now it was empty. Eliza muttered under her breath in frustration and she looked around her for some sign of what happened. There were some lightsaber damage around but it didn't help her much now.

Eliza retreated from the room and ran down the corridor some more. They reached an outside area and Eliza felt sudden relief as she felt her Master's presence. They walked up a flight of stairs within the building which led upwards and on top of the canyon. There was a platform not far from them containing a ship she spotted Kit. He was still fighting Desaevio.

'Over there,' Eliza shouted. 'Follow me and shoot when in range!'

Eliza wasted no time in racing towards the platform. She stopped once she was in range and the royal guards surrounded her. They fired towards Desaevio and some shots he deflected as he hastily pulled away from Kit and headed towards his ship. Kit stopped, deciding not to go after him and all of them watched as Desaevio boarded his specially designed Sith Interceptor and flew off.

Eliza ran over and joined Kit's side. He looked to her in a mixer of relief and surprise. 'I must say it is good to see you, Padawan,' he said exhaustedly.

'I'm sorry, Master,' she said quickly. 'I would have been sooner but I had trouble finding a way out.'

'Let's get out of here first before anything is discussed,' he retorted fleetingly. 'Where is Taska?'

'I do not know,' said Eliza quickly. 'I managed to get her to show me the way out and she managed to ... outsmart me before almost killing me and then I don't know what happened to her.'

'Come, Padawan,' said Kit not wanting to waste anymore time.

They ran back into the facility and helped the royals guards defeat all of the troops that did not surrender. The ones who did were handcuffed and taken away by the royal guards. Kit disabled the panel on the wall and Eliza left the club and stood out the front. Kit joined her quickly. He had something in his hand that he then offered to Eliza.

'I believe this is yours?' he said matter-of-factly.

Eliza looked at Kit's hand and saw her lightsaber. She looked sheepish for a moment before taking it. 'Thank you.'

Kit nodded to her and sighed. Eliza looked Kit over. He looked tired. Eliza pressed her lips together nervously and watched as more royal guards brought out troops.

'What happened, Padawan?' asked Kit slowly.

It sounded as though Kit didn't want to discuss everything now but it seemed now was the best time. Eliza went to open her mouth but didn't get the chance to explain anything as Skilter interrupted. He bowed his head to them politely.

'Master Jedi,' he said as he spoke to Kit. 'I do not mean to disrupt your discussion but Senator Organa has arrived at the palace and would like an audience with you immediately.'

Kit nodded his head to show his understanding and he and Eliza boarded one of the airspeeders and this time Skilter returned them to Aldera. Silence remained between Kit and Eliza on the way there and Eliza spent the time trying to relax her thoughts. After everything that just happened her mind seemed to be running a million miles and minute and for some reason it hurt. She breathed deeply and tried to clear her mind.

When they reached Aldera they were taken straight to where Senator Organa was. He was standing on his private balcony which overlooked the lake. He had his back to them but he slowly turned and faced them. Eliza could instantly establish that he was far from impressed.

He was a strong looking man with wide broad shoulders and a serious face. Eliza could tell his clothing was in the style of the Classic Republic. There weren't too many people who wore that style any more. He clothes looked like long robes with a mixer of blue and gray. His arms remained at his side and he looked between the two Jedi standing before him. His facial expression didn't change once.

'I thought the Jedi could be trusted to settle this matter peacefully,' he started, his voice loud and strong. 'But it seems you both have caused nothing but trouble. The whole population of Crevasse City is in an uproar and it's going to be hell getting them to calm down.'

'The fighting was contained in the one spot,' said Eliza, attempting to defend her actions.

Organa's eyes looked straight through her. 'Being a Padawan I thought you might be a little more cautious. I hear you were the one running around over the city.'

'I was trying to save it,' said Eliza. 'I was trying to help and...'

'Padawan,' Kit whispered inaudibly as he shook his head.

'You did nothing to help the people around you,' Organa said steadily, despite his mood. 'I understand there was a Sith Lord on the planet and he has now escaped, which I was unhappy to hear. My wife told both of you to diffuse this situation peacefully and you did the opposite!'

'It wasn't an easy thing to do,' said Eliza rapidly. 'What do you think should have been done then?!'

Kit interrupted. 'I am sorry Senator,' he said politely. 'My Padawan has acted brashly and I apologise but you must know that it is not uncommon. We shall return to Coruscant immediately and speak with the Council.'

'And I'll clean up your Padawan's mess,' said Organa darkly. 'I'll be speaking the Council about this matter.'

'Do what you feel you must,' said Kit politely.

He bowed and left and Eliza followed not bothering to give Organa a second look. They return to Aldera's spaceport and boarded the ship they arrived in. Silence lay between Eliza and Kit. She looked over to him several times but decided to stay quite. Now probably wasn't the best time to talk about what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Not much action in this chapter, just a lot of talking and .... more talking.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Eliza entered the Jedi Temple following Kit. He stopped quickly and looked at Eliza. 'I'll go and speak with the Council,' he said quietly. 'I suggest you get some rest. I'll see you later.'

Eliza nodded her head slowly and she watched as Kit walked away. Once he was out of sight Eliza moved and returned to her quarters. She showered before lying down on her bed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes though they opened quickly. It wasn't a good idea. She brought her knees up and sighed as she thought things over. Many questions ran through her mind.

_Had I been too brash?_

_Was there another way I could have done things?_

_Was Kit angry with me?_

_Did he need to speak about me the way he did to the Senator?_

_Would the Council take the Senator's side and expel me from the order?_

Eliza sighed in frustration and rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She slowly turned her head and glanced towards the window. She looked outside. Right now it was beginning to turn dark and Eliza could see a couple of stars slowly making their presence known in the sky. She sighed again. How long was this going to take? Eliza felt unsure of how much longer she could wait.

Eliza's anxious feelings didn't leave and she soon got off her bed and returned to her sitting room. She sat down at her small kitchen table and fiddled with her lightsaber, making sure it was still in one piece. She smiled faintly when releasing it was fine. It hadn't been damaged when she dropped it and the person that retrieved it hadn't done anything to it.

After a few minutes more had passed there was a faint knock at the door. It was Kit. She knew it was. He gave her a serious look and gestured for her to follow him. She silently nodded and without speaking she followed him to the Council chambers. Maybe there was something going on after all.

Once outside the Council chambers Kit silently turned to Eliza. 'The Council wish to speak to you alone,' he started quietly. 'They want to hear what happened in your own words. Now, take your time and do not forget anything along the way.'

'Am I going to be expelled?' she asked fearfully.

'I am not sure,' said Kit quietly. 'Senator Organa has already spoken with the Council. They wanted to speak with me first and I can tell they are not impressed but before making a decision they want to speak with you alone.'

'Why did they want to speak with you alone?' asked Eliza slowly.

'They wanted to know what I thought of your actions and how you handled things,' he explained. 'I have done all I can for you. It is now down to what you say and what they think.'

Eliza nodded and she walked into the Council chambers when the double doors opened. Kit watched until the doors closed again before leaving. He knew this wouldn't be a quick talk like all her other ones with the Council. They were genuinely concerned about her actions and Kit couldn't blame them but he couldn't imagine any other Padawan wouldn't do the same thing.

Eliza bowed to the Council and waited for them to speak first. At the moment she wasn't sure if her voice was going to work. Mace Windu leaned forwards in his seat and his gaze seemed to pierce Eliza and looked straight through her.

'Tell us what happened, Padawan?' said Mace slowly.

Eliza took a deep, shaky breath and avoided the stares of most people here. 'I'm sure Master Fisto has told you most of what happened. We arrived in Crevasse City escorted by Tolas Eldin and he took us to meet an old friend who told us about activity happening within the city although he willingly admitted that the Sith weren't the problem. Master Fisto and I discussed about it being a trap and-'

'You accused Olivier Kalar of assuming and Master Fisto warned you when you did the same thing,' interrupted Mace quietly.

'I never meant to,' said Eliza slowly. 'I just-'

'Please continue, Padawan,' said Luminara Unduli gently.

Eliza felt even more shaky from hearing Mace's tone but lightly licked her lips before continuing. 'We went to a club called The Fountain and we were ambushed immediately. Master Fisto disappeared. I am not sure how they captured him and I was surrounded by people and shot with a stun blaster. When I awoke I was in a small room restricted by a chain. I was eventually taken to another room and tied to a table and they brought Master Fisto into the room and the woman in charge there, Taska Ziraach, told me to answer her questions and if I didn't she would torture him. She asked questions and tortured Master Fisto a couple of times and-'

'There is more to that, Padawan,' said Ki-Adi-Mundi languidly.

Eliza gave him a confused look so he wasted no time in elaborating. 'Master Fisto told you not to answer Ziraach's questions but you disregarded his instructions for you to stop talking.'

'I tried to obey,' said Eliza desperately. 'But ... for some reason I had trouble seeing him suffer and-'

'And that excuses your actions of giving away information?' asked Agen Kolar roughly.

Eliza looked to him, surprised by his tone but she quickly hid her feelings. 'I know nothing excuses me telling Taska anything. I know I made a mistake but I hadn't realised it at the time. I panicked. I believe I have learnt from my mistake and I know there shall not be a repeat.'

She took another deep breath and continued telling her story. 'After Taska was finished both Master Fisto and I were placed back into the cell room and held by chains, we conversed for a little while before Master Fisto was able to break the chain holding him. He then freed me and we went searching for a way out. We were trapped in another room by Darth Desaevio. He and Master Fisto exchanged words before he came into the room, gave our lightsabers back and I was told to go and get help.

'Master Fisto engaged Desaevio and I ran from the room. I struggled to find a way out and I eventually caught Taska, getting her to show me the way out and-'

'Threatened her, you did,' said Yoda quietly.

Eliza hesitated and all Jedi Masters in the room felt it. Eliza faltered with her speech for a moment before she made any sense.

'Y-yes, I suppose I did,' she eventually admitted. 'I was panicking and I couldn't find a way out and I feared for Master Fisto.'

'You did not believe he could handle the situation?' asked Luminara softly.

Eliza looked to her. 'No, I know Master Fisto is more than capable of handling a Sith but I still feared for him. I have already lost one Master and I worry about losing another. All I wanted to do was help him but I am not sure I accomplished it as I should have.'

She paused for a moment, wondering if there any other questions but none came. 'I managed to get out though I consider myself lucky and I went straight to see Olivier Kalar. I was impatient with him and I lost my temper. He eventually admitted what he had done and he took me to a residential apartment and they sent a message to the palace. Several royal guards arrived and I took them to The Fountain. We managed to get in and I eventually was able to lead some of them to where Master Fisto was. Desaevio escaped on a small ship but it seemed like the best option.

'The place was cleaned out and before we got to discuss anything we received word that Senator Organa wanted to speak with us. We went straight there and I ... lost my temper again.'

Eliza finished talking and slowly placed her hands behind her back and entwined them together. Her palms were slightly sweaty but she ignored them and her eyes fell onto Yoda several times before anything else was said.

'You lost your lightsaber as you escaped The Fountain, am I correct?' asked Obi-Wan in a kind voice.

Eliza nodded slowly. 'Yes, it slipped from my hand and I was unable to open the door again to recover it. Master Fisto was able to recover it for me however and I thanked him.'

'Senator Organa, complained about you, he did,' said Yoda sternly.

'I know,' said Eliza nervously. 'I am sorry Masters.'

'How do you think you did on this mission?' asked Obi-Wan as he stroked his beard nonchalantly.

Eliza shrugged slowly and she held Obi-Wan's gaze. 'I ... am not sure. I do believe I tried to do things right even though I panicked and didn't think things through.'

'Not once did you stop to consider your actions,' said Mace Windu slowly.

Gradually, Eliza shook her head. 'No,' she said simply. 'At the time I didn't believe there was any other way to achieve the goal that I was asked to complete.'

The Council exchanged glances and most of them looked Eliza over again before more was said. 'You may leave, Padawan,' said Mace quietly. 'We shall discuss more and recall you when we are ready.'

Eliza nodded and bowed to the Council deeply before leaving the room. She immediately returned her quarters and walked out onto the small balcony. She leaned over the edge and breathed deeply and heavily. She couldn't imagine that that could have gone any worse. Eliza ran her hands over her face as she worried about her future with the Jedi.

Eliza didn't stay in her room long. She quickly left to find her Master. He was sitting in one of the gardens surrounding the Jedi Temple. She regarded him for a moment before approaching and sitting beside him. He greeted her with a smile and she managed to faintly return it.

'How did it go?' he asked turning to look at the small waterfall in the corner of the garden.

Eliza shrugged for what felt like the thousandth time. 'It could have gone better but I am hoping it will work out alright.'

'I'm sure it will,' said Kit positively. His eyes studied her carefully. 'Something troubles you, Padawan.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Eliza sighed and looked down at her hands which rested in her lap. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to ask the questions she had for fearing that Kit wouldn't want to answer them. After all, they didn't really have anything to do with her.

'Master, how do you know Darth Desaevio?' she asked softly. 'You never mentioned it before.'

Kit kept his eyes on her. 'Yes, I know him, well, I thought I did,' he said softly. 'I am sorry for not telling you earlier. I guess a part of me didn't want to admit that it was him.'

'So, who was he?' asked Eliza softly.

'Darth Desaevio was once a man named Tobias Thek,' said Kit quietly. 'He came to the Jedi a bit later than others but he was accepted nonetheless. He was placed into the same bear clan as me and we quickly became friends. We seemed to grow with our powers together but I was a little unsettled by Tobias sometimes. At odd times he would become angry for no apparent reason.

'When Master Yoda took me as his apprentice Tobias verbally attacked me. He said I wasn't worthy of being Yoda's apprentice. He felt as though he should have been given that honour. He felt as though he was the more powerful one.

'Many Jedi condemned his behaviour but it never seemed to leave him. He eventually made it to the rank of Jedi Knight not long after I did, to the surprise of many. He quickly took a Padawan, against the Council's advice. They thought he wasn't ready for that responsibility but he disregarded their words and took one anyway.

'On their second mission together his Padawan was killed and the only person Tobias was unable to blame for the loss was himself. He stayed with the Jedi though I doubt whether he believed in what he was doing anymore. One of the last times I saw him he was leaving for Dantooine. The Council got word that he had murdered countless of settlers and others on the planet. He was arrested and brought back to Coruscant. He stood before the Council and was expelled from the order.

'I managed to see him before he left. I could feel the anger within him. I had never felt anything so strong and hateful. I tried to speak with him but he obviously had nothing to say to me. And until learning of him recently I didn't know what had happened to him but ... now I know.'

'I'm sorry, Master,' said Eliza quietly.

'So am I,' said Kit, as he finally looked away from Eliza.

'Do you believe there is any redemption for him?' asked Eliza after a few moments of silence.

Kit looked at her swiftly and remembered that she had asked the same thing about Dooku but this time his answer was a bit more grave. 'No, I do not think so. Tobias is a stubborn man and extremely arrogant at times. He won't regret his choices.'

'Why does he believe his path was forced upon him?' asked Eliza remembering what Desaevio had said.

Kit leaned back against the wall behind them and watched the waterfall once again. 'As I told you, he thinks Master Yoda should have trained him. He believes no one else could have trained him and I think in some way he blames me. If I had not been there then Yoda may have trained him.'

'Why couldn't we feel his presence on Alderaan immediately?' asked Eliza, a small frown appearing on her face.

Kit shrugged softly. 'It is possible for one to hide on a planet and on one as calm and peaceful as Alderaan, a Sith Lord would be the last thing you'd look for there.'

Silence fell between them and Eliza thought things through. She wasn't upset by Kit not telling her about Desaevio but she was happy that now she had a few answers at least. Eliza quickly wondered how much Kit was willingly to share with her about himself at this moment.

'Was Master Yoda your only Master?' asked Eliza curiously.

Her curiosity didn't go unnoticed but Kit overlooked it this time. He nodded his head slowly as he was deep in thought. 'Yes, he was,' said Kit slowly. 'Although you do learn things from other Masters while you are a Padawan. I am sure Anakin taught you something.'

'To try and be more patient,' said Eliza bitterly. She looked to Kit as he showed surprise at her. 'I'm sorry,' she said again. 'I just seem to have to learn that lesson over and over again.'

'So do many Padawan's,' said Kit with a small smile. 'Even some of the Master's need to learn that lesson again.'

'Such as?' asked Eliza curiously.

This time Kit shook his head though his smile widened on his face. 'I don't think so Padawan. I think you should concentrate on you being patient.'

Eliza smiled and remained sitting with Kit in the garden.

* * *

When Eliza was recalled to the Council chambers she bowed to them and waited with abated breath. They all stared at her for a long moment before speaking though Eliza was slightly grateful when it was Luminara Unduli that spoke. Eliza had come to see her as nice and she didn't seem to worry about hearing something from her.

'Padawan,' she said gently. 'We have decided not to expel you but you are to personally apologise to Senator Organa and your apology will be broadcasted to the rest of the planet. You will also be going alone. This is something you must do yourself and you shall leave immediately.'

'May I ask what happens after that?' Eliza said almost inaudibly.

'You will return here and we shall discuss your future more,' said Mace slowly. 'May the Force be with you Padawan.'

Eliza bowed her head to the Council and she left the room. She walked down to a small Jedi starfighter which was a pale purple and white Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor. When Eliza got into the small cockpit she noticed a droid had already joined her and she recognised it as R6-H5, her Master's droid.

'Come to join me R6?' she asked in surprise.

He beeped in reply and went back to what he was doing. Eliza read the small screen in front of her and rolled her eyes. 'I'm sure he did,' said Eliza under her breath. At least Eliza now knew that Kit wasn't completely sure of her being able to do this alone.

They left quickly and reached Alderaan sooner than Eliza would have liked. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say when it came to apologise but she only hoped it came to her soon. They landed at the Aldera spaceport and the droid followed her. Eliza paused and stared at it but then she realised Kit must have given it orders and she wasn't really in a position to tell it otherwise.

They walked straight to the palace and she was quickly greeted by a guard. He smiled at her. 'Hello, Master Jedi, welcome to Aldera. I am Captain Wilas Porton. How may I help you.'

'I am Eliza Linth, Padawan of Jedi Master Kit Fisto,' said Eliza, straight to the point. 'I have been asked to return here and speak with Senator Organa.'

'Yes,' said Wilas happily. 'He is expecting you. Please, follow me, is he waiting for you.'

Eliza faintly bowed her head to him and he led her through the palace. Once again, Eliza found herself unable to look away from the architecture. It was still just amazing. Eliza was led back to the same place where she had spoken with Organa last time. Wilas stood to attention as the queen was there also. She was seated on an outdoor seating that stretched along the balcony and Organa was once again overlooking the lake with his back to Eliza.

'Your Majesties,' said Wilas in a polite but firm voice. 'Padawan Eliza Linth is here to speak with you.'

Senator Organa turned and Eliza's eyes locked with his. They didn't move when he spoke. 'Thank you Captain, you may return to your post.'

Wilas bowed deeply and left, leaving Eliza alone with them. She opened her mouth to speak but R6 made his entrance and stood to the side. Organa noticed Eliza's confused look.

'He is here to record your message,' he explained shortly.

'I see,' breathed Eliza. She looked at Organa and the queen and bowed to them gently. 'I will get straight to the point and not waste your time further, your majesties. I am greatly sorry for my actions on this planet before. I meant no disrespect to you or your people. The only thing running through my mind was helping my Master. I will admit that I did not take the citizens of Crevasse City into consideration and I am sorry.'

Organa stepped forwards and held a hand out to Eliza. She took it and they gently shook hands as he spoke to her. 'Your apology is accepted, young Jedi,' he said, his voice firm but kind sounding. R6 ended his recording and Organa let go of Eliza's hand.

'Walk with me,' he said politely.

Eliza nodded her head once and they left the balcony together with R6 following behind. Eliza placed her hands together behind her back and decided to wait for him to speak first.

'I cannot imagine you have a positive opinion of me as this moment,' said Organa with a small smile.

'I could say the same thing,' replied Eliza.

There was a small pause. Eliza hoped what she was about to say wouldn't be taken the wrong way. 'At first I thought you had overrated with the way I handled things but the more I thought about it the more I know I was wrong.'

There was another pause but this time Organa spoke. 'I had a private talk with Master Kenobi before you arrived. I am good friends with him. I do not know Kit Fisto very well though Kenobi has told me he is a good Jedi.'

'That he is,' said Eliza quietly.

Eliza took another pause before something came to mind. 'May I ask what will happen to Tolas Eldin?'

Organa raised an eyebrow but he didn't question her. 'Yes, we had Crevasse City searched and he was found. He is currently being held in a holding cell.'

'And what will become of him?'

'He will receive a fair trial,' said Organa gently. 'I would not have it any other way.'

Eliza smiled at his words and they continued on their small walk. Organa and Eliza eventually walked back to the spaceport, small talk lingering between them for longer than Eliza thought possible. R6 was placed into the Jedi starfighter and Eliza said a quick and polite goodbye to Organa, giving him a small bow before getting back into the cockpit. Eliza sat back for most of the trip as R6 took over the flying of the ship.

* * *

When Eliza returned to Coruscant she went straight to the Jedi Temple. The first person she ran into was Plo Koon. Eliza smiled at him politely and she slowed her walking, knowing he had something to say to her.

'Master Fisto is not within the Temple,' he said. 'He is in a small diner near here. He said for you to meet with him there when you returned.'

Eliza's smile grew and she nodded her head once to him. 'Thank you Master Koon,' she said politely.

He returned the head nod and Eliza quickly found her way to the small diner Kit was in. She entered and looked around. She instantly spotted Kit. He was sitting alone, looking out one of the many windows. He glanced in Eliza's direction when she entered but then returned to looking out the window.

Eliza approached him and sat down opposite him in the booth. There was a sense of calm between them. Eliza gave him a small smile which he eventually returned.

'I take it that it went well on Alderaan,' said Kit slowly.

'Yes,' she replied simply. 'It went better than I thought it would.' Eliza paused and wondered if she should ask Kit a question she had but Kit quickly sensed it.

'You can ask me questions Padawan,' he said slowly.

'It's not really a question but I wondered why you sent R6, your droid, with me,' she started slowly. 'At first I thought he was there to make sure I got to Alderaan and then I thought he was there because maybe you didn't trust me and then I realised that he was there to record the message.'

'And to look after you,' added Kit casually.

'Master, you're talking about a droid, to protect a Jedi...'

'You'd be surprised Padawan,' said Kit quickly. 'Do not underestimate them just because they are machines.'

'Yes, of course, my apologies,' said Eliza abruptly. She thought for a moment. 'Have you spoken with the Council again?'

'Yes,' said Kit casually. 'They informed me that they were not expelling you but that you should be careful with your actions from now on.'

'Would they really have expelled me for that?' asked Eliza suddenly.

'Yes,' repeated Kit in the same tone. 'Padawan's have been expelled for less.'

Eliza nodded her head slowly. Maybe she should be counting herself lucky then. 'Why wasn't I expelled then?' she asked slowly.

'I think my words and the words of Master Kenobi had some impact on their decision,' he said calmly.

'So ... what did you say about me?' asked Eliza curiously.

Kit's eyes connected with hers and he smiled faintly. 'I said that you were a good Padawan. That you were learning well and that your actions were only done because you felt trapped and that you felt you had no other options. I said it would be a one off thing.'

'Why did Master Kenobi speak for me?' Eliza asked after a moment.

'He reminded the Council about how you handled things on Endex,' said Kit unhurriedly. 'He thought you did well even though some of your training seemed to come undone on Alderaan. Obi-Wan seems to believe you have great potential in becoming a reputable Jedi and I agree with him. He didn't want to see it wasted and he strongly argued that you should be given a second chance.'

Eliza felt stunned and she was lost for words momentarily. 'Master ... I don't really know what to say to that ...'

'You are my Padawan,' said Kit, smiling. 'There is no reason I would not stick up for you. Besides, I only spoke the truth. I do think you will make a fine Jedi Knight, soon,' he added quietly.

Kit and Eliza shared a meal within the diner together, silence lay between them for most of it, and for the first time Eliza felt relaxed and very comfortable around her Master. Once she finished eating she agreed to meet Kit later for a combat training session and she walked towards the Jedi Temple and her only thought was to find Master Kenobi and thank him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This chapter may be slightly out of sync with the rest of the story and it's because this chapter was written before any other chapter was.

* * *

Chapter 9:

One year later:

Once again Eliza sat down in one of the gardens of the Jedi Temple and just listened. She sat alone as she wondered what would come her way next. Her training had become heavier and Eliza felt as though she had really grown as a Jedi.

She was slowly finding it easier to not talk back to Kit. Lately, she had been finding it easier to do just do as she was told. Eliza noticed the complete calmness that was now constantly there between her and Kit. She was pleased at the place that had arrived at. It sometimes made Eliza wonder whether she would be able to take the Trials soon. The closer she got to it the more she longed for it.

Time passed in the garden slowly and in a strong way Eliza was glad of it. She leaned back on the bench and sighed contently and her eyes seemed to half close. She quickly opened them and sat up straighter when she felt a new presence near her. She looked to the doorway of the garden and noticed Shaak Ti standing there, watching her.

She had a small, pleasant smile on her face and she walked over to Eliza slowly and took a seat without anything being said. Eliza looked the Jedi Master over. Eliza quickly looked away, not wanting to stare but Master Ti was a beautiful woman. Her skin was a bright red and her eyes were kind and soft. She pressed her hands together and rested them carefully in her lap.

'How are you feeling, Padawan?' she asked in a very soft voice.

'I am well, Master Ti,' she replied.

'I have noticed you seem to be more ... at peace,' said Shaak after another moment.

'I feel it,' said Eliza slowly. 'I somehow think it has to do with having Master Fisto as my mentor. He has a relaxed outlook on life and I think it's rubbing off, plus, I'm sure past experiences have helped with the knowledge I can get through them.'

'Yes, that knowledge will always be helpful to you,' said Shaak in agreement. 'But do remember not to become too confident in your abilities. It can sometimes go against you.'

Eliza nodded gradually. 'Of course, Master Ti.' Eliza paused and looked at Shaak again. 'Is there something I am needed for?' she asked, again wondering if she had forgotten something.

'No,' said Shaak with a smile. 'I just felt a calming feeling out here and once I noticed you I thought I would join you.'

Eliza leaned back on the bench and placed her hands on her abdomen on top of the other and exhaled, relaxed. Shaak watched her, a smile still noticeable on her face but she said nothing as she looked away and glanced around their surroundings.

* * *

As Eliza trained she focused her mind upon the small droid trying to beat her. She leered at it, mocked it, daring it to come closer, daring it to shoot her. She knew the shots were harmless but they still hurt and sometimes bruised. Wherever it moved, she followed it with her blue lightsaber. It appeared to hiss and opened several points at once.

Eliza raised an eyebrow. _So, think you're smart do you?_ She circled the droid and it had no trouble in keeping up. It shot at her but she blocked it easily. 'Oh, you're gonna have to do better than that,' she teased the droid.

It hissed again, turning round, though all sides looked the same and it hissed again. Eliza sniggered. _Come on, little droid, come on. _Eliza stepped carefully but on the third time round, she saw something in the corner of her eye and it distracted her. She looked away and the droid shot at her. She gasped in slight pain as she rounded on the droid but it had already moved away.

She heard laughter from the doorway. Eliza sighed, licked her lips and turned off her lightsaber. She knew it was Kit. 'Laughing at me again, Master?'

'Come, my Padawan,' he said, gesturing for her to join him.

She deactivated her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt. She stood in front of him and she sighed inwardly as she could sense another lecture coming.

'Now, my young Padawan,' he started, watching her body language closely. 'Your current overconfident thinking is flawed because you are not taking everything into account. You may understand the task at hand, even though it is training but you have failed to still see your opponents capabilities, even though you see it as a mere practicing droid.'

'Droids cannot think, Master,' she said slowly, frowning at him.

Kit smiled. 'It was thinking. It was thinking of the best way to shoot you.'

'And you allowed it to by distracting me...'

'No, my Padawan,' interjected Kit, 'you allowed my presence to distract you.'

Eliza had opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she realised he was right. She nodded her understanding to him. He seemed pleased that she understood.

'I was just with the Council and they want you there too,' he explained. 'Come, let us not keep them waiting.'

They made their way to the Council and entered without waiting. They stood in the centre and bowed to them. Eliza wondered if something had happened that she was unaware of.

'A new mission we have for you,' said Yoda, looking more at Kit than her. 'To Manaan you shall go and see a Bounty Hunter by the name Montross. Information, he says he has for us.'

'Do not be quick to trust him, despite what he says,' said Mace Windu. 'We have heard stories of this Bounty Hunter before. He was once a Mandalorian and you know they cannot be trusted. Keep in mind what he says but do not take it at face value. Report back to us when you have spoken with him.'

They bowed to the Council again and left the room. Eliza silently followed Kit, who seemed in deep thought, down to the hangar. They immediately boarder a small ship and travelled to Manaan. Eliza sat up front with Kit as he flew the ship and she looked over at him several times. Once entering space her looking over continued and Kit had definitely noticed it.

'Something you would like to say, Padawan?'

'I was just thinking over what the Council said...'

'You can voice your opinion,' said Kit encouragingly. 'You should be able to trust me.'

'I do trust you,' said Eliza.

Kit gave her a small disbelievingly look, knowing that she wasn't telling the entire truth. Eliza sighed and folded her arms loosely across her abdomen. 'Alright, I didn't trust you at first, but I do now, completely. You ... don't doubt me on that do you?'

Kit looked at Eliza and smiled. 'No, I do not doubt your feelings on it any longer. I can sense the bond that has formed between us and I know it is genuine. I thought your distrust in me before was because of my species,' added Kit casually.

'I harbour no ill will towards your kind or any other species but I had trouble understanding why you decided to train me. Your last two Padawan's were both Mon Calamari and I'm a Zabrak. It's quite a shift.'

'I agree,' said Kit. 'But I did not choose them because of their species.'

'Same type though,' commented Eliza.

Kit turned to her, a noticeable trace of surprise etched in his features. 'True, both our species are ... aquatic ... but it is not the reason I chose either of my other Padawan's, you know this.'

'Yes, I know,' said Eliza, leaning back in her chair.

'Are you tired, Eliza?' Kit asked, after some silence, turning his eyes back to the front.

Hearing her name made her sit up. 'You don't use my name often,' she commented.

'I know,' said Kit. 'I believe it should be used in private or when necessary. It could be dangerous.'

'What happens when I become a Knight?'

'Then things would be different,' said Kit, distractedly.

Eliza noticed it. 'Is something wrong, Master?'

'No, I do not think so,' he said slowly. 'I thought that ship was following us but it has since backed away.'

'It could still be following, just keeping a further distance.'

'Is that the sound of my Padawan learning something?' asked Kit with a grin.

Eliza looked to him and returned the smile but he seemed to have one more lesson for her. 'But remember, Padawan, do not think of the future and do not think of being a Knight just yet. You still have much to learn.'

'I know, Master,' she said softly.

'So, what was the problem with what the Council said?' said Kit, getting back on topic.

Eliza leaned against her seat again and focused on the space outside the window. She sighed. 'I am not sure,' she started uncertainly. 'It's just that the Council seemed more than eager to tell us not to trust this Bounty Hunter-once Mandalorian and I know that most Bounty Hunters cannot be trusted but ...'

Eliza trailed off. She was having trouble trying to express what she felt. 'I just ... thought they seem too willing to write this person off as complete bad news and...'

Kit cut her off. 'Padawan, you must understand. This Bounty Hunter is one that is well known to us and the Council were just giving a strong warning but, of course, they still encourage you to trust your feelings, but on this one, you will have to trust mine.'

'I understand Master, thank you.'

There was silence between them again. Eliza closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'Padawan,' came Kit's smooth voice after a few moments. 'May I ask you something?'

'Of course, Master,' said Eliza, opening her eyes but looking back out into space.

'I have noticed that you still seem to hesitate before asking me a question. Is there a reason for this?' he asked gently.

Eliza sighed outwardly. 'I don't know,' she said shrugging, though she really did know why and Kit knew it too. She sighed again. 'My first Master, Nabil Lestin, didn't like me asking too many questions. Sometimes I didn't mind it because I could work things out on my own and I know that helped me but sometimes it made things almost impossible. I know all Jedi have their own ways of teaching and I am getting used to yours.'

'It will come in time,' said Kit knowingly.

Eliza nodded but said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

When they reached Manaan Eliza looked out the glass at the city below. She only knew a little about Manaan and she watched as they flew in. It looked like a tremendous, shell-shaped structure that was floating on top of the water's surface. Eliza frowned faintly.

'Master, how does the city stay afloat?' she asked still looking out.

Kit chuckled faintly. 'It uses a buoyancy system that incorporate the city's massive centre,' he explained.

They entered a hangar bay and left the ship. Eliza immediately felt the coolness of the planet. It was breezy and soft though Eliza was thankful it was not cold to the touch. She followed Kit through the dock and into the main sections. He apparently knew where he was going. Eliza looked to him.

'Do you know where to go, Master?'

'Yes,' he replied softly. 'I have been here before.'

Eliza nodded and continued to follow. They made their way to the West Courtyard and Eliza looked towards the exotic and beautiful water fountain which sat in the very centre of this courtyard. Kit had moved away from her and stopped when he realised she was not with him.

'Padawan,' he called gently.

Eliza heard him and walked over. 'Sorry, Master,' she said quietly.

'Do not get distracted,' he said in a low quiet voice, so that only Eliza could hear him. 'I need you to be alert. A Bounty Hunter is not to be trusted, even if he used to be a Mandalorian. People can change and he could have set traps or he could have people watching us now.'

Eliza nodded her understanding but said nothing. Kit nodded his head once at her and they continued. They walked to a closed door but it opened when they came near it. Eliza recognised it was a cantina. There were a few people inside but none of them seemed to take much notice of them. They walked towards the back and quickly found the person they were looking for.

A large, burly man was sitting at a table alone and he seemed to be already watching them. He held a blue cup in his hand which he took a sip from every now and then. Eliza looked him over as they approached. He had white hair and steely brown eyes. He was broad-shouldered and had a thick, musclier frame. Eliza could sense nothing from him but she knew not to accept that feeling just yet.

They stood before him and he gestured to the two chairs. 'I guess you must be what the Jedi the Council sent,' he said brusquely. 'Though maybe I shouldn't be surprised that they sent your species here,' he added to Kit. 'Don't know why they'd sent a Zabrak though,' he then added, slowly looking at Eliza.

Kit smiled at him pleasantly, ignoring the man's comment about his species. 'The young Zabrak is my Padawan,' he said politely.

She and Kit sat down. 'You have something for us,' said Kit starting the conversation.

Montross looked between them several times. He placed his cup down and sat up straighter but he still did not speak. After several minutes he leaned forwards and placed his arms on the table, entwining his fingers together. His brown eyes continued to regard them but Kit continued to give him the same pleasant and patient look.

'I know of a plan concerning your Jedi Council,' he stated confidently.

'Oh,' said Kit slowly. 'And what would that be?'

'I have overheard other Bounty Hunters speak of them. Many of them carry grudges and many of them want revenge on the Jedi and they think the best place to start is with the Council, target higher members to gain some attention, maybe catch them off guard.'

'The Council would not let such a thing take place,' said Kit evenly.

'That's the problem with you Jedi!' Montross spat. 'So cocky and arrogant, always thinking you're safe in the Temple on Coruscant.'

'Where did you overhear this plan?' asked Eliza unsurely.

Kit looked to her briefly but kept it unnoticed. Montross noticed nothing. 'It wasn't on Manaan but they're here now. I followed them. I originally heard them talking about it on Tatooine, in the swoop racing centre. They didn't seem to mind who overheard either.'

'Can you give us any information on them?' asked Kit, placing his arms on the table.

Montross opened his mouth but before he could speak a service droid came over and placed a drink each in front of Kit and Eliza. They both nodded their thanks and the droid left. Montross seemed a little more than annoyed by the interruption. His eyes narrowed as he watched the droid. He quickly turned his attention back to the two Jedi.

'Before I tell you anymore ... what will I get out of this?' he asked slyly.

'Is there something we have that you want?' asked Kit politely.

'Well, I could become a target from other Bounty Hunters and helping you with them could get me into a lot of trouble ...'

'The Jedi are not something to be manipulated or bribed,' said Eliza, a little louder than intended.

Kit moved one arm off the table wrapped his hand around her wrist, to stop her saying anything more. 'I shall contact the Council and see what they are willing to offer you.'

'Good,' said Montross, his eyes moving over Eliza mistrustingly. 'I'll be here.'

Eliza and Kit returned to the ship, silence lay between them the whole way. Eliza knew she had spoken out of anger and out of line and what she had said was inappropriate. When entering the ship Kit when straight to the communications and contacted the Council. Yoda and Mace Windu appeared and Eliza stayed back to watch. She wasn't really needed right now.

'You have news for us, Master Fisto?' asked Yoda.

'Yes, Master Yoda,' he spoke immediately. 'We have contacted Montross. He said he overheard other Bounty Hunters talking of attacking the Jedi Council.'

'You do not believe him?' asked Mace Windu.

Kit shook his head uncertainly. 'I am not sure,' he replied honestly. 'I think the plan is bold, too bold but we have seen unbelievable things before but I do believe the plan would not be seen through.'

'Has he told you about the other Bounty Hunters?'

'No, he says he will but he wants something in return and is interested in what we could give him,' said Kit. 'I thought it best to check with the Council.'

'Perhaps it would be best to see what he actually wants. What we offer may not be suitable and we may get no more information,' said Mace slowly, thinking it through. 'Where is your Padawan?'

'She is here,' said Kit softly.

Kit looked to her and she walked over so Yoda and Mace could see her. She bowed to them. 'Something to say, have you?' asked Yoda.

Eliza bit her lower lip slightly. _How could Yoda know that?_ Eliza nodded slowly and decided to speak up. 'I don't think that the Jedi should even be considering what this Bounty Hunter is saying, Master. Should the Council really base the decision on something the man said? It doesn't sound tactful and it does not make any sense.'

Yoda and Mace watched Eliza and took her words in but they seemed unwilling to listen to her. 'And what you do instead?' asked Yoda, leaning on his wooden walking stick.

This time Eliza hesitated more. 'I think he should be taken in for questioning ... or something. Having him here will not do us any good. He has the advantage and he knows it. He-'

Kit put his hand near her and Eliza stopped talking. Kit took over again. 'We shall await your decision.'

They all bowed and the communication was cut. Eliza walked away but she knew Kit had many things to say. He stayed where he was but he turned to look at her. 'Padawan,' he said gently, gaining Eliza's full attention. She was surprised his tone was gentle and calm.

'You know you should not argue with me,' he said slowly, watching her.

'Master, I did not disagree with you until the point of arguing but it annoyed me that he would try and use the Jedi in such a way.'

'To me, you felt more angered than annoyed,' commented Kit.

Eliza sighed audibly. 'I'm sorry, Master,' she said quietly.

'And I do not think speaking to the Council in such a manner was appropriate. You are supposed to respect them,' he said moving towards her a little.

'I know, Master, and I do respect them but when Master Yoda asked for my opinion I felt it compelled to give it.'

'My young Padawan,' said Kit, moving closer and standing in front of her. He looked down at her but she did not look back, preferring to look at the floor. 'I had hoped that you would hold your tongue but ... maybe you have a point. It seems you listened to the Council's warnings after all. We were told not to trust him but the outburst with him using the Jedi should not happen again.'

Eliza eventually looked up, knowing it's what he wanted. 'It won't happen again, Master. I will be more objective and detached in future.'

'Good to hear,' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He moved away and sat in the pilot seat. Eliza slowly moved and sat in the passenger one beside him.

'Master?' she asked slowly.

Kit looked to her, showing she had his attention. 'What do we do now?'

'We wait until the Council has reached a decision and then go and talk with our friend.'

Eliza nodded. Kit turned back to look out into the hangar bay although there was not much to see. 'Master?' said Eliza again.

Kit smiled and turned back to look at her. 'What were your other Padawan's like?'

Kit chuckled lightly. 'My first Padawan was a female Mon Calamari named Bant Eerin. Her first Master, Tahl, was killed so I offered to take her on, much like I did with you. She was quiet in the beginning, soft-spoken but when it came to battle it was hard to contain her. After her I took on Nahdar Vebb, a male Mon Calamari. Nahdar was headstrong and I know he likes to use his Force powers. He didn't like me telling him not to overuse them. He easily becomes attached to people, which is one thing I worried about. Why do you ask about them?'

Eliza shrugged softly. 'I was just curious.'

'Do you remember your teachings on curiosity?' asked Kit, still looking at her.

Eliza glanced back. 'Yes, of course I do, Master, but you offered the information. I didn't use any other methods.'

Kit smiled again for a moment before looking out the window. Eliza then thought of something to ask but the answer worried her. _What if he didn't want to tell me anything about him?_ She looked at Kit but then decided not too but Kit could sense her struggle.

'Want to ask something else?' he asked calmly.

'Did you know my old Master, Nabil Lestin?'

'Yes,' said Kit simply. 'Master Lestin was a good man. I heard he could be tough with his students. His first student didn't survive his training. You must have done well. As a Twi'lek, he felt a strong connection to Ryloth. He spoke about it only when necessary. I could sense a heavy loss within him as he spoke of it.'

'Do you know if he ever mentioned me?' asked Eliza.

'I am surprised you are only asking these questions now, Padawan. I have been teaching you for a while now. Why the sudden interest in your old Master?'

'It's not a sudden interest. He was my Master since I was eleven and I was twenty when he died. I've thought about him a lot, though I do not think it's because I miss him. I think it's more that I didn't know him better than I did.'

Kit nodded at her words. He could understand that. 'I know of one occasion that he mentioned you, not to me, but to Master Koth. As a fellow Zabrak, he liked to know how other Jedi of his species were doing. I did ask Master Koth why he did not take you as a Padawan but he informed me he had one at the time.'

'Do the Masters get to choose who they take as a Padawan?' asked Eliza.

'Sometimes,' replied Kit. 'In special circumstances and if the Master feels a connection. If they do not want to choose themselves then the Council will do it for them.'

It went quiet for a moment. 'May I ask, what did my first Master tell Master Koth?'

'He spoke of your training and how it was going. He said nothing too personal except that he thought of you more than his Padawan, more like a niece in some respects.'

Eliza nodded. She was surprised to even hear he thought of her that way. They never even niece/uncle close before. The ship turned quiet again and Eliza closed her eyes and breathed deeply, focusing her mind on calming things.

She was brought back when the communication system came to life. Yoda and Mace Windu appeared again. They directed attention straight onto Kit. 'Master Fisto, back to Bounty Hunter you must go and ask him what he wants,' said Yoda.

'We are sending back-up for you now,' said Mace just the transmission cut out. Kit stood and walked the ramp but then stopped. 'Are you coming, my young Padawan?'

'Do you think it wise to speak with him now, shouldn't we wait for back-up so that if something happens then we won't have to wait or die?'

'I am sure we will be fine,' said Kit. 'Now, come.'

Eliza nodded. She knew not to argue. She stood and they both returned to the cantina. Montross was no longer there. Eliza looked at Kit but he was busy checking the room over. They then walked to the back and sat down.

'Perhaps he will return soon.'

Hours later, Montross had still not returned and both Jedi were still seated at one of the back tables. They watched as people came and went, interacted with each other and drank. As Eliza watched other people it sometimes made her think about her own life. What if the Jedi hadn't accepted her into the Order? How different would her life have been?

She looked at Kit but he was still in the same position. Eliza sighed audibly. 'Master, how long do we intend to wait?'

'Patience, Padawan.'

'I believe we've been patient enough,' she commented calmly. 'Should we search for him?'

'That might be what he's waiting for,' said Kit.

'But our back-up should be here soon,' said Eliza quickly. 'It couldn't hurt to have a small look around, could it?'

Kit finally looked at his Padawan and thought for a moment. Perhaps an exercise in this couldn't hurt. He nodded his head once and stood up. Eliza did the same and she followed Kit out the cantina and walked beside him as they checked all sections of the city.

One of the last sections they came to contained the old Sith Base on this planet. Eliza was not sure what it was used for now but she didn't think it that interesting. It was now late afternoon on the planet and the sun was beginning to set. Eliza looked out over the water. It still shined with beauty. It made her feel happy and peaceful.

She moved and stood beside Kit who was looking down the corridor leading towards the old Sith Base. Only now did Eliza realise. 'Do you feel that, Master?'

'Yes,' he whispered quietly.

'Maybe we should head back and wait for the others to arrive.'

'I think it may already be too late for that,' he said slowly. 'They know we are here. I wondered why it was deserted.'

They both took hold of their lightsabers and continued to move. As the section grew slowly darker the more nervous Eliza became. She wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen but she knew it wasn't going to be good. She stood closer to her Master as she could sense his growing concern also. Eliza couldn't understand why they were just waiting for something to happen. She wanted to ask why it was too late to leave but she knew she had to listen to him on this mission. This one was his call.

When darkness came across the city and the moon shined into the section they occupied Eliza jumped as shadows seemed to move. The one she saw the most, she watched. 'Master,' she whispered inaudibly.

'I know,' he whispered back.

Figures of all shapes and sizes rushed out from the protection of the shadows and surrounded Eliza and Kit and they both ignited their lightsabers. Among them was Montross. Eliza's eyes narrowed at the sight of him. He lied; he wasn't interested in helping them.

'Well, well, well,' said Montross, beginning to circle them. 'Took you two Jedi much longer to come looking for me than I had expected.'

'We're not interested in your games, Montross,' said Kit firmly.

'Oh, I don't have any games,' said Montross, a grin spreading across his face. 'I'm just up for a bit of sport and so are my pals. Manaan can be quite a boring place but for a sub-fishy species like yours, you must find this place oh-so fascinating.'

Eliza's eyes narrowed even more and Kit could feel her anger building. 'Careful,' he whispered to her. 'Ignore his words.'

'Stop whispering to her,' said Montross loudly. 'You should be happy that she's angry and wants to attack me though I'd more than happy to introduce her to your world.'

'You won't get the chance,' said Kit, moving into a defensive position.

The fight started and Eliza immediately got split up from Kit. She blocked the blaster shots fired at her and studied the faces of the four men before her. From the corner of her eye she could see Kit dealing with many more people than she was. All Eliza was praying for now was that their Jedi back-up came to help.

She ducked and weaved as more and more shots came her way. She was eventually backed into the railing and they stopped firing. Montross came towards her and before Eliza could swipe; her lightsaber was knocked out of her hand by a blaster shot that Montross fired. She gasped and grabbed her hand in pain. Montross laughed and instead of shooting her he knocked her to the ground by hitting her in the jaw.

Eliza hit the ground hard and whimpered from the pain. She attempted to stand up but having so many people around her and not having the ability to see properly was becoming a problem. She got to her knees but her head was still spinning. Montross laughed cruelly and hit her again. This time, she fell to the ground and had been knocked out cold.

All of them turned their attention to Kit and they soon had him greatly outnumbered. He stopped fighting and his eyes went to Eliza who was still lying on the ground in an almost awkward position. He could sense she was still alive but even her chest was hardly moving.

'Say goodbye to your little Padawan,' taunted Montross.

He picked Eliza up and threw her over the railings edge and into the cold water, a large splash echoing. Kit tried to rush forwards. 'No,' he said quietly.

'She's going to drown and would people ask why you didn't save her?'

'They'll know what you've done.'

'Oh, I don't think so.'

In a split second, Kit's face turned into a wide smile and it seemed to confuse Montross. Kit could feel the presence of other Jedi and they were all coming this way.

'Don't even think about it Jedi, you're outnumbered,' said Montross, slight panic sheathing his voice.

'Not for long,' said Kit. His face hardened and as the other Jedi flanked him the fight began again. This time Kit fought his way through to the railing and once there he knocked out the last person in his way and deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back onto his belt. He jumped onto the railing and dived into the water.

He smiled at the coolness it brought to his skin and he instantly looked for Eliza and though the water was crystal clear he was having trouble seeing her. Kit swam deeper and deeper until he found Eliza. He was surprised she had gone down this far already.

When reaching her, he grabbed her and swiftly placed an arm around her. He needed her to become conscious again before doing anything. He gently slapped her cheeks a couple times and she eventually came to though she appeared groggy. He smiled and Eliza instantly began to panic as she started to drown and more water filled her lungs.

Instinctively Kit wrapped his lips around hers much to Eliza's surprise and he sucked the water from her lungs and gave her fresh air. At once, he kicked hard to get them both to the surface quickly. When Eliza realised what he was doing she placed her arms around him and held on. Her eyes were wide as she was scared but she kept focused on Kit. When breaking the surface Eliza realised herself from his lips and took in a large gulp of air.

Kit pulled her from the water and lay Eliza on the ground. She coughed and slowly her breath came back. The Jedi who came to help walked over. 'So there is your Padawan,' said Shaak Ti with a small smile.

Kit returned it before kneeling down beside Eliza. He moved some of the wet hair from her face and she looked up at him. 'Feeling alright?'

'Yes,' she coughed out before falling unconscious again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** First half of the chapter was written straight after chapter 9 and the second half was written with the help of a friend since I am no good at writing lightsaber battle scenes.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Eliza's eyes slowly opened, though everything was blurry and out of focus. She half sat up and blinked rapidly several times, trying to get her sight clear. She groaned faintly and it was heard by the other person in the room.

She heard nothing as the person approached and sat down beside her bed. Eliza looked up and her eyes met with Obi-Wan Kenobi. She gave him a small smile and sat up a little more and leaned back against the pillow. She exhaled sharply, ignoring the slight pain she still felt.

'How are you feeling?' asked Obi-Wan, giving her a small smile.

'I feel ... alright,' she said eventually. 'Where is this pain coming from?' she added, confused.

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. 'Well, your hand suffered a blaster shot and your jaw is bruised from being hit and you had been knocked out cold and I think you may have been a little injured when you feel to the ground unconscious and you were thrown into freezing cold water.'

Eliza nodded and she closed her eyes as she breathed slowly. When she opened them, Obi-Wan was still there. She looked around the medical room. It was a room that drowned in white. It made Eliza feel a little better somehow but there was someone missing.

'Where is Master Fisto?' she asked, a slight frown on her face.

'He was asked to go to back to Manaan and help with the capturing of the Bounty Hunter you were both there to see,' he replied. 'He should be back within a few days. The Council wanted someone to be here when you woke up and I offered.'

'Thanks,' said Eliza quietly.

'For now you should relax and get a good rest,' advised Obi-Wan. 'You may still need a couple days to heal.'

Eliza nodded. Obi-Wan stayed with her for a little longer. After he left, Eliza was alone in the room and it was the first time in a while that she felt more than alone. She remembered what happened on Manaan and what her Master had to do to save her. She felt a slight sinking feeling when she thought about it.

She was grateful he had saved her life but ... it was the way it happened that bothered her. She had questions and she was unsure if she could face her Master again.

After a couple of days Eliza was allowed to leave the medical room. She felt almost back to complete health. She had been told to meet with the Council when she felt able and she was now, so she made her way there, but slowly.

She waited outside the Council chambers and entered when the doors opened. She once again faced Master Yoda and bowed lightly to the Council. They all looked upon her and Eliza's eyes found one of the chairs empty, the one that belonged to her Master. She looked away quickly, shielding the thoughts and feelings she had.

'How are you feeling, Padawan?' asked Mace Windu.

'I feel good,' she said quickly.

'Good,' said Yoda quietly. 'Like to tell us what happened, would you?' he added.

She hesitated and it was noticed. 'Is there something wrong, Padawan?' asked Luminara Unduli.

'Didn't Master Fisto already inform you of what happened?'

'Yes, he did,' replied Eeth Koth. 'Though, we would like to hear your version of the events.'

'Alright,' said Eliza inaudibly. 'When we arrived on Manaan we went straight to the cantina to meet with Montross. He was there, waiting for us. He told us of a plot to kill the Jedi off and we listened though I'm not sure I believed it and neither did Master Fisto, but he asked about it nonetheless. Once he told us what he knew we spoke to you and then we waited for a while before going back.

'But when returning to the cantina Montross wasn't there. Master Fisto suggested that we wait and I silently agreed. Hours later Montross still hadn't returned and I was beginning to lose my patience but I asked if we could just look for him and that our back up should be arriving soon anyway. Master Fisto eventually agreed and we went searching for him throughout the city.

'We arrived at the last section of the city and by then it was almost dark and Master Fisto almost immediately felt that something was wrong. I had felt it too but not immediately. I looked to him to sort of see what we should do and I asked if we should head back to the cantina but he said it was too late. Before long, several figures came out from the direction of the old Sith base there and surrounded us.

'We ignited our lightsabers and Montross revealed himself to us. He and Master Fisto exchanged words and we were quickly drawn into a fight with them. While fending off four them all I hoped was for our back up to arrive. There were too many of them for us to take on alone and I'm sure Montross knew it.

'I was pushed to one side of the railing by four of them and Montross made his way to me. He was the one who shot my hand and I dropped my lightsaber. I knew I should have taken them out but I panicked and I was not quick enough. Montross hit me a couple of times and I was knocked unconscious. From what I can gather I was thrown into the water and Master Fisto eventually came after me.

'I'm sure it happened after the other Jedi arrived and Master Fisto brought me back and I immediately began to drown further. He took me to the surface and we spoke briefly before I fell unconscious again. After that I woke up here a few days ago.'

Eliza finished speaking and she looked around the Council slowly. A couple of them exchanged glances. It seemed they knew. 'And how did you get to the surface without drowning?' asked Luminara quietly.

Eliza hesitated for a moment before speaking. _Did I really have to admit this? _She licked her lips lightly and her mouth turned dry. 'Master Fisto helped me breathe. Since he can breathe underwater he gave me oxygen as we rose to the water's surface.'

'You mean he put his mouth on yours?' asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

'Yes,' replied Eliza. 'But it was only to save me,' she added quickly.

'Confused, you feel,' said Yoda. Again this was a statement, not a question.

Eliza half shrugged. 'I feel a little confused, I think,' she said with much uncertainty. 'But I'm sure once I speak with Master Fisto, I should be fine.'

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged a look of doubt but they did not voice their concern but they did have something else in mind to share with her.

'Master Fisto expressed his feelings on you,' said Eeth Koth. 'He believes you are ready to take the trials and the Council will take it into consideration but first we are wondering how you feel about that?'

'I am ... not sure,' replied Eliza hesitantly. 'I never received any indication that I was ready and I am not sure that I am ready,' she added honestly.

They exchanged looks again but this time it seemed different but Eliza couldn't quite figure out why. She waited patiently before she was told she could leave. She left the Council chambers and returned to her quarters.

She felt unable to relax as there were many questions running through her mind; would she be expelled for this? Would Master Fisto be in trouble for saving her life the way he did? Had he told them how he saved her? Or was it she that gave it away?

She walked onto the balcony of her quarters and watched as the sun set on Coruscant. The orange horizon glowed strongly and it was beautiful but it did nothing to help Eliza's mood. She did care about her Master and she was sure there was an attachment there but wasn't attachment between Master and Padawan normal? Didn't it happen to all of them at some point?

Eliza put her head in her hands and took several deep breaths. She was nervous about seeing her Master again. What would he say to her? Would he be angry? Eliza looked back up and watched the sunset. Once the sun had disappeared and the stars came out Eliza went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed and cleared her mind. She gradually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Eliza made her way to the mediation room but she stopped as she felt a familiar presence. She walked to one of the front windows in the Temple and she watched as a ship landed nearby. Eliza watched as the doors opened and several Jedi exited the ship including her Master. They had Montross and were escorting him towards the Temple.

Once they were out of sight Eliza looked away and resumed her course to the mediation room. She knew her Master would be busy for a little while longer so she would wait until he was completely free before speaking with him.

She entered the small room and sat down on a small chair near a dark corner. There was only one other person in the room. It was someone she hadn't seen before but she could tell he was a Padawan himself. Maybe his Master wasn't around at the moment either. He didn't seem disturbed by Eliza's presence.

She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was unsure of how much time had passed before the door to the room opened. It went unnoticed to Eliza who remained unmoving where she was. The other Padawan in the room left and a person moved a small chair beside Eliza and sat down.

'Padawan.'

Eliza opened her eyes and she jumped slightly as her eyes landed on her Master. He smiled at her and she slowly returned it. It was good to see him and he looked well. 'I didn't notice your presence.'

'You were mediating properly then,' commented Kit.

Eliza smiled and rolled her eyes but Kit only laughed before standing. 'Come, walk with me.'

Eliza nodded and stood up also. They left the room together. They walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple silently at first. Eliza could sense Kit's hesitation. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about but she wasn't sure she really wanted to hear any of it.

'About what happened on Manaan...'

'Master,' Eliza interrupted. 'I'm sure nothing really needs to be said. I mean, you saved my life and regardless of how it looked and what you had to do, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I probably wouldn't be here.'

'Are you sure, Padawan?' asked Kit slowly, watching her carefully. 'I could sense your nervousness about seeing me and I can still sense confusion within you.'

'Master, I will admit that it did confuse even though I know you only did it to save my life,' she said quickly. 'And I know I have a ... an attachment to you but I know it will have to end. I thought it would complicate things between us but I actually feel alright about it, especially now that it has been mentioned.'

'Good to hear,' said Kit with a small smile. 'And I feel the attachment as well,' he added casually.

They continued walking through the corridors and Eliza watched, amused, as a group of younglings passed between and around them. She remembered being that age and being here. It was new, and fun and exciting. She had just wished she knew what would've been in store for her later in her training.

'There is still something wrong,' commented Kit.

Eliza mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down. Kit could sense she wanted to ask him something but she didn't want to bring it up so soon.

'I'm just curious as to why you told the Council that I am ready for the trials?' she asked tentatively.

Eliza stopped midway in the corridor they were in and Kit gradually came to a stop also. He walked over and stood in front of her. He looked down at her, searching her for signs of something more wrong but there was nothing there.

'I told the Council that because it is what I genuinely believed,' he said slowly. 'Do you not believe yourself to be ready?'

'No,' said Eliza quickly. 'I don't think I'm ready and I had thought you would discuss it with me first, to see if I actually was ready.'

'I do not need to speak with you to know if you are ready,' said Kit firmly. 'I can tell by your training and by how far you've come.'

There was a slight pause. 'I had thought you told that I was ready because of what happened on Manaan,' she said steadily.

'No,' said Kit plainly. 'It had nothing to do with that. I am sorry if I made you feel as though I put you on the spot with the Council, it was not what I had intended. If you feel you are not ready then I will not force you to take the trials but I would like you keep it in mind.'

'I shall,' said Eliza quietly.

'Good.'

They continued their walk throughout the Temple together.

* * *

Several days later Eliza sat in the mediation room as she waited for her Master to join her. She momentarily let her mind linger on the past, wondering if things could have been different or better in any way. She knew dwelling on such things would never change any of it but sometimes she still couldn't help but wonder.

The door to the mediation room opened and Eliza relaxed her pose and opened her eyes and watched as Kit sat beside her. He gave her a small smile although Eliza could tell he had something to say.

'We have to leave on a mission, now,' he said eventually.

'Where to?' asked Eliza quickly.

'To Lehon,' Kit replied. 'Or Rakata Prime,' he added.

'Why?' asked Eliza with a slight frown. 'Isn't that planet just a graveyard now?'

'Yes, but it is also the place that Darth Desaevio has fled to,' said Kit with a grin.

'Why would he go there?'

'He must have been out of options,' said Kit with a small shrug. 'A couple of Jedi spotted him on Nar Shaddaa and then on Tatooine but we now have reports that he has gone to Lehon.'

'That's a fair distance to travel in a short time,' said Eliza quickly.

'That it is,' agreed Kit quietly.

They both stood and Eliza followed Kit down to the hangar. She could many Jedi there. 'We're not going alone?' she asked, slightly surprised.

'No, of course not,' said Kit quickly. 'We also think he may not be there alone.'

Eliza nodded. She felt quite happy that they weren't going alone. There were many Jedi that stood before her, including a few other Padawan's.

When they arrived on Lehon, Eliza stepped off the ship and looked around. This placed was just ... magnificent. It looked like a pure tropical paradise. The island they on seemed quite large. They had landed on a beach and Eliza could see the wreckage of many other ships which looked quite old and most lay in the water between rocks.

All of the Jedi gathered on the beach away from the ship and the Masters discussed what they should do. Eliza stood a little bit away from Kit and the others as they spoke. She looked out over the ocean water and wondered why anyone would stay away from this planet. What was wrong with it? It felt calm and serene and the views of the whole place were just breathtaking.

Eventually they all moved and walked up the small hill before them. They quickly found themselves at a point where they could go one of two ways. A couple Masters looked at each other and it was quickly decided that they would split up and one group would go one way while the other group went the other way. Eliza moved and stood beside Kit. A look passed between them.

They were sent to the right hand side path along with Kit, Luminara, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Eeth and Shaak. Aalya, Mace, Agen, Yoda, Plo, Ki-Adi-Mundi and a couple other Padawan's went the other way. When the track cleared in front of them there were three Rancors standing around impressively. Eliza wondered why they managed to survive on the planet and nothing else seemed to. Kit turned to Eliza and Ahsoka. 'Stay here. We will deal with this,' he said firmly.

Both Padawan's nodded though Eliza thought Ahsoka looked a little disappointed. They waited until all three Rancors were killed. Eliza stood beside Kit again and they all looked around them. There looked to be a large building in front of them and all of them stared at it and it was a while before something was said.

'It looks like a Temple,' said Ahsoka.

A few heads turned to look at her including Anakin. 'Very perceptive Padawan,' he said quietly.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sharp look but he kept quiet. Eliza saw Kit smile faintly. 'Looks like the Temple of the Ancients,' said Luminara quietly.

'Temple of the Ancients?' questioned Ahsoka sceptically.

'Also known as the Temple of the Elders,' said Luminara.

'Who were the Elders?' asked Eliza curiously.

'The Rakata,' said Anakin, answering her question.

'Never heard of them,' said Ahsoka.

'That's because they are no longer with us,' said Shaak sadly. 'After his redemption, Revan was forced down to this planet on the way to the Star Forge. He met with great darkness in the Temple. The Dark Side still exudes heavily from within it.'

'Darth Revan....' said Ahsoka, trying to place the name. 'Oh, he trained Darth Malak.'

'Yes, Padawan,' said Anakin sternly. 'Can we move on now?'

Silently heads nodded and they slowly walked towards the Temple. Then, something within Eliza clicked. 'Didn't a Sith named Darth Bane once come here?'

'Yes,' said Obi-Wan looking at her. 'I've read about that in the archives as well. The front of the Temple was destroyed and the entrance blocked.'

'Then the one we're after must be here as it's now clear,' said Anakin.

As they approached the entrance the Temple doors lifted and several droids and troops ran out and began to shoot at them. All of them ignited their lightsabers instantly and attacked. As Eliza cut down two of them in front of her she moved a little closer to the Temple as she noticed more guards there that were shooting towards Kit and Shaak. Eliza quickly noticed Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were being moved away from the Temple by too many guards to count.

Eliza watched as Luminara and Eeth ran into the Temple fighting off guards that were in the way. Eliza got rid of the guards shooting at her Master and followed the two Jedi into the Temple. Kit noticed but Eliza had disappeared by the time he went to shout something.

He shook his head irritably and fought his way towards the Temple. Eliza ran into the main room and she immediately noticed Eeth who was lying on his side. For a moment, Eliza felt like time stopped as she looked at him. He wasn't moving. She mentally shook herself and stepped further into the room. She kept her lightsaber up and at the ready as she suddenly felt a dark presence join her. A cold laugh followed and echoed around the walls of empty Temple.

'Brave of you to come alone,' said Desaevio in an amused voice. 'The other two Jedi didn't fare so well. I'm starting to wonder if Jedi discipline is slipping.'

Eliza's head snapped sharply to the side as a door slid open jaggedly. In the doorway is where Desaevio stood. He was holding his lightsaber but it stayed inactive. His face was serious but Eliza could see a twinkle in his eyes.

'Taking on a Padawan will be far too easy,' he commented smugly.

A small smile crept onto his face but slowly disappeared as a shadow formed at the entrance of the Temple. It made Eliza jump and she turned but relief washed over her when her eyes landed on Kit. His lightsaber was still active. Eliza quickly turned back to Desaevio but she yelped loudly as she was Force pushed towards Kit. She skidded across the ground, losing her grip on her lightsaber.

She made it to a couching position and saw Kit try to retrieve her lightsaber using the Force. Desaevio did the same thing at the same time. Eliza saw her lightsaber rise into the air and move back and forwards several times as both of them attempted to hold it. Eventually Kit put more of an effort to it and Eliza quickly joined his side and helped.

Her lightsaber zoomed towards them and Eliza caught it easily. Kit smiled though Desaevio appeared not to care too much. Desaevio finally ignited his lightsaber. Both Eliza and Kit ran towards him and he ran also meeting them in middle of the room.

All three lightsabers bounced off each other several times and Kit yelped slightly as he was unexpectedly Force pushed away from them. Eliza's eyes then widened as a sudden pressure on her neck clamped down, not letting her breathe. Desaevio smiled and lifted her off the ground as he Force choked her. Eliza gasped and struggled for breath. She moved one hand her throat as though trying to release the pressure.

She was soon let go off and she fell to the ground hard as Desaevio released her and fought with Kit again. Eliza stood up, shaky at first and quickly joined the small battle. Again Kit was Force pushed away from them and Eliza's eyes followed him. Kit groaned but quickly joined Eliza's side. Eliza cursed Desaevio under her breath and turned to face him again. He had deactivated his lightsaber and he observed the two Jedi before him.

'Give up little Jedi,' he said tauntingly, his eyes firmly on Eliza.

Eliza and Kit raised their lightsabers again. Eliza felt her heart beat steadily as she slowly realised that Desaevio wanted to kill her. Desaevio stripped away his black cloak before lifting his long handled lightsaber as if offering it for inspection. Gleaming blades of red fire jutted from both ends as he ignited it again. A smile crossed his face as he swung the weapon before him in an idle, casual gesture beckoning the Jedi to him again. Moving to either side of him, Eliza and Kit advanced to meet him once more.

This time Kit was positive that he had met his match. Kit was a highly skilled Jedi within the order although this one he knew he couldn't fight alone. His Padawan, Eliza, did bring stamina and youth to the combat but she had only fought in a few contests and was not battle hardened.

The three combatants remained fighting in the room, lightsabers flashed, bringing to bear every skill they had acquired over the years. Kit quickly noticed that Desaevio was controlling the struggle.

Desaevio quickly caught Eliza off balance and with a powerful kick he knocked her to the other side of the room. Taking advantage of the Sith Lord's assault on Eliza, Kit Forced pushed Desaevio towards the opposite wall. Kit quickly followed, sensing a chance to put an end to this. But the Sith Lord struggled to his feet and quickly raced from the room, moving the battle elsewhere.

Eliza recovered swiftly and she ran in pursuit of her Master and the Sith Lord. She ran from the room and up a small ramp leading to the second level, down a long corridor and at the end she reached a large, empty room. From the doorway she could hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing nearby. She paused for a moment wondering how they got this far so quickly. She ran through the room and ended up outside. She quickly realised they were on the summit of the Temple.

Eliza sprinted down the length of the summit, lightsaber raised. All that was in her sights was the form of her Master. She needed to reach him. Eliza suddenly stopped in her tracks as Desaevio knocked Kit in the chest with his elbow and brought his lightsaber down. It connected with the side of his stomach and he fell heavily to the ground, his lightsaber falling beside him.

Eliza then thought she had heard him scream then realised it was actually her. As she watched it happen she stood motionless for an instant, shocked by the suddenness of his actions. Eliza's eyes shot to Desaevio, her body seething with rage and she rushed to her Master's rescue.

Abandoning any pretence of observing even the slightest caution, she barrelled into Darth Desaevio with such fury that she pushed both of them to one side of the summit, almost knocking both of them off the Temple. Many Jedi, including the other group that had now joined them, stopped and looked up to the summit as they heard the commotion.

Desaevio quickly tried to move backwards, away from Eliza's wild assault. He momentarily struggled to keep the young Jedi at bay, trying to open enough space between them to defend himself. Lightsabers scraped and grated against each other as the air echoed with their fury.

Lunging and twisting, Darth Desaevio regained the offensive and counterattacked using both ends of his lightsaber in an effort to cut Eliza's legs out from under her, but Eliza, while not so experienced as Kit, was quicker. Anticipating each blow, she was able to elude her antagonist's efforts to bring her down. Twice, Eliza almost lost her footing on the rocky and rough area of the summit while once, Desaevio hammered at her with such determination that he scorched the young Jedi's tunic, shoulder to waist, and only by countering with an upthrust counter strike to the other's midsection and by rolling quickly away and back to her feet was Eliza able to escape.

They continued to fight on the top of the Temple, around Kit's still form, though Eliza was sure she had seen his head move a couple of times. She was sure that he was still alive and for a moment, Eliza was sure she could feel his eyes on her, watching.

Desaevio then began to use his command of the Force to fling any heavy object around him, many of them being rocks or boulders, trying to throw her off balance, to disable her, to disrupt the flow of her attack. Eliza responded in kind and the air is soon filled with deadly missiles. Lightsabers flicked right and left to ward off the objects.

The battle wore on and for a time it was fought evenly. But Desaevio was the stronger of the two and was driven by a frenzy that surpassed even the frantic determination that fuelled Eliza. Eventually, the Sith Lord began to wear the young Jedi down. Bit by bit, he pressed harder. Eliza could sense her body weakening and her fear of what it would mean if she, too, were to fall, began to grow.

Sensing her opportunity slipping away, Eliza's thoughts went to her Master who lay on the ground and she mounted a final assault. She rushed the Sith Lord with a series of side blows designed to bring the two-bladed lightsaber horizontal. She then feinted an attack to her enemy's left and brought her own lightsaber over and down with such force that she severed the other's weapon.

Eliza cried out in a mixer of triumph and fury and striked a killing blow at Desaevio's head although she completely missed. Desaevio, anticipating the manoeuvre, had stepped smoothly to the side. Discarding the lesser half of his severed weapon he counterattacked swiftly, striking at Eliza with enough force that he knocked her sideways and off balance.

Quickly, he struck again, harder still, and this time Eliza completely lost her footing. She stumbled backwards, losing the grip on her lightsaber and Desaevio was straight over to her, his lightsaber pointing directly at her neck, a look of complete triumphant clear on his face.

Eliza soon noticed that all the droids and guards below had been defeated and all the Jedi were rushing towards the temple to help them. Eliza quickly turned her full attention onto Desaevio and he looked back. His face was bathed in sweat; his eyes were wild and bright with joy. The battle was finished and the last Jedi within the Temple was about to be disposed of. He smiled and savoured the moment.

'It's all over, my young Jedi,' he whispered with glee.

Eliza ignored his words and her eyes remained fixed on the Sith Lord. Eliza went deep inside herself, connecting with the Force that she had worked so hard to understand. Calming herself, stilling the trembling of her heart, and brandishing her anger and fear, she called upon her reserves. With clarity and an ounce of strength she stealthily pulled one arm back and before Desaevio could react she brought it forward with fierce ferocity and Force pushed him away from her.

Desaevio's face show complete shock as he flew through the air, his lightsaber flying from him. He landed on his front several feet away from her and Eliza could hear him groan. She got to her feet swiftly and recovered her lightsaber through the Force as she ran to where Desaevio lay. She ignited her lightsaber instantly and the blue blade shone brightly. She fell to one knee beside Desaevio and without any hesitation she plunged the blade into his chest, killing him with the burning fire of her lightsaber.

Within seconds Eliza felt Desaevio die and she began to shake as she slid her blade from his now lifeless body. She dropped her lightsaber beside her foot as she had trouble keeping hold of it and she stared wide eyed down at his body. She panted and soon most of her body began to follow suit and shake. Had she really just done that?

'Padaw-'

Eliza slowly turned her head and practically crawled over to where her Master lay. She turned Kit over onto his back and leaned him against her legs. His head rested against the floor and Eliza placed one hand on his shoulder and the other remained under and around him to hold him steady.

'Master...' she breathed lightly.

Eliza slowly lifted her sight as other Jedi appeared before them, all of them looking at the scene with disbelief. Eliza didn't linger on them and looked back down at Kit as his eyes closed and his breathing turned shallow.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Eliza slowly placed her hands behind her back and breathed slowly as she watched the fire within the room burn. The glow created shadows on the wall that Eliza couldn't stop staring at, thinking it was something else. She slowly turned her attention to the very centre of the room her eyes narrowing slightly in a small amount of sadness.

Many times since returning from Lehon she had thought about what had happened. She was pleased that most people made it out alive and relatively uninjured but the one death still made her question the events of that day. Part of her did regret following Luminara and Eeth into the Temple but Desaevio was gone. Didn't that count for something?

Eliza glanced over at Luminara. Eliza remembered when she entered the Temple that she didn't see her. Of course, she now knew why though. She had been injured and eventually got away from Desaevio. Luminara had said if she hadn't come running into the Temple after them then he probably would have killed her although she did give Eliza a stern lecture about running in there without knowing what dangers lurked inside. Eliza knew in that moment she had acted rashly but it worked out well. She didn't think there much point in talking about it after the fact.

She continued looking around the room and saw all the people that were there that day also. They seemed in good health now and Eliza was glad of it. The last person she glanced at was Kit. He stood rigidly beside her. She allowed herself a small smile before looking back at the centre of the room. As she watched Eeth Koth's body burn she suddenly remembered how it felt to be in here last time.

He was a good Jedi and had given Eliza advice and provided her with a small amount of comfort, even though it went unnoticed at the time. Eliza kept her eyes still but frowned faintly as her feelings on Lehon came back to her. She had momentarily thought that she would have to go through this again. Have yet another Master die on her and have to move on and start training with someone else or be expelled from the order.

A faint shudder travelled through her body as she thought of the possibility of having to watch her Master's body burn. It would have been her fault. She had run into the Temple without taking much notice of what she was doing and since she was still his Padawan he felt responsible so he came after her. Eliza hated to think how she would be feeling now if things had turned out different and Kit had died from his injuries.

As the fire died down and the funeral ended Eliza walked from the small room with Kit by her side. Many things between them remained unspoken since returning to Coruscant although he did have a few choice things to say about her actions on Lehon but Eliza felt better when he said he was proud of how she handled herself in the end.

Without looking at her Kit sighed lightly and opened his mouth slowly. 'Are you alright, Padawan?'

Slowly, Eliza nodded her head. 'Yes, I am, Master,' she said quietly. 'Why do you ask?'

'I just sense that you feel uneasy,' said Kit quietly. 'It couldn't have been easy to attend but I am sure you'll be happy you did.'

'I couldn't help but think of Master Lestin,' she blurted out unexpectedly.

Kit smiled faintly. 'I know,' he said consciously. 'It is normal. I'm sure he would be proud of you.'

Eliza felt her head nod but she wasn't sure if she was doing it.

Eliza breathed deeply as she thought of what was about to happen. Nervousness was cursing through her veins and she exhaled slowly, trying to relax. She made sure she pulled her Padawan braid forward and she straightened her Jedi robes. She held her lightsaber in her hand and when the time came she moved forwards, taking careful and cautious steps.

She walked through the large doorway and into a circular chamber that was reminiscent of the Jedi High Council chamber. She saw large pillars either side of her and she could see twelve senior Jedi surrounding her, including her Master. Eliza made a mental note in her head not to look in any of their directions.

'Step forward, Padawan,' said Yoda clearly.

She continued forwards and came to a stop in the very centre of the room and slowly the light in the room darkened. Master Yoda watched the proceedings and he slowly walked towards Eliza, his eyes watching her vigilantly.

Eliza knelt in front of Yoda on one knee, placed her lightsaber before her and bowed her head. Yoda took hold his own lightsaber. The twelve Jedi surrounding them ignited their lightsabers and held them vertically in front of them. Yoda then ignited his and placed it carefully over Eliza's shoulder and again he spoke clearly and his voice echoed lightly.

'Elysabeth Linth, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic.'

Eliza felt a small shiver run through her as her Padawan braid was cut and she watched it float gracefully to the floor. She smiled faintly and slowly stood. All lightsabers in the room turned off and Yoda picked up her lightsaber and held it out to her gently. Eliza gently took hold of it and bowed to Yoda who returned it with a slight head nod.

* * *

As the Coruscant sky slowly turned to night Eliza walked through the hallways searching for her Master. There were a few things she wanted to discuss with him before she went any further as Jedi. After only a couple of days as a Jedi Knight, Eliza was sent on a small solo mission of her own to Dantooine, though the matter seemed to dissolve as soon as she got there.

She knew Kit was around somewhere and all she had to do was find him. She checked the gardens but he wasn't there. One of the last places she checked was the Training Room. She entered and saw Kit there speaking to a group of very young Padawan's. Eliza watched as she waited for him to finish.

Eliza crossed her arms over her chest loosely as she watched. A faint smile appeared on her face as she watched them interact. The young Padawan's seemed more than eager to have a Jedi Master tell them things. Once they had finished the Padawan's left the room together chatting happily. Kit looked up and their eyes met. A wide smile graced his lips and he walked to Eliza.

'Congratulations on becoming a Jedi Knight,' he said happily.

'All thanks to your training,' admitted Eliza.

'Don't be so modest,' said Kit quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'You were the one who killed Darth Desaevio,' he added.

He removed his hand and they left the Training Room and went for a walk around the Temple. Eliza had spoken to Kit but this was the first time they've had to have a proper talk and Eliza was finally very glad for it.

'Master, there were a few things I wanted to talk about.'

Kit gave her another happy smile and he silently gestured for her to continue. Eliza glanced at him with a small smile and she took a slow and quiet deep breath. 'Sometimes I feel as though it was an accident or some great stroke of luck that I defeated Darth Desaevio. I should have lost. I almost did, a couple of times, actually.'

'Some things are not always known to us, Eliza,' said Kit. Eliza glanced at him in surprise at the use of her name. Kit noticed it too but he continued. 'I believe you fought righteously in the battle.'

'But you're far more experience than I am,' said Eliza quickly, feeling very unsure of herself.

'You should discuss this with Master Kenobi,' said Kit looking ahead. 'He defeated Darth Maul after his Master had been killed and he was only a Padawan at the time. It does happen.'

'You believe I was worthy to win?'

'Yes, I am sure of it,' said Kit simply.

There was silence for only a moment. 'Master, even though Desaevio is gone, will Count Dooku find another for an apprentice?'

'I am not sure,' said Kit slowly. 'He could but we will try and make sure that doesn't happen.'

'What happened after General Grievous left Endex? We haven't heard anything of him yet.'

'Patience,' said Kit lightly. 'We cannot expect to get rid of all evil at once.'

Eliza smiled faintly as she nodded. 'Will you take another Padawan, Master?' she asked curiously.

Kit chuckled softly. 'No, I do not think so,' he replied. 'I've now had three and I think my own patience and time is wearing too thin to take on another one.'

They shared a minor chuckle together and they continued their walk around the Temple. After a few moments of silence Eliza could only think of one more thing to ask Kit. She had planned on asking after Eeth's funeral but it didn't seem appropriate.

'Master,' she said slowly. 'Do you feel remorse over Darth Desaevio's death?'

Eliza noticed Kit's face hardened at the question. He exhaled slowly but he did answer her question. 'Yes,' he said quietly. 'I will admit that his death has saddened me but I know it was necessary. Tobias was a proud, stubborn man and I know he would have stopped at nothing. I regret not seeing the signs earlier. It seems so clear when I think about it now.'

Eliza cast her sight downwards momentarily as they continued their leisurely walk. She slowly glanced at Kit before looking ahead again. In a way, he had lost an old friend but he had kept his silence. Eliza wondered if that was the difference between them. He was always calm and saw the lighter side of things but Eliza knew she was a little different.

Silence remained between them for much longer this time. Eliza glanced at him briefly once more as her thoughts lingered on their conversation. She inhaled deeply and looked around her surroundings. She knew things were going to become more difficult now that she was a Knight but Eliza only hoped that she was ready to face them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
